Phase One
by Daisyfan5534
Summary: When someone is lost, they can't come back. Unless they were never lost to begin with. Kim's death was a shock to everyone, even to herself. While her friends cope with her death, she tries to piece her life back together. Sure, going out and yelling to the Cyberworld that she's okay is an answer to her pain, but it's either she stays hidden or she dies. Book #4 of The Hidden Saga.
1. Dancing with tears in her eyes

**A/N: The moment of truth. This is what you have been waiting for! I think you can guess what the winner was for the poll, but if you can't, it was Phase Two.**

**So here's Phase One.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Cyberspace, I own Kim.**

Phase One

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe we should split up." Slider suggested.<em>

_"Says the guys who didn't want to do this," Kim teased. "Got your SQWAK?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Great, call if you find anything!" Kim said before running off._

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

_Kim was observant of everything, it was pretty easy since it seemed like she was seeing the same tree every ten seconds. Therefore she was getting bored. After a while she got the feeling that she was being watched. Kim downloaded 'Slender' on her laptop and played it a few days ago. She only got to six pages before she quit out of fear._

_Kim shook her head after glancing behind her. It was probably the game getting on her nerves. She remembered the last time she didn't listen to her sixth sense, when she almost got mugged in the mirror maze. Oh-no!_

_SNAP!_

_Kim gasped as she looked behind her. Not taking any chances, she started running._

_'Not today, anything but today.' she thought. After thinking she was far enough away from... whatever, Kim put her hand on a nearby tree to steady herself so she could catch her breath. Her side hurt like hell from running. She checked behind her to see if anyone was there, because her sixth sense was going off like crazy. Now becoming paranoid she started looking at everything around her. Kim wanted to go back; back to when she felt safe in Slider's arms. Why did she let him go?_

_Next thing she knew, Kim felt a hand clamp over her mouth, and something get injected in her arm, like a shot. She soon felt very weak and tired. Kim knew who it was and he has the advantage now. He shoved her to the ground, Kim's brain trying to process what was now happening before she felt something hit the back of her head, rendering her unconscious._

* * *

><p><em>Kim woke up, head spinning like a top. She saw… nothing, it was all black. She tried to move her hands to check what was wrong with her eyes, but found them tied behind her back. She felt her ankles bound together as well. Trying to get the ropes off her feet she could hear something get dragged along with it. The only thing she could think of is her bag, since it wasn't on her back. Why was it strapped to her ankles? Kim felt the energy in her body drain as she struggled to get free. She was drugged, bound, blindfolded, and completely terrified on what might happen to her.<em>

_She heard footsteps come to her and felt someone yank her up by her jacket collar, only to be dragged upward. Eventually, she was standing, someone holding her steady. Even drugged, Kim could stand on her own. There was some slack with the bounds on her ankles, so it wasn't like she was going to fall down._

_She heard a smirk from the person holding her steady, before she heard footsteps walking away from her, leaving her there. Kim was literally scared half to death; she had no clue what would happen to her. All she knew was that whoever was following her was going to win. This is it._

_No! There was still a chance. She remembered pocketing her SQWAK Pad after running off from Slider. Even though it felt like she was draining her strength, Kim pulled the device out. Familiarizing herself with the buttons as she pulled it in front of her as best she could, she called the one who was going to save her._

_"Kim did you-"_

_"Slider…" she exhaled._

_"Kim where are you?" Slider asked._

_"I- I don't- know…" she said._

_"Kim, I need something helpful. Do you feel anything, hear-"_

_"Waves." She exhaled. "Cliff… I'm- on a cliff." She quickly said._

_"You sure?" Slider asked._

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Kim, don't worry, I'll come get you!"_

_"Slider…"_

_"What?"_

_"Hurry!"_

_The call ended and Kim tried to put her SQWAK back in her pocket, but she missed and heard a splash from below her. How far up was she? What if Slider didn't get here in time? What did this guy want from her?_

_Kim knew she couldn't scream for help, she was too weak to do so. Even if she could, it would likely be the last thing that comes out of her mouth. It was hopeless for her. She didn't want to die. There was so much she wanted to do, so much she wanted to admit. One thing is for sure: she would go down fighting._

_After standing for a while longer, she heard someone come up behind her and spun her around to face him. "Slider?" she said with hope. Could she actually be saved? Kim got no response. She felt a hand move to the back of her head and pull her closer, next thing she knew someone's mouth was up against hers._

_This wasn't some romantic movie, Kim was standing on an edge of a cliff, and Slider's kissing her. No! Kim remembered when Slider kissed her. It was just a simple, sweet kiss, but not this one. Who ever this was, kissed her over and over again. Unless Slider lost his mind, then she was in real trouble._

_Kim managed to speak once he finally pulled away. "You're not Slider."_

_"Got that right, sweetheart." He said. As far as Kim knew, there was only one person who referred to her as 'sweetheart'. It was him He sounded sort of familiar actually. "I hope you enjoyed your first kiss, because it's going to be your last."_

_Kim could feel him shove her, but she tried to fight against it. Draining her strength even more. "Please, don't do this." she pleaded to her follower._

_"I have no choice, you'd ruin the surprise." He began pushing her again._

_"No. Slider! SLIDER! SLI-" Kim's scream cut off her calling for her friend when she was shoved off the cliff, her bag pulling her down._

_Kim hit the water hard. Her blindfold slipped off her head. As she was getting pulled down, Kim's legs disappeared leaving a tail. Even though she was getting weaker by the minute, Kim managed to use her tail to swim to the surface. Hiding behind a rock in the water, Kim looked at the cliff she was shoved off of. She saw someone walk down to the little tide pool area under the cliff. It was him. It was the guy who Hackerized Sensible Flats. It was Ledge. He wasn't on her suspect list because Kim hardly knew him._

_The blindfold that fell off Kim's head was slowly being carried by the waves to Ledge. Smirking when he picked it up, "Well, phase one complete."_

_Did Kim hear him right? Did he say 'phase one'? Was she only a minor detail in his plan?_

_"Only question now is when the body will turn up," Ledge smirked before throwing the blindfold back into the water. "Then I can continue." He ran away._

_Kim felt the drug weaken her more as she thought about what she just heard._

_"KIM!"_

_Snapping out of her thoughts, Kim saw Slider at the top of the cliff, desperately looking for her. Kim practically hugged the rock to prevent Slider from seeing her. She didn't know why she was hiding; she can tell him that she's okay. What about Ledge, though? After everything he did to her, what else was he capable of? Kim didn't want to find out._

_The blonde watched her friend run down to the tide pools under the cliff before he called her name again._

_Kim felt something wet slide down her cheek, believing that it's ocean water, before the drug started to kick in._

_The water started submerging her as her bag pulled her down to the ocean floor. Fighting to stay awake, she felt something rub against the ropes on her wrists._

_Before she could turn her head to see what it was, her wrists were free and the something swam around in front of her._

_It was a small, pale fish with a shell in its mouth. Spitting it out, the fish swam away and Kim followed. With her strength fading away she was hoping that the fish was leading her someplace safe. She eventually came to orange-brown colored rocks scattered along the ocean floor. Something was ringing a bell._

_The fish swam into a hole formed between the rocks. Kim managed to push the rocks out of the way and discovered a cave. Hopefully this could lead to a place where she can rest._

_With the moving the rocks to find the cave and moving it back taking away most of her remaining strength, Kim swam through the cave. Finally she reached the surface and found a sandy area where she can rest. It was enclosed so no one would be able to find her._

_Kim used the last of her strength to pull herself out of the water and lay there on the sand. Taking a few breaths before the drug went into full affect and she passed out._

* * *

><p>Kim felt the insane pounding in her head as her eyes became exposed to the light in the cave. Waking up from the memory, she sat up applying her hand to her head hoping to relieve the pain. Her tail was gone, so she started untying her bag that was still loosely tied to her ankles before looking inside it to see what she had.<p>

The first thing she pulled out was her radio. Being stressed out all the time from being stalked by… Ledge, she would play music to calm her down.

Ledge… He tried to kill her. What he said about,_ "ruining the surprise"_ and _"phase one complete"_ was running through her head. Along with everything he did to her.

Kim quickly turned on the radio, hoping to calm down. It was currently playing_ 'One More Night'_ by Maroon 5. Dumping everything out on the sand, Kim looked to see what she had: A granola bar, a pencil, her poetry journal, and her photo album. Picking up the album, she leaned up against the rock wall and started flipping through it, looking at the memories.

The pictures of her and her friends. Digit, Dr. Marbles, Motherboard, Martha, the Cybersquad, and Slider. A lot of Slider.

Her favorite photo of the two of them was when she was eight and Slider was nine, their arms around each other. She couldn't remember the day when the picture was taken, but she loved it still. Why couldn't she remember? She looked happy, not having a care in the world. What happened? Kim's happy when she's around her friends, but not happy like that. She wanted to remember. What's holding her back?

Kim pulled the photo out, something was off. After all this time from looking at it on her desk she never noticed the arm on the other side of her shoulder where Slider's wasn't. It was cut off.

Thinking there would be something on the back, the turned the photo over and saw the rest of the picture folded to the back. Her heart pounded faster as she unfolded the part so she could see the full picture. The arm that wasn't Slider's, belonged to the person on the other side of her. It belonged to the one who tried to kill her.

Ledge.

Kim's eyes went wide as remembered something.

* * *

><p><em>"We're half-way done, Kim." Slider said throwing another photo in the box.<em>

_Sitting on the floor in Kim's room was the two of them, getting rid of any evidence that he ever existed in their lives. That he would have never existed in Kim's life. Everyone agreed that it was best for her. Motherboard on the other hand thought that it would be best if she reported it. Kim didn't want to because she thought it was a waste of time for Lucky. Slider knew that there was more of a deeper reasoning for her choice, but he just wanted her to smile again._

_"Kim?" He saw her back to him. Well, her blanket to him. She's always been cold lately, so she's always in a jacket or a blanket when he sees her. Though they also hold a dual purpose._

_Dealing with the pain in his legs from sitting criss-cross when he stood up, he walked over to Kim and sat down in front of her._

_Her head hung low, staring at the picture in her hand._

_Slider said her name again before reaching out to her shoulder. Kim recoiled at the touch, causing her blanket to slip off her shoulders revealing the cuts and bruises on her arms. She quickly released the picture from her hands to pull the blanket back up._

_"I know this is hard for you to do, Kim." Slider said._

_"I like this one." Kim said blankly as she handed Slider the picture._

_Taking the photo from her hand, he looked at it. To be honest, he liked that one too. The three of them: Kim, Ledge, and himself. The boys sandwiching Kim in the middle. Arms around each other. He didn't want to make Kim even more depressed than she already is. So he folded the half with Ledge to the other side and gave the picture back to Kim._

_"You need to let go, Kim." Slider said as Kim looked at the newly formed photo in her hands. "It's the only way for you to move on."_

_"I know, but it hurts."_

* * *

><p>The photo slipped out of Kim's hands and fell to the sand. "No, no, no, no, no!" she panicked as she backed away from the photo, though her back was already to the wall to begin with. "That couldn't have happened! That's not true!" She yelled in denial.<p>

Kim raised her hand to grip her locket, but it wasn't there. Going into more of a panic she looked down trying to find it.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Kim calmed herself down letting herself take in on what she remembered.

It wasn't just that memory, it was everything. When she and Ledge met a month after coming into Cyberspace. How the three of them became friends. How he gave her nightmares. How he pushed her off a cliff.

"Maroon 5- _'One More Night'_, the number one hit song this week." Kim turned her attention to the radio. "We'll be right back with a new playlist after this message." The DJ said.

"Erica Ram here, with an update on the terrible tragedy that happened recently. As you know, newest Cybersquad member, Kim drowned on Solaria after being pushed off a cliff three days ago."

"What?!"

"Everyone close to her is trying desperately hard to move on from her horrible death. Kim's body has yet to be found. We would ask if her killer would please step forward and confess. If you know anything, please contact Motherboard at Control Central. This is Erica Ram reporting."

The announcement ended before another came on, so Kim could process what she just heard. She was dead? No, she couldn't be, she didn't see her body in the cave, and ghosts don't dream. She was alive, but no one knew that. The drug put her in a coma for three days. Now, everyone thinks she's dead. If she shows her face in public again Ledge will come back for her.

Kim just realized what Evelyn's poem ment:

_"When determined and alone, you will find yourself back at home."_  
>When she wanted to know what was wrong with Matt, Jackie, and Inez; she went back to Earth.<p>

_"You find some things that will amaze you, and then a friend will help pull yourself out of a shocking blue."_  
>Slider came to comfort her when she found out about her parents.<p>

_"To add to that, you help heroes for their own good, while you are still hiding secrets under your hood."_  
>She let the Cybersquad move into Cyberspace while Ledge was stalking her. Wait!<p>

_"A ledge is where you'll stand between heaven and hell, until you cheat with no one to tell."_  
>She cheated death and she can't tell anyone, or she'll actually die.<p>

"Welcome back! This next song is by the beautiful Ke$ha." said the DJ before playing the song.

_"Here we go _  
><em>Welcome to my funeral <em>  
><em>Without you <em>  
><em>I don't even have a pulse<em>  
><em> All alone, it's dark and cold <em>  
><em>With every move I die,"<em>

Kim was alone. Something she never wanted to be. She could feel something slide down her cheek. Kim knew she was stronger than that so she wiped it away, she doesn't cry, she hasn't since she was eight. Why should she now? She's just alone in some cave, her friends think she's dead, and would get killed if she showed her face in public…

_"Here I go _  
><em>This is my confessional <em>  
><em>A lost cause<em>  
><em> Nobody can save my sole<em>  
><em> I am so delusional <em>  
><em>With every move I die<em>

_I have destroyed our love its gone _  
><em>Payback is sick its all my fault"<em>

Kim couldn't hold it in any longer. She curled up into a ball and started balling her eyes out.

_"I'm dancing with tears in my eyes _  
><em>Just fighting to get through the night <em>  
><em>I'm losing it…<em>  
><em> With every move I die<em>  
><em> I'm faded I'm broken inside<em>  
><em> I've wasted the love of my life<em>  
><em> I'm losing it… <em>  
><em>With every move I die"*<em>

She just sat there in the sand, crying. Listening to her weeping echo in the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Didn't expect this, did you? Maybe you did. Either way, Kim is alive, everyone thinks shes dead, and Ledge is here. Any thoughts on what will happen? Hope you enjoyed!**

***- _'Dancing With Tears In My Eyes'_ by Ke$ha.**


	2. Kris walks the Blvd of Broken Dreams

**A/N: Welcome back to Phase One. That title gives me chills. Anyway, some pretty crazy stuff happened last chapter, and after a box of samoas, you're going to get some more. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, I own Kim.**

Phase One

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>How long has she been sitting there? How long has she been crying? Kim was letting out every emotion that she experienced and remembered; and periodically reminding herself that she was alone. She didn't know how long she was sitting there crying, she was more concerned on if she was going to stop.<p>

Kim felt something wet squirt on her. Looking up with her red-stained eyes, she saw a pale fish in the water. She shifted closer to the rocky edge near the water. Sand covers most of the floor of the cave; but near the water, there are imbedded rocks in the sand surrounding the pool.

Once Kim got to the edge, her legs became an orange tail that now hung in the water. Reminding herself how she survived.

She stared at the fish. It was the fish that helped lead her here… For the second time. It was Jumper! And he was the reason why she's a fish out of water.

"You okay?"

Kim's eyes widened. Sure this is Cyberspace, and anything is possible here; but Solarian fish don't talk. Maybe fish from Happily-Ever-Afterville, but not here. How can this fish talk?

"Look, I know you can talk and I know that you understand me. So please, say something."

"Why did you save me?" Kim asked.

"You needed help. We're all fishes in this ocean." the pale fish said.

"I'm not a fish, I'm a person." Kim said.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Jumper said.

Kim paused to look down at her tail. "Why do I have this?"

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. It's my fault that you're like this. I didn't think that it would happen." Jumper said.

"Explain." Kim said.

"There's this old myth about a Solarian cave that let's people turn into fish and vise versa. It only works when one person and one fish are in the cave." Jumper started.

"I'm with you so far." Kim said.

"It also only works on a night with a full moon, and I heard about the 'expert dives' that people like to do; so when it's going to be a night with a full moon, I go and look for divers who I hope follow me to the cave, and finally you did."

"So you can turn into a person?"

"Well, about that..." Jumper started. "I tried when I found out that I could talk. I think Solarian fish could hold out on water for a longer time than the Solarian fish now, because I almost died trying numerous times."

"So you get to talk and I get a tail. Yeah, that seems fair." Kim said.

"Again, I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, Jumper."

Silence filled the cave.

"This might be a bad time to ask, but what are you going to do? I mean everyone thinks that you're… um…" the fish trailed off.

"I don't know." Kim said.

"Why don't you go for a swim?" Jumper suggested.

Kim looked down at her tail. "Why should I?"

"Well, it might clear your mind. And this is basically your new home, am I right?"

Kim sighed. "I'm the only one who knows about this cave right?"

"Other than me, then yes."

Kim reached over to grab her journal and pencil before shoving them in her bag, and throwing it into the water. Kim likes tampering with things making them better than they are. Therefore, her bag was waterproof.

Pushing herself off the ledge, Kim landed in the water with Jumper.

Putting her bag on her back, she turned to the fish, "You sure this will help me?"

"That's up to you." he said before diving underwater.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… At Control Central…<p>

It was quiet in the Cybersquad's room. The three kids were just about done with their breakfast. Jackie made eggs and toast. She tried her best to make the eggs like Kim used to; scrambled with grated cheese melted on top, but the three kids could taste a difference between Jackie's and Kim's. I mean they liked it, but it wasn't like their late friend's.

Occasionally, Matt, Jackie, and Inez would glance at the empty chair with them at the table, making it slightly sickening for the trio. No one was talking, and it's been like that three times a day, for three days straight. But hey, at least they're eating. When they got the news about Kim, they wouldn't eat dinner that night. Inez and Jackie made themselves sick from crying, and Matt was just too confused to eat, that and he was trying to calm the girls down, even shedding a few tears of his own. They started eating the next day, but it didn't make it any less weird and awkward.

Once the children were done, they set their dishes in the sink. When the kids moved in, Kim made sure they all did their fair share of chores. Yesterday, was Inez's turn to wash the dishes, so today was Kim's turn. Well it would be. After Kim was Jackie, so she started washing them while Matt and Inez went to the living room. Matt grabbed the remote, before sitting on the couch. Inez picked up the book she was reading before joining him, leaning against the armrest.

"What one are you on now?" Matt asked Inez as he scrolled through the channels on the television.

Inez pulled her head up and looked at the cover of the book, "_Cyberchase: Battle of the Equals.__Volume:1. Book:25_." she read aloud.

"Which mission is that?" Matt asked.

"When Hacker released all the cyberstatic into Cyberspace." Inez responded going back to her book.

"Oh…" Matt trailed off. He didn't know what else to say.

The red-head finally turned on 'Hard Drive' hosted by Sam Vander Rom. The show that tells it like it is.*

After he introduced himself, he started talking about the first topic of today. As if it wasn't already obvious, the picture that they used for the autograph signing when Kim was alive, was on the screen behind him.

"Today, I'm here to talk about the recent tragedy that is sweeping the cybernation. The death of twelve-year-old Cybersquad member, Kim."

"Turn it off, Matt." Inez begged.

She would wince every time Kim and death, or something like that, were in the same sentence. Not only did Inez do that, but her friends did as well. It was slowly breaking them inside when they heard anything like that.

"I just want to see if they found her yet." Matt said.

Inez went back to the book, hoping to get into it enough so she wouldn't pay attention to the show, but it was no use.

"Solaria's visitor ratings went up fifteen percent ever since Kim's sad death." said Sam.

Again, another wince. "Matt, please." Inez pleaded.

"I will, I just want to know." Matt told her.

The young girl sighed, tilting her head back against the armrest. She saw Jackie come around the corner from the kitchen. The two girls met eyes before looking back at Matt. Jackie walked over sat down on the other side of him.

"I am here with two of Solaria's residents with their intake of what happened. Joe, what do you think about what happened?" Sam asked him.

"I know that they say that she was murdered, but I beg to differ. I mean people would go cliff diving off some cliffs, but not that one. That cliff dive would just be asking for you to be killed. In other words, I believe that it was a suicide."

"Thank you, Joe. Next up, we have, Raden. So, what do you think about what happened?" Sam asked.

"I believe that she was actually pushed off a cliff, but not by some random guy. The friend that was with her, is who I think actually killed her. Think about it, he was the last one to see her. That is my intake."

"You heard it here, folks," Sam started. "Two different intakes on what could have really happened, but we all know the actual truth. We still have no information on a body being found. However, the death of Kim will always be remembered." Sam said.

"Uhg… I can't take it anymore!" Jackie stood up. Matt turned off the TV like he told Inez he would. "I am so tired of everyone saying that Kim's dead! Can't they just move on? I want to remember Kim for who she is, and it's so hard, because all I hear is people talking about who she was!"

"It's hard enough knowing that we're not going to see her again, and it's even more frustrating having it shoved in our faces twenty-four-seven! It's not like we don't already miss her." Inez added on.

"Look, it will probably fade out in a week or two, until then we-"

"We what, Matt?" Inez asked as she stood up, setting the book down where she sat. "We can't listen to the radio or watch anything without someone saying something about Kim."

"Well, we can watch movies, but if you don't want to do that, we could go to R-Fair City or something and-"

"And what? Get hoarded by the paparazzi and news crews asking us if we had anything to do with what happened to Kim?" Jackie asked. "And why are you so curious about Kim's body, anyway?"

"So what if I am? Who cares?" Matt stood up.

"You don't have to turn on the news everyday to find out if they have or not, they'll tell Motherboard when they find her." Inez argued.

"What if she doesn't tell us. I just want to know who killed her, and maybe her body will tell us that."

"Stop it! Just stop it! I don't want anyone to say anything about her- her body! I know it hurts you, Matt, just like it hurts Jackie and I!" Inez yelled.

"Deal with it, Inez! Kim's dead. There's nothing we can do to change that." Matt yelled back.

"You don't care do you?" Jackie accused.

"What I care about is this team." Matt responded.

"It doesn't look like it to me!" Inez snapped.

The girls were on the brink of tears.

"Both of you, get over it! Matt yelled. "Kim was pushed off a cliff by some guy who wanted her dead! For all we know it could have actually been Slider. Or maybe she actually did commit suicide, either way she's dead-drowned. And she's probably somewhere lying dead on the ocean floor or shark food."

Matt felt something hit him. He turned to the source and saw Inez, a couple tears streaming down her face. Matt realized he may have gone too far.

"Nezzie, I'm-"

"Don't call me Nezzie." she cried out before walking to her room.

"Jax-"

Jackie looked at him with disgust and tears before following Inez. Once both girls left the room, Matt knew he did in fact go too far. He picked up the pillow that Inez threw at him and sat back down on the couch.

What had he done? The girls hate him now. What was he going to do? He didn't mean to hurt them like that. They've all gone bonkers ever since Kim died. She deserved better, at least have her body turn up so she can have a nice funeral. That was why Matt wanted to find her body.

After everything Kim has been through, everything she's done for them, she at least deserves something better than rotting on Solaria. She deserved a funeral, an actual funeral. Something her friends can attend, say their final things to her. Have her be buried, with flowers and a gravestone with something that describes Kim on it. Let Slider have closure to his friend, and so he can visit her whenever he liked. Kim deserved that- maybe more, but nothing less. Why didn't he tell the girls that? Oh, yeah. Kim's death made them all nuts.

_'We need you, Kim. We really need you.'_ Matt thought to himself as he tried to think of a way to apologize to the girls.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… On Solaria…<p>

It wasn't bad swimming in the water. It was kind of relaxing actually. Jumper had to give her a few tips on how to swim with a tail, but either way, it was kind of cool. Everything was so pretty. The animals, the plants, the seashells that she found. Kim even got to swim with cyberdolphins. It was just amazing.

Kim found out a few things about her mermaid form. She couldn't breathe underwater, but she can hold her breath for and extremely long time. Another thing is that she can swim really, really fast. From the cave to the shore would probably take at least forty-five minutes, but she could save a lot of time is she swam fast. Maybe it would take five to ten minutes.

She wouldn't have discovered any of this if she hadn't come out of the cave. The same goes for her problems, she needed to go back to the island and find a way to go unnoticed. A disguise. Good thing she was a master at that.

Kim made her way to the Solarian shore. It was far enough from the beach and far enough from the cliff. Only one problem she had to pull herself from the water and onto the land and wait for her tail to dry. She couldn't risk that, it would take too long and someone could see her. But what other choice does she have?

Pulling herself ashore, she took a few deep breaths, considering the risks in doing this. Kim heard something rustle in the forest, she became frozen in place. She saw something tall and hairy walk out. Kim's eyes widened in shock, it was the Solarian Shadow Beast. It actually exists!

The two locked eyes before the beast walked over to a boulder and picked it up. He walked over to Kim and lifted the rock over his head. No! He was going to kill her!

The blonde shielded herself and braced for impact before yelling, "I know why you're hiding! You're scared, scared that someone will find you and hurt you. They'll never leave you alone, and try to hunt you down. You can't go out in public without being found out." Kim looked up at the beast before lifting up her tail from out of the water. "I am too."

The Shadow Beast set the rock down next to Kim and held his hand out to her. Kim accepted it and she was pulled out of the water, being carried bridal style by the beast.

They were both mythical creatures outside of Happily-Ever-Afterville. So it's like they're family in their own way. The Solarian Shadow Beast took Kim behind a waterfall, home of the Cyberserpent of Solaria. After the Cyberserpent nodded hello, the Shadow Beast set Kim down in a beach chair, obviously stolen from the beach.

This was a start. Kim befriended a Solarian myth, so this should be a good thing, right. The beast gave Kim a towel for her to dry herself with.

"Thank you." she said. Kim scrubbed her tail to get her legs back, once they did she turned to the beast. "Thanks for not killing me, I appreciate it."

The Shadow Beast nodded.

The tall creature was very kind to her, the serpent in the cave with them seemed a bit judgemental about her. Kim figured that they lived together since they looked like they were talking to each other. Not wanting to be a bother, Kim stood up. "Well I don't want to be anymore trouble for you two, so I think I'll just leave. I'll find a way to repay you both, I swear. Again, thank you and goodbye."

The beast waved goodbye before Kim left.

Okay, so she's on the island, she just need a way to walk on the beach without being seen. It was really hot out, so the least she could do right now is change what she was wearing. Taking off her bag, she unzipped her mini jacket and shoved it inside. Next were her jeans. She could roll them up, but they could fall down leaving suspicion. So her only option was to cut them, but the only sharp thing she had was her pencil. Sighing she pulled the pencil out of her bag and sat down on the ground. Pinching the fabric and pulling it away from her skin, she held the pencil in her other hand, aiming it at the part she pulled hoping to create a hole and not stabbing herself. With luck, she punctured a hole through her pants, allowing her to rip them. She then did the same to the other leg, only she was more scared because she was using her least dominate hand to make the hole, but she managed to not injure herself. Kim through the scraps of her pants in her bag along with her pencil. Her makeshift shorts were cut just above the knee. Looking at her converse, she decided to take them off and put them in her bag as well. Since she's on Solaria, she might as well go barefoot.

A white tank top, jean shorts, and no shoes. Other than her rubber band, one of the accessories she has is the bracelet that Slider gave her. Slider… She missed him. And she had no doubt in her mind that he missed her as well.

Getting back on topic, Kim couldn't think of anything to do with her hair. She could use her rubber band to make a ponytail, but that would hurt like hell and it probably wouldn't work. Shaving her head is also out of the question as well. She couldn't really cut her hair with anything either. So how the hell is she supposed to get out of the forest without being seen?

_Ah-choo!_

Kim felt herself go on edge. This time she wasn't taking any chances. Kim picked up a fallen branch and walked toward the source of the sneeze. After coming up to a bush, she used all her might to hit what ever was in the bush. A teen came out shielding himself from Kim.

"Hey, knock it off! You found me, alright!" he said.

Kim stopped, but she didn't put down the branch. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." she said.

"Because I want to help you." he said.

"That's a load of crap!"

"Look, if you wanted to go home, you would have shown your face in public, right? Since you haven't, there's a reason why. You're hiding from something." he said.

Kim lowered the branch.

"Jerome." he said.

"Kim, but I guess that you already knew that." she said.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Jerome said.

"If you can help me wander around Solaria without being identified as dead girl walking then yes, I would." she said as she stuck her hand out to help him up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… On Radopolis…<p>

"Dang, Matt. You look like hell."

"Same to you, Slider."

The girls never came out of Inez's room. Well, not yet anyway. If Matt's thoughts were quiet enough, he could hear them cry. It hurt him and he had no idea on how to apologize on what he said. Digit was too busy working on Motherboard to talk, so he thought he'd check on Slider and see how he's holding up. Plus, he needed advice.

"Where's your dad?" Matt asked.

"With doc." Slider said.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. How are Jackie and Inez? They seemed pretty upset the last time I saw them."

"They're fine. They probably hate me, but they're fine."

Slider paused. "Why are you here?"

"Uh… How do you apologize to a girl?" Matt asked.

"What did you do?" Slider asked.

"I said some stuff I shouldn't have."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff... about... what happened."

Slider bit his inner cheek before walking to a cooler. Opening it, he pulled out two cans, showing one to Matt. Eyeing it he looked back at Slider with curiosity of what exactly is it.

"It's soda."

Matt held up his hand and Slider threw him the can.

"I can't remember the last time I felt this bad." Matt said as he took a seat on the workbench.

"I've come close, but not to this point." Slider said, joining him. "Ever let loose before?"

"A couple times with my brother, but that was before things went downhill for us. We'd empty out life's problems, and nothing is ever spoken of again. Matt responded.

"That's basically the point of it. I've done it a few times with my friends when Kim was too busy to hang out." Slider said opening this can. "So, you came here for advice?"

"I'm currently living with two girls, and right now they both hate me."

"I'm sure they don't hate you."

"I made them cry… You sure they don't hate me?"

"I know as much about girls as I know where Kim is; so this is just going off from what I know about her, and I don't think they hate you. Trust me, there were numerous times when I thought that Kim hated me."

"Did she ever hate you?"

"She'd get mad at me, but she'd never hate me."

"Yeah, but that was Kim."

"The same goes for Nezzie and Jax, you three have a friendship that's pretty strong. It's not like what Kim and I have, but you three are inseparable."

"Don't you mean had?"

"Same thing, right?"

"Not really… So that means you still think she's alive."

"And if I do?"

"You're going to have to let go at some point, Slider."

"There's no deadline to it."

"It's hard for all of us." Matt said. "No offence, but you're in denial, and Nezzie, Jax, and I have gone nuts."

"There's no proof she's dead."

Matt winced and Slider took noticed. "I've heard it too many times, it doesn't bug me anymore."

"I just wish that she'd turn up. I mean, it'd be great if she's actually alive. But… she should have washed up on shore by now." Matt said.

"I wish I knew where she was." Slider said.

"That's why the girls hate me." Matt said. "All I want for Kim is for her body to found. We've all lost it, and I guess I couldn't explain to them why I want to find her. So, I took it too far, and told them what could have happened to her and where she is now."

"When did you know?" Slider asked. "When you took it too far."

"When Inez threw a pillow at me and I saw the tears on her face. She walked off to her room, and Jackie went with her to comfort her… or cry with her." Matt explained. "So how do I fix it?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… On Solaria…<p>

Jerome pulled keys out from his pocket and quickly unlocked the door to his apartment. "Get in."

Kim did as told. The population of Solaria was way smaller than her home town. There was around one to three thousand people, so there are a few tall apartment buildings for everybody who actually lived on Solaria. The cybersite only has one town, the rest is mostly a tropical jungle, a long beach with a few rides, and the whole island is surrounded by water.

After Jerome shut the door and checked to make sure the blinds were closed, Kim pulled the hat and huge sunglasses off her face. She decided to leave her hair up in a bun with the hair band that her new buddy gave her. "Thank you." she said taking a seat on the bed. Everybody knows that the apartment rooms are small on Solaria. One bathroom, one bedroom, one closet, a mini fridge, and a microwave. It's small, not much, but it's always doable. That's what Kim liked about it. If she wanted to, she could actually move into one of the apartments, but she decided to stick with the cave for now.

"No problem." Jerome responded. He pulled up a chair in front of Kim. "Any idea on what you want to do now?"

"No." the blonde responded.

"I'll help you in anyway I can. Just tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, and I'm letting you."

"You can easily expose me right now. Why are you doing this?"

"Who can you go to? Like I said before, you're hiding from something." Jerome said. "Dye or wig?"

Kim was silent for a moment. "Wig." Hair dye requires water.

"Preference?"

"Something not stupid."

"Got it." Jerome got up and left.

* * *

><p>Jerome came back a half-hour later, a bag full of stuff. He gave it to Kim and she went to the bathroom and shut the door.<p>

"Did it take a long time for you to find a wig?" Kim asked as she set the bag down on the counter.

"No, but there are some other things in there that I thought might be good for you." Jerome said.

Kim opened the bag to see what he bought. She smiled sweetly as the mirror showed her cheeks turn slightly pink. 'He really is trying to help me.'

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kim. You almost done? I need to head down to the Juice Bar with my- Whoa…" The bathroom door opened with Kim fully dressed in her new disguise. Her wig was black with slight curls near the tips that went down to her elbows. A dark yellow tank top over her white one, one yellow strap hanging off her shoulder. Light wash, knee-length jean shorts with a couple small rips in them. Crimson colored vans on her feet, with a matching crimson tote bag where she put her extra clothes and her pull string bag. On her left ankle was the bracelet that Slider gave her.<p>

"How do I look?" Kim asked worryingly. She wanted to know if anyone would recognize her if she went out in public.

"You look great." Jerome said, still amazed on how she looked. "Come on, lets test it out."

* * *

><p>"I have a question." Jerome said as he and Kim were nearing the Juice Bar.<p>

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Am I allowed to tell my friends that you are alive?"

Kim was silent.

"I swear they won't say a word."

"I have… problems with trusting people." Kim said. "Maybe sometime after I know what I'm going to do. I don't know, really."

"I get it… So, have you thought of a name?" Jerome asked.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"I can't really call you Kim without drawing suspicion. So what's your name going to be?"

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it."

"Oh…"

"I guess I should think of one, right?"

"Well, it better be in about thirty seconds, because I'm about to introduce you to my friends."

Kim's mind started racing for a name. She's already used Katie, so she had to think of a new name. Kim didn't like using the same name twice. Since she was wearing an anklet with the letter 'K' engraved in it, she started thinking of names that start with that letter.

"Jerome! Where have you been?" said one guy.

"Oh, and who's your friend?" said the other.

Jerome turned to Kim, hoping she'd say something.

"I'm… Kris." she said.

"Yeah, I met… Kris at the beach. She got hit with a volleyball, so I helped her." Jerome said. "Kris, these two are: Ethan and Oliver."

"Hi." Kim said shyly.  
>"Hey." Ethan greeted.<p>

Oliver waved at her before looking at Jerome. "The three of us need a plan for our next set."

"Got it. Just give me a minute." he said before turning to Kim.

"I like your friends." she said.

"Kris… Really?" Jerome asked.

"Get over it, it's the first thing I thought of." Kim said. "So, what is this 'next set' Oliver was talking about?"

"The three of us are in a band. Oliver is the drummer. Ethan plays the bass and he uses a keyboard to fill in the extra instruments." Jerome explained.

"What about you?"

"I play acoustic and lead guitar." he said. "We held auditions for a singer about a month ago, but we hit rock bottom. So the three of us just play covers. Although we can just crank out a new song in a few minutes, it would be cool to be have lyrics, you know? We usually play the same covers, occasionally throwing out something random, but we get sick of playing the same thing over and over again."

"That sucks." Kim said.

"Jerome." Ethan called.

Kim and Jerome said their goodbyes as they went their own ways. To be honest Kim didn't want to leave the Juice Bar, but she doesn't have any money. Then she remembered something on the door when she and Jerome walked in. A 'Help Wanted' sign. That gave her a reason to stay, plus if she got the job, she would be able to earn money.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… On Radopolis…<p>

"I just don't know what to do." Matt said crushing the soda can in his hand and throwing it to the recycle across the room. He reached down to the cooler to grab another soda. Matt and Slider moved the cooler to where they were sitting. The two of them together finished a dozen sodas, a third of the empty cans in the surrounding the recycle bin because they missed.

"Just so you know, I didn't kill her." Slider said.

"I never said…" Matt recently told Slider what happened and what he said to Inez and Jackie. "Okay, maybe I did, but I was just in the heat of the moment. I'm sure you and Kim said something like that once or twice before."

"Saying things we regret to say to each other. Yeah, I still wish I could take some of it back." Slider said.

"When was the last time you apologized to her?" Matt asked.

"Almost a month ago. When I…" Slider paused remembering what he and Kim talked about. The kiss.

"When you what?" Matt asked.

"She made me swear not to tell any of you guys."

"Of course she did. So, how did you apologize to her?"

"I didn't know why I did whatever I did, so I'd start with saying, "I don't know." Then I'd try to explain myself. When I finished, I paused, giving her time to sink it in. Then I said sorry." Slider said.

"Did it work?" Matt asked.

"Yeah… She wasn't mad at me to begin with, anyway. So, I'm not sure if it'll work for your current situation right now."

"I'll try it, but if it doesn't work, then I'm staying here tonight." Matt said. "Wait how long have I been here?"

"A couple hours." Slider said.

"It's almost noon. Would it be a good idea to make them lunch?" Matt asked.

"I don't know the girls like you do. You do whatever you think is best." Slider said.

"Thanks, Sly." Matt said as he got up. "The only question now is will they forgive me?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… At Control Central…<p>

Digit came out of the Control room, he was exhausted from fixing Motherboard. Kim made it look so easy and she'd be done in at least fifteen minutes. Digit has been working for about three hours. He needed a break.

A cybercoop approached Control Central and landed on the balcony. Matt came out and looked to his bird friend. "Hey, Didge."

"Hey, Matty. Where did you go?"

"Radopolis. I needed advice about girls. How's Motherboard?"

"She's doing great. I think I finished. Boy, this was a lot easier when Kim was around." Digit said.

"I know."

The two heard buzzing and beeping coming from the Control Room. Motherboard went haywire again.

Digit sighed, "Wish me luck." He said before going back into the room.

Once he left, Matt started walking to Kim's room. It's too weird saying the space that they all share is the Cybersquad's room. After all, it was her room to begin with.

Once he opened the door to the big room, he started looking around for Jackie and Inez. He didn't see them in the main room, so his guess was that they were still in Inez's room.

Matt stood in front of her door, taking a deep breath before entering. He saw the girls on bed, leaning against the wall. A plastic bag full of used tissues lies on the floor next to the bed. They must have stopped crying. The two of them met eyes with Matt, and vice versa. Silence filled the room, all of them remembered what was said when they were arguing.

"Look," Matt said. "I'm- I'm sorry about what I said. I don't know what came over me to make me say that. I mean, we've all pretty much lost it after what happened to Kim. I was in the heat of the moment, you know. I don't know why I didn't say this earlier, but the reason I want to find Kim's body is because I want her to have a funeral. She at least deserves something better than rotting on Solaria. After what she did for us; I mean, she let us live in Cyberspace." Matt finished. "If you guys don't believe me, then I'll make lunch. I don't care what you want, I'll-" Matt was cut off by a surprise hug from the girls.

"We forgive you, Matt." Jackie said.

"You do?" Matt asked.

"Of course we do," Inez said as they released each other. "You're right; we've all lost it."

"So, can we put this all behind us?" Matt asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Inez said.

"So, you guys want something to eat?" Matt asked.

"I'd love some… but can it not be here? I don't think I can look at Kim's empty chair anymore." Jackie asked.

Matt paused for a minute. "I think I know a place."

* * *

><p>"To Kim." Matt said as he held his milkshake in the air.<p>

"To Kim." the girls responded, clinking their milkshakes together.

The three kids were sitting in a booth of Kim's favorite diner, the one closest to the door. It was slightly more packed from the last time they were there. They soon figured out why Kim loved this dinner so much. The food was delicious, the prices were low, and the service was fast.

They were laughing, smiling, and having a good time. Something they haven't done in a while. They went to that diner to honor their friend, Kim could have sat anywhere in the diner, so they didn't have to make themselves sick by glaring wherever she used to sit. Plus they wanted the diner to become a safe haven for them. Go someplace when they all feel depressed about what happened. Somewhere they can forget what's going on, and just feel happy. After all, it was Kim's safe haven.

Matt, Jackie, and Inez couldn't help but notice that the diner was only playing Green Day songs softly. They didn't mind, but it was weird that there was only one band playing rather than multiple artists.

When the kids finished eating, they saw a guy come and collect their plates. His name tag showing: Roger.

"You three enjoy your food?" he asked.

"Yes, we did." Jackie said.

"You three are friends of Kim, aren't you?" he said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah… How did you know?" Inez asked.

"I believe you three were with her here on her birthday." Roger responded.

The Cybersquad took a moment to remember the day Kim joined their team. When they were in this diner and Kim explained herself.

"How do you know her?" Inez asked.

"The girl fixed my machines. I rewarded her with free food every time she comes here, but she still pays a random amount of snelfus." Roger said. "Boy, did she love this place."

The currently playing Green Day song ended only for another one to start.

"I have a question. Why are you only playing Green Day songs?" Matt asked.

"It was her favorite band." Roger said. "She'd come in and order fries and/or a chocolate milkshake, then take a seat in this very booth. For some reason it was her favorite one. And almost every time I walk by her, she'd be either humming or tapping a song by Green Day on the table."  
>The three kids stayed silent, taking in what they just heard. They were surprised that this whole time they were sitting in Kim's booth. Laughing, like there wasn't a care in the world. Why did that matter to them? It's Kim's booth, she would want them to sit there and be happy. Not feel weird because she's dead.<p>

"You three have been through enough, you don't need to pay." Roger said.

"No, I'll pay." Matt said.

"If you insist." The manager said putting the receipt on the table.

Matt payed for the meals before he and the girls left the diner. They were all satisfied, so they decided to head back to Control Central. They're all still friends, and they plan to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… On Solaria…<p>

Slowly building a new life, Kim is doing pretty good so far. She has a new identity, a cave to live in, some new allies, and a new job. She works the night shift at the Juice Bar as a waitress and she's in charge of closing up shop. Meaning she had to check inventory, clean the tables, wash the dishes, put up the chairs, lock up the place, stuff like that.

She heard Jerome and his band play and they were really good. After their show, the her boss pulled them aside to talk to them. She was too busy to ask Jerome about it, and he was discussing with his friends about something, so she didn't want to interrupt.

It took about a half hour for Kim to get used to her new job. It wasn't hard, but she had to break-in her new wig. Her head was itching up a storm, and she couldn't scratch it, because if she scratched the wrong part of the wig, it could make it crooked or fall off her head entirely. Leading to exposure.

Night time rolled around, everyone left including her boss, leaving her alone. She already finished inventory on the food, and the dishes with some rubber gloves that she found. So she just needed to clean the tables and put up chairs. Except she had one problem, her boss only gave her some power. Enough for full light in the kitchen and stock room, and dim lights in the restaurant, giving her a calming atmosphere. Though the power is enough for light, it's not enough for powering music to be playing through the wall speakers. Kim couldn't find a portable radio, and her's was back in the cave. So it was quiet in the Juice Bar and she hated working in silence. Kim didn't really want to be snooping around in places she shouldn't, so she didn't try to find a way to get the music playing.

Sighing, Kim just grabbed a rag and started to wipe the tables clean before putting up the chairs, when she decided to sing what she thought was the perfect song to describe her life right now.

"_I walk a lonely road_  
><em>The only one that I have ever known<em>  
><em>Don't know where it goes<em>  
><em>But it's home to me and I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk this empty street<em>  
><em>On the Blvd. of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>Where the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone, I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone, I walk a-<em>  
><em>My shadow's the only one who walks beside me<em>  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me<em>  
><em>'Til then I walk alone<em>  
><em>Ahah. Ahah. Ahah. Ah-ah<em>  
><em>Ahah. Ahah. Ahah<em>  
><em>I'm walking down the line<em>  
><em>That divides me somewhere in my mind<em>  
><em>On the borderline of the edge<em>  
><em>And where I walk alone<em>  
><em>Read between the lines<em>  
><em>Of what's fucked up and everything's alright<em>  
><em>Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive<em>  
><em>And I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone, I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone, I walk a-<em>  
><em>My shadow's the only one who walks beside me<em>  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me<em>  
><em>'Til then I walk alone<em>  
><em>Ahah. Ahah. Ahah. Ah-ah<em>  
><em>Ahah. Ahah. Ahah<em>  
><em>I walk alone, I walk a-<em>  
><em>I walk this empty street<em>  
><em>On the Blvd. of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>Where the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk a-<em>  
><em>My shadow's the only one who walks beside me<em>  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me<em>  
><em>'Til then I walk alone.<em>"*

Kim hummed the last part of the song until the end.

Little did she know, someone else was still here. Recording her voice before he left out the back door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chapter completed. Freaking finally! Take that writer's block! Now I have to get through writer's block for the next whatever number of chapters! Whoohoo!**

**I'm doing my best to get my chapters up ASAP. You'd think after finals, teachers would give you a break. Nope. Anyway, I'm trying really hard to make my stories really, really good, because of the lack of stories on this fandom. Good things come to those who wait… monthly… But I am really excited for this story, that I wrote two different, really emotional parts for separate chapters that I'm really excited for. I have an idea on where I want this story to go and what I want in it. So I guess that stuff is good news, I think.**

**Thank you, love you. Bye.**

***-Cyberchase- Episode: 204 (True Colors)**

***- _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by Green Day.**


	3. Runaway

**A/N: Okay next chapter! If you haven't noticed, this story is going to be a bit more… musical. I'm sorry if this will bug you, but these songs just fit so perfectly with what is going on. You have to admit that. Phase one will focus around one of my favorite artists which you'll know by the end of this chapter. On another note, we have a special guest at the end of this chapter. You know him, you love him. You have to read to find out who he is! *Evil laugh.***

**Disclaimer: I own Kim, not Cyberchase.**

Phase One

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>SPLASH!<em>

Kim skipped another rock across the ocean. She was on the beach; far enough from the visitors so she wouldn't hit them, but close enough to not stand out. In her mind though, she did stick out. Even more than a sore thumb. Sure, with the wig and clothing, she looked like a normal cybercitizen, but no one else on the beach could hide something so horrible in their soul… like the incognito blonde.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be alone in this. But what other choice did she have. Kim only trusted one person at this point, Jerome. It was good for her to gain her trust back, but still, who could she even trust? Who can she tell? She wanted to tell Slider, but she couldn't. Ledge is very observant… as far as she could tell. Slider is probably heartbroken right now, and if she told him that she was okay, then Ledge might notice and get the idea that she's still alive. That's the last thing she wanted.

Kim looked down to her pile of flat rocks to skip another one, but it was empty. Sighing she looked near the shore to see if she could find one. Smiling slightly, Kim walked closer to the shoreline. She bent down to pick up the flat surfaced rock when a wave washed up. Kim jumped out of the way before she could actually touch the water.

"Fine, I was done anyway." Kim said to the ocean.

It's the fourth day since her death. Her shift doesn't start until seven at night, so she basically had the day to herself.

Grabbing her bag she sat down in a beach chair and pulled out her journal to write in. Kim's been writing non-stop since this morning- talk about inspiration. After a while of writing, she could hear two guys walking by her.

"Dude, I'm sick of throwing the ball around, we need something better to do." one of them said.

"Well, what else is there to do?" the other one asked. "I have an idea."

"What is it, then?"

"How about we go to Kim's Cliff?"

"Now that's a good idea. Who knows, maybe we'll even see her ghost." he smirked.

The two run off into the forest, leaving Kim with her thoughts. She couldn't believe people actually dubbed that cliff after her. But the way that guy said it…made it sound like a joke. It was just a slap to the face just to get her back into reality. Kim was dead, and Kris was alive… at least to the public.

Just hearing "Kim's Cliff" made her sick. Like she could throw up her breakfast in the bushes: bananas she picked from the jungle, it's basically all she's been eating since she didn't have any money, yet.

She was in so much pain, so much emotional pain. Putting her journal back in her bag she stood up and decided to the Juice Bar. Maybe her boss would ask her to cover someone's shift so she could work away the pain. Or maybe she'd see Jerome and she could talk to him. Either way, she was going to distract herself from... Herself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile... On Radopolis...<p>

"Almost... finished..." Slider grunted as he tightened the second to last screw in the skateboard he built to honor Kim. A light blue one that fades into a dark blue to resemble her eyes. A white lightning bolt down the middle for the white tank top that she wore. And finally, yellow wheels to resemble her blonde hair.

Slider reached for the last screw, but he knocked it off the table. As he bent down to pick it up, the phone rang and hit his head from under the table as he went to go answer it.

"Damn." He muttered before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Slider, hey. I'm glad you picked up." It was a female voice and he heard it before, but he couldn't put a name on her. "I'm not sure if you remember me, the last time we saw each other was a few months ago. I worked with Kim."

"Wait..." Slider said, he was remembering the girl Kim worked with that was an older sister to her. "Mar-ia?"

"Close, Martha."

"Sorry. So, why did you call?"

"Kim."

"What about her? Is she with you?"

"I wish..." Martha said, he actually believes that Kim is alive. Almost desperate to believe so. "I'm really sorry that you had to go through that... But that's not why I called."

"Then why did you?"

"This might be a weird question, but you wouldn't happen to know what Kim's favorite flowers are, would you?"

"Why?"

"I'm kind of planning something."

"Please, Martha. Don't tell me it's a funeral."

"Don't worry it's not. Now can you answer the question?"

Slider paused, pondering the question, "She liked lilies and... This other flower..."

"And what is this other flower?"

"Um... It was the name of a song that she liked. I swear it's on the tip of my tongue."

"Don't strain yourself, Slider. I'll try to figure it out on my own, but if you remember, then don't hesitate to call." Martha said. "I have to get back to work, bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up, Slider went back to his skateboard, screwing in the last screw. Once he finished, he sighed looking at the board. He needed to test it out, so Slider grabbed a helmet and rode out, hoping to bring some closer to himself, but that soon turned into him thinking about Kim's favorite flower. Why couldn't he remember? He remembered lilies right off the bat, but what was the other one? He knew that it was the title of a song that Kim liked, and that she liked it because it was a really beautiful song, but he couldn't remember what it was.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…. On Solaria….<p>

Kim entered the Juice Bar, she looked at an empty table in the corner and walked over to it. Sitting down, Kim pulled out her journal and continued to write.

"Kris," Kim looked over her shoulder to see her boss. He waved her to come to him. Standing up, she walked over to him, leaving her things there. Her mistake.

* * *

><p>Jerome, who was standing outside the bar with his band, was talking about the problem their boss had.<p>

"How are we supposed to get a singer?" Oliver asked. "I don't really feel like holding auditions again."

"I might know one," Jerome said. "You remember Kris?" he pulled his phone out of his pocket and played the recording from last night.

"Isn't that Green Day?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Jerome asked.

Oliver paused. "I'll admit she's good, but still I don't want to play covers all the time."

"Deal with it then." Jerome said turning off his phone and entering the Juice Bar. "Look, her stuff is right there. We'll just wait for her to get back, and then we'll ask if she'd be alright singing."

The guys made their way over to her table, taking a seat and accidently looking at her open journal.

* * *

><p>Kim finally finished talking to her boss, he just needed to tell her about the shipment coming in tonight and to tell her about the good job she did last night. Plus, she was told that she'd get paid next week. Kim was so happy, she couldn't stop thinking about the first meal she was going to eat. But the happiness faded when she got back to her table, her journal was gone.<p>

"Oh, shit." she whispered to herself.

Kim ripped her bag from the back of her chair, looking through it. Her journal had her name in it. 'Kim' was written in the inside cover in big, bolded, pencil-shaded letters. If anyone got a hold of that right now, she would be really screwed. Like no one would come up to her and ask her where she got that journal, or use it as evidence against herself for pushing a girl off a cliff. Imagine if Ledge came back to look for her body and got a hold of it. What would she do then? The possibilities were endless and she was terrified. Kim glanced up and saw Jerome holding her journal by the stage with his friends. Marching over there, her hands clenched into fists, Kim was furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she nearly yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jerome said.

"Never." Kim ripped her journal out of Jerome's hands. "Touch this. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You're standing, so I guess I didn't, but you're pretty good." Jerome said.

"Pretty good at what?" Kim asked.

"That." he said pointing at the blue journal. "It's really good. I mean, look," Jerome grabbed the journal from Kim and opened it to a page as he set it down on a music stand. "This one about wanting to run away is pretty great. Almost lyric great."

"You want me to write songs for your band? I'll do that." Kim said.

"Not exactly." Ethan joined in.

"Shut up, Ethan." Jerome said.

"We want you to sing." Ethan said, ignoring his friend.

"Ha… Hell no. I'm not a singer." Kim said.

"Look, it's either, you _don't_ sing, or you _can't_ sing. Which is it?" Oliver chimed in.

"Can I leave now?" Kim asked.

"Not until the song's done." Jerome said.

"What?" Kim said now noticing Jerome's guitar and the rest of the band in place.

They started to play something, it was definitely new. Turning around, she saw the Juice Bar about half full. Getting over her five-second stage fright, Kim looked at the microphone that stood in front of her, the music stand with her journal next to it. She took a deep breath thinking about ditching, but instead she just went with it.

_"Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah_  
><em>Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late<em>  
><em>My phone won't work cause it's out of range<em>  
><em>Look like it's just one of those kind of days<em>

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground_  
><em>No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow<em>  
><em>Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no<em>  
><em>Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud<em>

_And I feel so alive_  
><em>I can't help myself<br>Don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
><em>Throw my hands up and let it go<em>  
><em>Forget about everything and runaway, yeah<em>  
><em>I just wanna fall and lose myself<em>  
><em>Laughing so hard it hurts like hell<em>  
><em>Forget about everything and runaway, yeah<em>

_So-so is how I'm doing if you're wondering_  
><em>I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning<em>  
><em>Stay there come closer it's at your own risk<em>  
><em>Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch<em>

_And I feel so alive_  
><em>I can't help myself<br>Don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
><em>Throw my hands up and let it go<em>  
><em>Forget about everything and runaway, yeah<em>  
><em>I just wanna fall and lose myself<em>  
><em>Laughing so hard it hurts like hell<em>  
><em>Forget about everything and runaway, yeah<em>*"

Kim heard hoots and claps when she finished, taking a second to take in what just happened. She turned to the three guys behind her, as the four of them together smiled.

* * *

><p>The next night….<p>

It was about thirty minutes until closing time. Her arms were sore from shelving the new stocks that came in last night. There was seventy-five boxes she had to unpack and store in the freezer.

"Kris." turning around, Kim saw her manager walk up to her with a clipboard in his hand. He didn't look too happy. "I need to talk to you about last night's shipment."

"It wasn't too hard, Sir. Seventy-five boxes weren't too much of a problem." Kim responded.

"That's the problem, I ordered a hundred boxes." he said.

"I'm sorry, but I only received seventy-five." Kim said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the other twenty-five went do you? I left you in charge of them, and they wouldn't grow legs and walk away."

"How dare you accuse me of stealing your stock. How are you supposed to trust your employees if you can't even trust your newest one. Besides, why would I risk losing a job that I just got." Kim walked away from the conversation, leaving her boss to feel sorry for accusing her of something she didn't do… alone.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Day six and it's still painful. Technically this is day three because the first three days she was in a coma, but still Kim hasn't seen her friends in almost a week.

She was scouring the jungle for bananas or other fruit because the tree she was taking bananas from ran out. But she only had to wait four more days for her paycheck, since she started her job three days ago.

With luck she found a mango tree, but sadly there was only one that wasn't bruised, had holes in it, etc.

Food was food, though and she could hold out until tomorrow, right?

Kim plucked it from the tree and held it in her hands. It looked so beautiful, but she had to eat it.

Bringing it to her mouth, she paused for a second before taking a bite. It was so sweet, with a tangy hint. A small smile spread across her face before she took another bite.

After countless bananas she ate, this mango was the most amazing ever.

Sadly, all good things come to an end. Kim finished eating the fruit and buried the seed in the ground. She brushed off her hands, but they were still dirty, plus she felt like swimming.

But first, she wanted to check on the Shadow Beast and see how he and the Cyberserpent were doing with the food she helped get for them. The serpent likely ate fish or something, so it was probably easy for him to get food. As for the Shadow Beast, he most likely had to scour the island for food. Kim could understand his troubles, she was starving. So to help him out and to pay him back for not killing her, she let him take twenty-five boxes from the shipment while she "wasn't looking."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…. On Tikiville….<p>

Creech was tending to the new garden that she and Kim composed, it was so beautiful. All the different colors and patterns just pulled it all together. She was debating to give Kim a small garden in her honor, but it was so easy to shoot down. And besides, she'd rather wait for her body since she loved Tikiville's beauty and would likely want to be buried here. Not to mention the diner is already doing something in her honor.

"Creech," the cybersite ruler turned around to see Slider running towards her. "I've been looking all over for you." he said after catching his breath.

"Does this have something to do with… You know…" Creech trailed off.

They both took a moment of silence for their dead friend.

"No one could have perceived worse than you." Creech said.

"You don't know how many times I've heard someone say that they're sorry." Slider responded. According to Kim, Creech would win Sweetest Cyborg award. He couldn't argue. She'd always mean well, and was always the nicest person you'd probably ever meet. So he felt sort of bad saying that to her. "But yes it does. About Kim actually."

"What do you mean?" Creech asked.

"One of Kim's friends called me, asking about Kim's favorite flower. She said that it wasn't a funeral, but I don't know what she was up to." Slider said. "I know that Kim liked lilies."

"Didn't she like two flowers?" Creech said.

"That's what I need help on. Do you know what the other one was?"

"No, I'm sorry." Creech said with sorrow.

Silence filled the space between the two.

"I know this must be difficult for you. I couldn't imagine how you felt when it happened. I felt horrible. Inez told me how you were taking this, and I'm not going to tell you to move on." Creech said.

"Then what are you going to tell me?" Slider asked.

"Where do you think she is?"

"… I don't know. Probably… trapped somewhere and she's waiting for someone to find her."

Creech broke eye contact with him, seeing how much he believes that Kim is still alive.

"Slider… Where do you think Kim would like to be buried when the time comes?"

"Probably here." he sighed.

"All you have left is memories. If you lose those, then she will be truly gone." Creech said. "That's all I'm going to tell you."

* * *

><p>The next day… On Solaria….<p>

Saturday, August 18th. Today marks a week from Kim's death date. And to celebrate, Kim decided to collect seashells because why the hell not. She was bored and she needed to get used to swimming with a tail. When she would find one on the ocean floor, she'd put it in her pull-string bag. Her goal is to try and decorate her cave just a little bit with the shells she's collecting.

So what if everyone thought Kim was dead, she had a new life, and it's better this way, right? Though, it is a bit strange to hear that she was dead, she didn't care that much. It's just the media being the media, but it still hurt.

Kim popped her head out of the water to get some air. Pulling her bag open, she started looking through all the shells she found. Her back was up against a rock pillar that was poking through the water hiding her blonde hair. For some reason, her wig disappears along with her clothes when she's in the water.

"Where the hell is she?!"

Kim jerked her head up from her bag as she sunk slightly into the water. She turned around and peered her head around the rock pillar. To her dismay, and to her fear, she saw Ledge. Luckily he was walking away from her current position, but he was looking along the shore and out to sea.

"It's been a whole damn week now. Where is that bitch?" he said.

Not that she didn't mind because she would call herself that, but is he referring to Kim as a bitch? And if he is, why is he looking for her? He was the one who pushed her off the cliff, making everyone think she drowned. So, why did he come back?

"I swear, if that bitch is alive… No, she couldn't be, she would have told someone. If she is then I'll kill her with my bare hands and leave her at Slider's doorstep." Ledge smirked to himself. "The look on his face when he'd see her would be more satisfying than her body."

He wouldn't. That would be worse than everything he did to her combined, and that was painful stab in the back. But if he got ahold of her… that would be- oh, she didn't even want to think about how painful that would be. In fact, just thinking about it was painful enough. She could feel it eat up her heart, taking tiny bites to make the pain last even longer.

Kim decided it was best to go back to her cave, where she can be alone, and where no one could judge her. She collected enough shells and she didn't feel like collecting any more. So the blonde ducked her head under water and slowly swam back to her cave.

Once she got there, Kim tossed her bag onto the sand. She stared at it for a while, why was she even collecting shells? It was to keep her mind off of what's going on in reality. To stop reminding herself that it's been a long week since she's seen her friends. Kim missed them, dearly. And now she knows for certain that she can never show her true face in public again. Otherwise, all hell would break loose; for her friends, and even more so for her. What was she to do?

Nothing.

She couldn't do anything. Kim is powerless, pathetic, worthless, and even more, but she is the only thing keeping Ledge from doing something. He's looking for proof that she's dead. And as long as she's still alive, a body would never be found.

* * *

><p>Humming to herself, Kim cleaned the countertops of the empty diner. After was happened earlier today, it was all she could think about. She was only humming to keep herself occupied from thinking about it. If anything, she thought she was doing pretty good, though she did better in the storage locker. All she could think about was all that food just sitting right in front of her saying, "Eat me, Kim, eat me." It was just so tempting, but she managed to pull herself out of the room before anything could happen.<p>

"Three more days. Just three more days." she told herself. She was counting down the days- hours even- until she gets her paycheck, then she was going to have a Thanksgiving feast.

It was almost nine-thirty, and Kim still had a lot more things to do before she could go… back to her cave. The cave was her home at the moment, but it didn't feel like home. It was just a place she could stay where she knows no one will find.

Kim suddenly heard something come from outside. Her eyes looked around for a source, but saw nothing. Whatever it was, it came from behind the diner where she couldn't see. Then she saw a silhouette walk by the front windows towards the door.

Kim started to panic. The doors weren't locked, and she wouldn't be able to reach the doors in time to lock it. She looked around for some kind of protection and she found a good sized knife on the kitchen counter behind her.

She grabbed it with one hand and let it drape behind the counter she was cleaning, hiding it from whoever, as she used her other hand to keep cleaning the counter.

She took a deep breath before she heard the door open.

"Sorry, we're closed." Kim managed to say without leaking out any fear.

"I figured, but I'm in need of some help."

The voice sounded familiar to her. Kim looked up and saw the last person she expected to see stand in the doorway. Dr. Marbles.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She was speechless.

"By any chance would you have any fuel? My cybercoop just went out on me, and just need some gas." he asked.

He was right there. After two years, he was standing right there. Kim put the knife down on the counter as she found her voice.

"Ye-yeah, I think… we do in the back…"

Dr. Marbles noticed the knife. "Did I frighten you?"

"Excuse me?" she said. Kim looked down at the weapon. "Oh, uh… It's dark, and I'm alone so… I'm a bit jumpy, I guess."

"I see. Well, I apologise for scaring you, but do you mind helping out."

"Yeah, sure." Kim said.

Wow, he didn't even recognize her. Not that it wasn't good, but her disguise must be really different from her usual attire. Then again, it was slightly dark in the bar.

Kim followed the doc outside and behind the bar as he led her to his cybercoop.

"This is it." he said.

Kim just stared at the coop, she hasn't seen it in so long. It was a grey, two-seater. Normally, he takes his one-seater, but he took this one instead. He just left it a note and the keys on the one-seater back at Control Central when she was ten. Kim even remembers it word-for-word:

_"I'm sorry that this is sudden, but Hacker will do anything to stop me from finding the encryptor chip. I do not want to put Motherboard, Digit, our Earth friends, and especially you, Kim, in any danger that he could possibly give. Until I return with a cure, take care of Motherboard and of my coop, and do NOT try and search for me, Kim._  
><em><span>Signed, Dr. Marbles."<span>_

Despite, what it said, she did try and look for him. Kim gave up after a good three hours of searching. She was mad, because he didn't even say goodbye. He just left some note, and she was going to ask why he didn't say goodbye when she found him. For some reason, Kim was more pissed at that, then him leaving.

"Do you need any help with the gas?"

Kim snapped out of her thoughts to look at him.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Do you need any help carrying the gas?" Dr. Marbles said.

"No thank you. I can do it myself." Kim responded before walking off to retrieve to the fuel.

Dr. Marbles gave her an odd glance. Why was she spacing out and stuttering? Maybe she was still scared? No, he knew that wasn't true. Becoming suspicious, Dr. Marbles opened the hood of the coop and unhooked a few things to the engine. When he finished, he closed the hood and turned back to the black-haired girl walking towards him with two cases of fuel.

After the two inserted gas into the coop, Dr. Marbles thanked the girl before he started his coop, but it wouldn't lift off. The doc got out and opened the engine. "You wouldn't mind helping out again, would you." he asked Kim.

Kim nodded as she walked over to him. The doc handed her a flashlight before he started to work on the engine. Kim shined the light in the engine so Dr. Marbles could see better.

"I didn't quite get your name." he said.

"It's… Kris." Kim said.

"Well, Kris, I'm Dr. Marbles."

"Hi…" Kim responded.

After a while of watching Dr. Marbles work on the engine, Kim was having a self-debate. _'Tell him, Kim. Maybe he'll take you to his hideout. No, it's better if he doesn't know. He probably moved on from your "death." So, he would be happy if he knew if you were alive. But still, he might- Doc, what are you doing? You taught me this, the engine works better if the-'_

Kim glanced down at a rock by her feet. She dropped the flashlight in the sand as a decoy to pick it and the rock up. After about a minute of holding it in her hand, Kim threw it at a bush.

Pretending to act scared, she gasped. "What was that?"

"Stay here," Dr. Marbles said. "I'll go see what it was."

He walked towards the bush before Kim quickly tinkered with the engine, fixing the error he made. When she finished, she saw that her fingers had black grease on them. So she culed them into fists, hiding them from the Doc.

While Dr. Marbles went to investigate the noise, he found a rock in the bush, he picked it up and felt that it was warm. If it was in the bush this whole time, the sun wouldn't have heat it up, because the bush provided it shade. Someone was holding it before.

He walked back over to "Kris" saying it was likely a bird or some kind of animal.

Kim nodded before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. She didn't know if that was part of her act by pretending to be scared, or the fact that someone she knew is right in front of her.

After making a few more adjustments, Dr. Marbles closed the hood. "That should do. I appreciate your help." he said.

"It's… no problem, Doctor," Kim said handing back the flashlight. He must not have recognised her. He moved on, and she thought it was best. "Have a nice night."

Instead of responding, Dr. Marbles stared at her for a few seconds before he spoke, "I know it's you."

"I don't understa-" Kim was cut off by Dr. Marbles grabbing her hand forcing it to open and reveal the black grease on it.

"You are the only person I taught how to do that."

Kim stuck with character. "I still don't-"

"I _will_ be back here at noon, tomorrow, and you _will_ be here. Do you understand?"

Kim looked down only for him to tilt her head back up, forcing her to look at him. "Do you understand?" he asked slower.

Kim paused. "Yes."

The twelve-year-old watched Dr. Marbles leave in his coop. Kim sighed before walking back to the Juice Bar to finish closing up shop before she could go back to her cave.

* * *

><p>The cybercoop was silent, no one said a word. Dr. Marbles was driving and next to him was the girl whom he thought was dead: Kim. She still had her wig on, afraid that someone might see her.<p>

They were flying through Cyberspace going to nowhere in particular, as Kim's mind ran a thousand cybermiles a second.

"Doc, can I just-"

"No." He said. "You can't. There is no need to explain.

"That's not what I was going to say." Kim said.

"Either way, Kim, I am very disappointed in you."

"Why, what did I do wrong?"

"I think the question is what did you do right."

"And you're going to say I did nothing right, aren't you?"

Dr. Marbles sighed. "I thought you were dead, Kim."

"So did the rest of Cyberspace. That was kind of the point, Doc."

"You could have told someone you weren't dead."

"I didn't have any choice."

Dr. Marbles was silent for a moment before pulling out his SQWAK Pad.

"What are you doing?"

"If you're going to play dead, Kim, then someone else, besides me should know that you're okay."

"Doc, I'm sure Motherboard will understand what I did."

"I'm not calling Motherboard." He said before putting the device up to his ear. "Coop, is Slider around?"

Kim looked at him like he was crazy. Slider can't know that she's alive. I mean she wanted him to, but she couldn't. He might notice.

"She's alive. — Kim. She's alive. — She's sitting right next to me."

The Doc held the SQWAK out to Kim.

Sucking it up, she picked up the device and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Kim?" It was Coop. "I'd like to know what the hell were you thinking. Let me guess, you weren't."

"Nice to hear from you too, Coop." Kim said sarcastically. "How's Slider?" Though she was glad that it wasn't him, she didn't really like his father scolding her.

"What do you think? He thinks his best friend is dead! How could you be so stupid, Kim?"

Coop ranted on about how depressed Slider was. It broke her heart, but she deserved it. Is letting everyone think you're dead a stupid thing? Yes, but to make Coop and Dr. Marbles understand why she did it, could be simplified into two words.

"I remember." She interrupted.

Coop stopped ranting, letting silence fill in the call, and even more so in the coop.

"Put it on speaker." Coop said. He knew that Dr. Marbles and himself had the same questions on what exactly she remembers.

Kim did as told.

"When did you-?" he asked.

"Three days after he tried to kill me. The photo." Kim responded.

"So it was..." The Doc started.

"Yes."

"Well, Doc. You were right." Coop said.

"About what?"

"He thought that he killed you." Coop said. "Do you know how hard it was to tell him that you were dead?"

"You don't think this is hard for me, Coop! Huh?" Kim said. "Every morning since I found out I was dead, I go in public wondering if I'll ever be discovered by someone I don't want, or have some random people say that they're going to pay a visit to what is now called Kim's Cliff, hoping to see my ghost. Everyday I am slowly going insane knowing that he actually came back to kill me, and would right now if he could. It breaks my heart knowing that Slider is suffering, thinking that I'm dead. But..." Kim calmed down. "This is something that you could can use to your advantage, Coop."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know that this is a lot to ask, but you can't tell Slider about this."

"Not tell my depressed son that is best friend is alive. That's shit!"

"Come on, I didn't tell Slider where you were."

She had him now based on the silence coming through the SQWAK.

"I knew that deal would come and bite me in the ass one day." Coop said. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Encourage him. Hint that I'm still alive. I don't know, you're his father." Kim said.

"I swear, Kim... He's coming back."

"Wha-"

"Hey, Slider, you doing okay."

"Yeah... Who are you talking to?" Kim could hear the conversation on her end. Coop was right, he did sound depressed.

"The Doc."

After turning off the speaker, Kim's arm shot out with the SQWAK Pad in hand towards Dr. Marbles. She didn't want to talk anymore after hearing Slider's voice.

Kim leaned back in her seat and looked out the window, as the Doc and Coop finished talking.

After ending the call with his friend, Dr. Marbles landed on one of the small deserted Cybersites floating around in Cyberspace.

"Kim. I understand that he forced you into hiding, but you don't deserve this. Why are you even hiding?"

"Because... Because I'm scared, okay!" Kim yelled. "I'm scared of him. Do you even know what he did to me? The incident is only the start of it. He stalked me, gave me a panic attack, and I was almost murdered by him four times. He took everything that made me happy away from me. If I ever show my face in public again, he'll go out of his way to kill me right there."

"Kim, he wouldn't try to-"

"You didn't hear what he said. Before you found me, during the day, I saw him looking for my body. He said and I quote, _'I'll kill her and leave her body at Slider's doorstep.'_"

"Kim-"

"For some reason, he wants me dead, it's why he's been looking for my body. I've made allies that I can trust, but still, I-I'm..." She couldn't hold it in any more. "I'm alone."

Kim buried her face into her hands as she started crying. That's all Kim was afraid of, being alone. When she was younger, before she came into Cyberspace. She always thought that as long as she had her sister, she was never alone. But after Madison left her and apparently disowned her, that's all she's ever been afraid of, feeling lost and alone. Losing everything she cared about.

Dr. Marbles figured that out a few days after coming into Cyberspace.

He moved closer to Kim before pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. Letting her cry on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this is sort of a depressing chapter, but I hope you liked it. This should be just about it until the next chapter. So, yeah… Bye.**

***-Runaway by Avril Lavigne.**


	4. Iris

**A/N: I'm not dead, I am alive. Yes, I know I'm late, but you guys want good content, so this is it. I'll give you word count at the end when you finish reading. I'm saying this now to prepare yourself. You might want to have some tissues nearby depending how emotional you are. Okay, maybe not that emotional, but still this is an intense chapter.**

**On your mark. Get set. Go!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim, not Cyberchase, or anything with the * after it.**

Phase One

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>August 3rd- 8 days before Kim's death.<strong>

Matt panted as he made his way back to Kim's room. The blonde made him run a few miles for some reason. He could hear something playing in Kim's room. He opened the door to see Kim, Inez, and Jackie sitting on the couch staring at the TV in front of them.

He walked over to them trying to figure out what they were watching.

"Hey, what-"

He was interrupted by the girls shushing him.

"What are you-"

The girls shushed him again only more harshly this time.

"But what are you-"

Kim shoved a pillow in his face that time.

Sliding the pillow off his face he started watching the movie. It was an old black and white one and it looked like they were at an airport. He watched a man and a woman argue about if the woman should get on the plane. He had no idea why the girls were so into it.

_"But what about us?"_ the woman said.

_"We'll always have Paris.*"_ the man said.

The girls sighed romantically. Matt rolled his eyes at this and went to the kitchen to get some water. He opened the fridge to grab a water bottle before chugging the whole thing.

After about ten more minutes the movie ended and the girls walked into the kitchen where Matt was staying to avoid the movie.

"See, what did I tell you? _'Casablanca'_ is one of the best movies ever." Kim said.

"We never said it wasn't." Inez said.

"It was so beautiful." Jackie said.

"Maybe we should get Matt to watch it." Kim said.

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Matt said quickly. "I am not watching a chick flick."

"It's not a chick flick." Inez told him.

"A man and a woman are in love. The end." Matt said.

"It's way more complex than that." Jackie said.

"Whatever, I'm still not watching it." Matt said.

"Alright fine, I won't force you… Yet." Kim said.

"Another thing, why did you make me run?"

"Did I?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you did you told me to go run a mile or two." Matt said.

"Huh, I guess I did." she said with a smile.

"You know what forget it, I'm probably not going to get anything out of you, am I?"

"No, you're not." she said with a laugh. "So, I have a question for all of you."

"Which is?" Jackie asked.

"The fans want us to do a vlog for tomorrow's signing so we can put it on the website. Would that be okay?" Kim asked.

"I don't see why not." Inez said.

"Sweet, this will be fun." Kim said. "So do you guys want to watch another movie?"

"Sure, but can it not be a chick flick?" Matt said.

"Enough with the chick flick." Jackie said. "What do you want to watch?"

"Star Wars!" Matt said quickly.

"I don't have any of those movies, sorry." Kim said.

"Then what do you have?" Matt asked.

"Uh… I have some comedy movies, older movies, a good handful of Disney movies, a lot of horror movies, a couple-"

"Let's watch a horror one." Matt said.

"What, really?" Kim said. She was surprised that he would want to watch one. "Are you guys okay with that?"

"Are you scared, Kim?" Inez asked.

"What part of I have a lot of horror movies don't you get? I love them." Kim said. "I just don't want you guys staying up all night out of fear and then fall asleep halfway through the signing. But if you guys want to, we can, it's almost five o'clock anyway. So it will give the movie time to wear off."

"Yes!" the three chorused.

"You guys make popcorn, I'll get the movie." Kim said before turning away.

After Matt, Jackie and Inez came back with a big bowl of popcorn, Kim put the movie in.

"What are we watching?" Inez asked.

"_'The Blair Witch Project.'_ It's rated R, but it's not that scary, just some language. But you guys hear me swear sometimes, don't you?" Kim said as she sat down on the couch before pressing play. "Oh, wait." Kim got up and turned off the lights. The perfect horror movie atmosphere.

"Are you serious, Kim?" Inez asked.

"Oh, you getting scared now?" Kim said before sitting back down. "The movie had just begun. No backing out now." Kim said before eating a piece of popcorn.

* * *

><p>Jackie smiled at the memory before she set down <em>'The Blair Witch Project'<em> in Kim's movie box. She was digging through the late blonde's movie collection only to find that Kim wasn't kidding when she said she had a lot of horror movies.

Kim was teasing the three of them after the movie was over. She would come up behind one of them and tickle their sides as she spoke in a creepy voice, _"The Blair Witch is commin' to get ya."_ Then Kim would laugh afterwards as her prey squirmed to get away from her.

It worked every time.

Jackie's smile soon faded as her brain reminded her that Kim was dead.

"Hey, Jax, are you okay?" Inez asked.

"What?" Jackie said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah, I'm just... Reliving memories."

"You're not thinking about watching that movie again are you?" Inez asked.

"_'Blair witch?'_ No. I was planning to watch _'Casablanca,'_ but I got distracted by Kim's horror collection." Jackie said.

"How many did she have?"

"Hard to say."

Silence fell between the girls.

"The Blair Witch is comin' to get ya!"

"MATT, STOP IT!" Inez shrieked as she squirmed out of Matt's hold.

Matt laughed at Inez's response. "Now I see why Kim would always do this, it's fun."

Inez punched him in the arm. "It was bad enough when she did it."

"Well, you were the only one who was scared of the movie." Matt said.

"I wasn't scared, Jackie was scared." Inez said.

"I was, but I didn't get nightmares from it." Jackie said as she continued to look through the movies.

"I didn't get nightmares from the movie, I got nightmares from... Whatever Kim did to scare us afterward." Inez said.

"Wait, a horror film doesn't give you nightmares, but Kim sneaking up behind you and scaring you, does?" Matt asked.

Jackie paused for a moment, "It wasn't Kim giving you the nightmares, was it? It was who she looked like."

"Something like that..." Inez said.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I had a nightmare about my whole family beating me up under Madison's command." Matt said after a few seconds of silence. "I was just trying to bring Kim back with the whole _'Blair Witch'_ thing."

"I know you were, I don't blame you." Inez said.

"Speaking of twins," Jackie spoke. "How do you think Madison feels or felt when Kim... You know..."

"What do you mean?" Matt said.

"Do you think she felt... Hollow? Like half of her was gone? Or is she just an emotionless witch?"

"You mean that whole twin conspiracy thing?" Inez asked. "I don't know, but I don't feel like asking her."

"I know, but it almost melts my brain when I think about it." Jackie said.

"Changing the subject, what should we do now? It's almost eight, and we already had dinner." Matt asked.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Jackie asked.

"Sure, why not?" Inez said.

"As long as it's not that movie you guys were watching with Kim." Matt said as Jackie searched through the movies.

"Come on, Matt." Inez said. "Kim said that you would like it. You did say that you wanted to bring her back, right?"

"That doesn't mean I'm watching what ever you guys were watching." Matt said.

"It's called _'Casablanca,'_ Matt." Jackie said. "I don't believe it!"

"What?" Inez and Matt said.

Jackie pulled out a movie from the box and showed it to them. It was the movie the Cybersquad was in.* The one that they made a couple weeks after their spring break.

"Why does Kim have a copy of this?" Matt said ripping it out of Jackie's hands.

"It's Kim, why wouldn't she?" Jackie said.

"What's that?" Inez said as she took the movie from Matt and opened the case. "There's a sticky note in here."

"What does it say?" Jackie asked.

"_'Dear earthlies, your mind is about to be blown. Go to the menu- behind the scenes- interviews. Love, Kim.'_ Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Inez said.

The three kids put the movie in and followed Kim's directions. After doing so, they came across interview footage from the movie.

_"When I tell people that this is my first movie, they are always surprised."_ It was their director, Mikey. _"I had good cast, good crew, good everything; and that's what surprises them the most."_

"Why did Kim want us to watch this?" Matt asked, but was quickly shushed by the girls.

_"It was hard at first, but I managed to get ahold of things. Everyone told me that I could do it, especially one girl. I would have made her my assistant, but she's done enough already."_ Mikey said.

_"I am _the_ youngest crew member here. I'd say cast and crew, but most of the cast is younger than me."_ Said a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The caption at the bottom of the screen said _'Kim.'_ Under it, said _'Writer/Stunt Tester.'_

"There's no way Kim was there." Matt said.

_"When Mikey first came up with the idea of the movie, he came to Motherboard. Then I walked into them talking about it, and it lead to him telling me about it."_ Kim explained.

_"I hired Kim not because Motherboard suggested it, but because she knew the Cybersquad, she could help and make sure that this is something they would do or say in the film. And I haven't regretted my decision."_ Mikey said.

_"I know those kids like the back of my hand, it was my job to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't get hurt in any missions, so I was hired to be one of the three writers of the script, we just sat around and had a pow-wow. Next thing we knew, a script was done. But the ironic part is that they don't even know I exist."_ Kim laughed a bit after that last comment.

"Now that I think about it, there were only three names on the cover page of the script other than Mikey's. All of them had a last name, but one." Inez said.

_"After the script was done, Mikey asked me to stick around. More importantly he gave me a new job."_ Kim said.

_"The movie had quite a few stunts in it, so I had Kim test them out. I didn't force her, she just came up to me and asked me if she could test out a stunt before we started filming."_ Mikey said. _"Afterwards, I joked about her being the stunt tester, but she took it seriously. Kim was closer in age, she was brave, she said that she wouldn't sue the movie if she got hurt. So, I let her."_

_"Yeah, it was my choice to risk my health over a movie. I'm pretty much responsible if any of them get hurt, so I put myself before them. So what if they don't know me, they might in the future. You never know."_ Kim said.

"She was looking out for us, and we were oblivious to it this whole time." Jackie said out loud.

* * *

><p>Digit opened the door to Kim's room early in the morning. He flew in on his way to the kitchen only to stop short after doing a double take at the three children sleeping on the couch. Matt being a pillow for the girls.<p>

Jackie was resting on Matt's shoulder, his arm was around her. Inez was sleeping on Matt's lap, his other arm draped over her.

Digit smiled. Kim would have loved this sight. Kim.

The cyboid shook his head and proceeded to the kitchen. He started looking through cabinets, drawers, even under the milk in the fridge.

"Where is it?" Digit muttered to himself.

After searching for awhile, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Didge?"

The cyboid turned around to see Matt rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a recipe. Wait, how did you get up? I could have sworn that the girls were sleeping on you." Digit responded.

"Don't ask." Matt said. "Hey, did you know Kim was helping out with the movie we made a few months ago."

"Yeah, I knew." Digit said.

"Did it surprise you?"

"Not really."

Matt started stretching. "Geeze, I'm so sore."

"Well, you slept on the couch. I don't know how Kim slept on that thing." Digit said. "The last time you guys fell asleep on the couch, Kim carried each of you to bed."

"So that's why I was bed that morning." Matt said to himself. "She carried us to bed, really?"

"If you haven't already noticed, Kim really cared about you three." Digit said. "And speaking of Kim, she would cook for you guys right?" he asked as he searched under the sink.

"Yeah, occasionally." Matt responded.

"Did she ever make chili?" Digit asked. "And if she did, do you know where she put the recipe?"

"Yeah, she cooked chili a few nights before she… Anyway, it was really good, a bit hot, though." Matt said.

"Do you know where she put the recipe?" Digit asked again.

"She told me to hide it somewhere. Wait, why are you so curious about Kim's chili?"

"Solaria holds a Hot Chili Festival twice a year. One on the first day of December and one today, the last day of August." Digit said. "Two years ago, I was making chili for the festival. Kim wanted to help, but I told her no. So she went ahead and made her own to compete against me. Oddly enough, she won. It became a tradition for us. We are currently tied with wins at the moment, two-two." the cyboid sighed. "Since Kim isn't able to compete this year, I thought I'd make her's."

"But, Solaria is where she-"

"I know, Matty." Digit interrupted. "You said that you hid the recipe, can you go get it?"

Matt nodded before he went to his room. Soon he came out with an index card in his hands. Matt handed Digit the recipe and the cyboid looked it over. Right on the top it said, 'Kim's hot chili recipe that is totally going to beat Digit's'

He expected nothing less. "Hey would it be alright if I used Kim's kitchen?" Digit asked.

"Go ahead." Matt insisted. "I still can't believe it's almost been three weeks."

"Feels more like a year. Do you want me to make you something?" Digit asked as he grabbed some of the ingredients out from the fridge.

"No, I'm not hungry yet." Matt responded, taking a seat at the table.

"Mango juice? What were you thinking, Kim?" Digit said as he looked over the recipe again.

"Didge, stick with the recipe." Matt said.

"I know. I would have used lemon juice, but if that's what Kim wanted, alright." he said.

"Digit, where do you think Kim's body is?" Matt asked.

Digit stopped what he was doing and took a moment to think about the question. "I think a bunch of super fans found Kim and took her body to some place to praise her."

"You really think that?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's better than shark food or rotting." Digit said before he continued cooking. "Since I'm busy today, how about we all go to Golftopia tomorrow. Get our minds off Kim."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Matty. Kim would want all of you to have fun."

"Alright, Golftopia it is."

"Great, on to the chili!" Digit exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Later that day….<p>

"I like that." Kim said before writing in her journal. _"I'll be backstage after the show."_

Kim, disguised as Kris, was with the rest of her band. They decided to write some songs together, and they were almost finished with the third one.

"Now what?" Kim asked.

"How about, _'I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote, about a girl you used to know.'_" Ethan suggested.

"Perfect." Kim said. "Should be repeat the entire thing like the other choruses?"

"I think we should." Oliver said.

"Alright, I say we're done." Kim said closing her journal.

"_'Freak out,' __'The Best Damn Thing,'_ and _'Sk8er Boi,'_ I say we practice them tomorrow." Jerome said. "Hey Kris, what's the deal with the Avril part in _'The Best Damn Thing?'_"*

"Avril is french for April. Something… big happened to me in April when I was eight." Kim explained.

"Care to share?" Jerome asked.

"Not really."

"Alright, well the festival is on today, are you going to it?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Great, I'll see you there." Jerome said before walking away.

Kim sighed, she really wanted to compete this year. More importantly, she wanted to beat Digit. Kim shook her head before she walked to the festival.

The smell of chili went on for miles and Kim loved it. Once she arrived she could see the judges making their way around each contestant and their chili hoping to win. Other people just walked around and ate chili, so Kim thought she'd get in on the action.

* * *

><p>Kim just about finished trying everyone's chili, she just had one more. Picking up the chili filled cupcake wrapper, Kim scooped some of it with her plastic spoon and took a bite.<p>

_'Wow, that's good. Hot, but has the right amount of sweet, tartness to balance it out. Why does it taste so familiar, though? It almost tastes like the chili I was going to enter… This is my chili.'_ Kim thought. _'Hey, for a dead girl, you know how to make chili.'_ she thought as she took another bite. _'Okay, next time, you cut the recipe in half and split it between Inez and Jackie.'_ she thought as she looked at the entree name. She saw Digit's name.

Kim heard a choking sound, turning her head she saw one of the judges on the sand, white bumps breaking out on his purple skin. She felt bad for him.

A cyberambulance soon came to take him to the hospital. The person who made the chili was disqualified. The judge had an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients, lemon juice. He was allergic to lemons more specifically.

For that reason, Kim didn't put lemon juice in her chili recipe.

After a while, the two remaining judges tallied up their scores and decided on a winner. They called up their second and third place winners, all they had left was first.

"And the winner is… Digit LeBoid!"

Kim watched as the cyboid flew up to the stage and take his trophy.

"Congratulations, Digit, care to share your secret?"

"Well," Digit said taking the microphone. "The recipe was from a good friend of mine. This trophy should be her's, I just wish she was here to accept it with me."

Kim felt empty, she couldn't step forward to be with Digit. Digit, she missed him. Not only him, she missed Matt, Jackie, Inez, Motherboard, Slider, everyone. She just wanted to be with them again. She turned away from the crowd and headed into the forest. If only Digit knew how she felt about him.

She needed some time to herself, to think over this whole thing. Hiding, running away from her problems, like some pathetic thing. Why was this a good idea? It wasn't, it was stupid, like herself. It feels like she's slowly killing herself.

After walking for some time, Kim came across a cliff. Near the edge of it, was lit candles, teddy bears, flowers, all of those things. Was this? It couldn't be.

No matter how hard she tried to deny it, this was the cliff Ledge pushed her off. After standing in front of the thirty plus items for a while, she finally dropped to her knees.

All these people who placed these things there. She didn't know who did, but she would hug every single one of them if she could. It was sweet, but it made her want to cry. Here she is, alive. In a disguise to hide from fear, and now looking at a small memorial for herself that fans, people who look up to her, made. They shouldn't be looking up to her. She's setting the wrong example for the young children of Cyberspace.

While running away from your problems is something she shouldn't be doing, she is doing something that makes her a good example: Fighting.

Kim is fighting for any hope there is to see anyone again without her wig. To let them know she's alive. She hasn't given up, and she doesn't plan too.

* * *

><p>The next day….<p>

"Alright, Motherboard, you're all fixed." said Digit.

"Thank you, Digit." Motherboard said. "You've been such a big help lately."

"It's no problem. You've been holding up yourself pretty good too." Digit said before checking the clock over the door. "I think it's time for the Earthlies and I to head out, we're going to Golftopia."

"You four have fun. And if you see Ms. Fileshare, please give her my greetings."

Digit started walking out not noticing where he was going, "Will do, Mother- WHOA!"

The cyboid tripped over Kim's toolbox that he forgot to put away.

"Are you alright, Digit?" Motherboard asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said. "Hey what's this?" Along with the scattered tools from the toppled toolbox, Digit found a letter.

Matt, Jackie, and Inez walked in the Control Room checking on their friend.

"Didge, you almost ready?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but quick question: do you guys know anyone named Will?" Digit asked.

"Um... I don't think so." Jackie responded. "Why do you ask?"

"I found this at the bottom of Kim's toolbox, it's addressed to some guy named Will."

"Why would that be at the bottom of Kim's toolbox?" Inez asked.

"It's Kim's brain, not mine."

"Well, open it." Jackie insisted.

Digit did so before reading it outloud, _"To my friends and closest people I have to an actual family; I, Kimberly Jean McKenzie, would like to have a final say of what happens after I die. That being said, I would love-"_

"Digit, I think this is Kim's will." Inez said.

"That would make a lot more sense." Digit said. "Anyway back to what Kim wrote, _"I would love if everyone let me give away some things of mine. Dividing up everything doesn't mean anything, but for what I think is best. Starting off, I'll go for the obvious. My best friend, Slider. You were the best friend a girl could ask for. I just hope you know that Lizzy and her posse will be coming after you once I'm dead."_

"Who's Lizzy?" Jackie asked.

"By Kim's definition: she's a stuck-up girl on Radopolis looking for some skater to date her. She doesn't even know how to skate." Digit said. "I believe she was jealous of Kim because of her relationship with Slider and his friends."

"Makes sense." Jackie said.

_"Basically what I'm trying to say is thank you. Now I know you are going to want to hold on to me as long as you can, I would too. So I'm giving you my locket and the bracelet you gave me for my birthday. I just remember being super mad at Digit for tricking me into getting Matt, Jackie, and Inez to see me again, and making me join the team. I thought to myself, that if anyone could make me feel better, it was you. And well, you did… for about twenty minutes, before I found out that you were in on Digit's plan, too. I want you to remember the look on my face when you gave it to me, because after joining the Cybersquad and stealing Hacker's wig, that present was the best part of my day. Thank you for being there for me, and thanks... for keeping me sane."_

"Wow... That's deep." Matt said.

"I- I- I can't read this." Digit said holding the paper out

"Why not?" Inez asked.

"It feels like she's standing right behind me." Digit said.

"Hey," Jackie said. "We're here for you."

"Thanks, Jax." Digit said. "Well, at least Slider already has her locket."

"What about her bracelet?" Jackie asked.

"It was on Kim's wrist that day." Digit trailed off.

"Well, if you think about it, it's like she has a bit of Slider with her." Jackie said.

"I still can't believe they haven't found a body yet," Matt said. "I mean she's rotting on the ocean floor, She's probably getting bonier and bonier and-"

"MATT!" Inez yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Just continue, Digit." Inez said.

The cyboid did as told. _"It doesn't matter who would play the older or younger sibling when we fought; we would switch on and off from time to time. Either way, I would always love you. Somehow I knew that you would be the one to trip over my toolbox to find this, Digit. So you're next."_ Digit paused. "I'm not even going to ask how she knew how I found this."

"Just keep reading, Digit." Inez said.

_"You were just so loveable that I could never hate you. No matter what. I can ever remember the first day we met. Again, I'm sorry."_

"What is she sorry for?" Matt asked.

"Do you guys remember when I told you about the time Kim flung me against the wall?" Digit asked.

"Not in full detail." Jackie said.

"When I came to Motherboard from Hacker, Dr. Marbles showed me around Control Central. I lost him during the tour and I accidently found Kim's room. When I walked in all I saw was this nine-year-old girl squirming on the couch. I tried to wake her up and that's when she grabbed me and threw me against the wall over the couch. After she woke up she brought me to Motherboard, saying that I was a trespasser and that I was going to betray them, if they let me stay. Eventually, Motherboard and Dr. Marbles convinced her otherwise and she apologized. I realized three things that day. One: She's stubborn. Two: Never wake her up from a nightmare. And three: She has a soft side. It's like one of those candies when they taste sour at first, then they turn sweet." Digit explained.

"Kim's nice, but sweet? Really?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, she has that side." Digit said. "Um… had… But yeah, she would be occasionally. When her smile was warm and her eyes were gentle, then that's when she's sweet."

The Cybersquad's faces suddenly showed sorrow.

"Hey, you three okay?"

"Just continue reading." Jackie said.

_"There was another day that I remember that leads to what I'm giving you. I was ten, taking a break from the kidnapping case I was working on. So I was in my room, and it was almost nine when you came in. You asked why I was up, and that I should get to bed. Then you asked what I was doing. For my break, I played my ukulele. I asked if you knew how to play, and you said no. I told you that I would teach you one day. I did, but only a few lessons before more important things came around. So I hope that you eventually learn to play, because I'm giving you my uke. Just don't do anything sappy with it, like write a song for me. Girls like musicians, Digit. I want you to be happy with one. Just don't dedicate the first thing you play to me. Who knows, maybe you will anyway, I just want you to have it. Thank you, Didge... for being my brother. That just sounds weird now, doesn't it? But still… you get the point."_

"Hey, are you okay, buddy?" Matt said.

The cyboid sniffled and wiped his watery eyes. "I'm- I'm sorry, it's just-" he sniffled again. "I didn't know that's how she felt."

"We miss her too, Didge." Matt said. "Do you think you can still read, or do you want one of us to do it?"

"Kim would want me to stay strong. I'll read." Digit sighed before he continued. _"I only have three more things to give, so this should be self-explanatory on who's next. Matt, Jackie, and Inez; three people of my kind. To give each of you a speech like I gave Digit and Slider would be too much for Digit to read, if he is still reading this after what I wrote about him. Either way, I had a lot of fun following the three of you along with Digit, though I think he knew I was following you guys. I've watched you three grow, and can I say that you three are pretty much the smartest kids I know. I didn't tell you guys this, but I actually wanted to be there in Control Central when Motherboard got infected with the virus. That way I could join you guys on the first mission. It lasted for about couple months before I realized how much of a threat I was to everyone. So moving on to when I actually saved all of you and joined you guys, I want you three to know that I couldn't have been happier. Best birthday ever! Anyway, I had fun living with you guys, playing games, defeating Hacker. By the way, let him know that he will never defeat you guys, and that I will haunt him for the rest of eternity if he hurts any of you three again. Maybe I already am. Who knows? I'm not sure how this whole dead thing works*. And okay, he didn't really hurt you guys, but he almost did and I was willingly about to tell him how to get into Motherboard's system. Good thing I thought about giving him a virus on the spot. Back on topic, I had a lot of fun with you guys. I hope I can relive those memories in death, and that you don't forget the things we did together. This is probably getting sappy now, so I'll just give you three the things I've chosen for you. All with good reasons. The saying 'ladies first'... Yeah, I'm throwing it out the window, Matt's first. What I am giving you, Matt, is my beautiful, cybercoop. You seemed to have a lot of interest in it, so it's yours now."_

"Kim's coop? Yes!" Matt exclaimed.

_"Next up, Jackie. I don't need to remind you to get a chapstick like mine. The one I have is yours. After all, it is the ultimate accessory."_

"No argument there." she said, slightly laughing at Kim's comment.

_"Last, but not least: Inez. If I recall, you were the one on the keyboard in: Operation: Break into Kim's laptop. I'm not sure if it was your idea or not, because I believe it was Matt's, but it's yours now."_

"Hey, how come you get her laptop?" Matt asked.

"So, you don't want her coop?" Inez asked.

"I do, but why did she give her laptop to you?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, it's what she wanted." she responded.

"And speaking of which, can I continue?" Digit asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Inez said.

_"I guess this the last thing I have to say. Technically I wrote this when I was alive, so it's not the last thing I'll actually say, but still. My secrets will die with me, and I hope that Cyberspace will be at peace one day. No Hacker, no evil, just peace. But if I did become a ghost with supernatural powers, I'd do what I do best. Sabotaging Hacker and messing with Buzz and Delete. Maybe even keep you guys safe from danger. Either way, I'll miss you guys, and I hope you miss me as well. Just don't forget about me. That's what I ask of all of you. Don't remember who I was, remember me for who I am. What I did with all of you and what I did to all of you. Don't forget any of that. Please. Thank you. For everything."_

Silence filled the room pretty quick. It was almost haunting.

"Hey, there's more," Digit said. _"Okay, so I'm not done yet. In addition to the things I've given each of you, I also give the five of you…_ FIVE THOUSAND SNELFUS!"

"Whoa, are you serious?!" Matt exclaimed.

"Each of us, get that much money?" Jackie asked.

"All of it is from Kim's bank account." Digit said. "Not only that, she said we can withdraw from her account only when we need it."

"Kim said that?" Inez asked.

"She did. I don't believe it." Digit said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…. On Radopolis….<p>

"Nice job, Slider. That new board must be really working out for you."

"Thanks, Andy." he responded.

"Oh, great. Here comes the princess." Ryder said.

"Come on, lets go to point dune before this turns-"

"Hey, Slider." said a girly voice, cutting off Adam.

"I'll get rid of her." Slider said before turning around. "What do you want, Lizzie?"

"Oh, come on, Slider. I just wanted to check up on you." the girl said.

"Really?" Slider asked. He didn't believe Lizzie was 'checking up on him.' She hated Kim.

"Yeah, so anyways, I was wondering if we could see a movie tomorrow night." Lizzie said.

"I'm busy." Slider responded.

"You can make room for me, can't you?" she asked sweetly. "I was hoping we could see _'Yesterday Roses.'_"

"Sounds dumb." he didn't care if he sounded mean, the title just sounded like a chick flick, and Kim hated those. Thus giving her a reason to love horror movies.

"It's not dumb. It's about a girl who falls in love with a-"

"Yeah, that sounds like a dumb movie." Slider said. "Besides, horror movies are better."

"But those are so stupid." Lizzie protested.

"Maybe you should try them." Slider suggested.

"Slider, just because that girl is dead, doesn't mean you should distance yourself from me." Lizzie said.

"You were never on the friend level. This is normal." Slider said, trying to knock some sense into her like Kim always wanted to.

"Tell me, what did she have that, I didn't?" Lizzie asked.

"She knows how to ride a skateboard, hates chick flicks-"

"Wait, what? What kind of girl hates chick flicks?" Lizzie said.

"Kim."

"Why?"

"She thought they were stupid." Slider said. "And Kim was right, you are desperate."

Harsh? Maybe. But necessary? Definitely. He could never find anyone to replace Kim, and even if he tried to search for one, Lizzie would be the farthest from her.

Slider started to skate away from her, but she wasn't done yet.

"You should just forget about her and go out with me! I'm way better than that sl-"

Slider was on her before she could finish her sentence. Grabbing the front of her shirt. "Kim is not a slut. She's better than you one-hundred percent. She's smarter, stronger, and prettier than you, and if you ever talk about Kim like that again, I'll-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Slider, cool it. Let her go." Andy interfered.

Slider glanced at him before he let go of Lizzie. Andy pushed him towards Ryder and Adam.

"Look, Lizzie. Slider kind of lost it when Kim died. So, I think it would be best for all of us, if you leave him alone." Andy said.

"Whatever." Lizzie snorted before she walked off.

"Thanks." Slider said after cooling off.

"No problem. She's bitch anyway, so I'm kind of glad you did it." Andy said.

"I am too, but don't you think that was a little harsh?" Adam asked.

"So what if I was?" Slider said before he heard in his voice that he was. "I just miss her."

"We know you do." Ryder said.

The boys heard thunder. They said their goodbyes and headed home before it started raining.

Slider got back to his garage, just in time before the rain started pouring. He took the time to himself to think about what happened between him and Lizzie.

Kim isn't a slut. How could she say that? It was only one time, and it was his fault for leaving the garage door open for his dad to come home. Kim wasn't even raped, some guy just decided to touch her. She doesn't even know that it happened, she thinks it was a dream. Still, Kim was violated and it was his fault.

Slider looked at the pouring rain outside. He didn't want to remember Kim like that. Sad, depressed, scared. And yet, the rain helped him remember Kim when she was nine.

* * *

><p><em>"Kim, you're nuts!"<em>

_Slider watched from inside the garage as Kim tilted her head up to the sky and opened her mouth. She was weird, but he loved her. Even when she's drenched._

_"Come on, Slider it's fun!" Kim yelled back._

_"You're the weirdest person I've ever met!" Slider yelled._

_Kim walked towards him. "Maybe I should drag you out here. Then you could be weird with me."_

_"You do that, and I'll throw you in a mud puddle." Slider said._

_"If you do, I'll pull you down with me."_

_"Alright, stay outside, but if you catch a cold, I'm not taking care of you."_

_"You wouldn't have anyway." she said with a laugh._

_Just then, lightning struck the ground a few cyberyards away. Kim yelped before jumping towards Slider. He wrapped his arms around her wet body before looking at the spot where the lightning struck._

_"You still want to play outside?" he asked her before pulling her in the garage._

_"Shut up." Kim said._

_Slider shut the garage door. Soon after, they both heard thunder and lightning before the power went out from the garage. The garage door need power to open, so they were stuck in here until the storm was over. The garage at least had a skylight, so they had a little bit of light._

_After thirty minutes of bad weather, Slider started to notice Kim rubbing her arms every now and then as well as her lips turning blue. Since the power was out, so was heating the garage. She's wet, so she's probably freezing._

_"Kim, are you okay?" he asked her._

_Kim just nodded._

_"Are you sure?" he asked before reaching out to her arm. "You're really cold."_

_Before Kim could say anything, he started taking off his hoodie._

_"Slider, don't…" Kim said with her quaking voice._

_"I'm not letting you freeze." Slider said._

_"I'm not that cold." she responded, her voice not a bit convincing._

_Slider slid his hoodie over Kim's head. Once her head was through, she looked up at him._

_"You didn't have to do that." she said. "I'd rather freeze then have you get cold."_

_"Still, I need to take care of you for doing dumb things." Slider responded._

_"I thought you said that you wouldn't take care of me, though."_

_"I wouldn't have taken care of you if you got sick. You're just cold."_

_Kim smiled before moving closer to him and leading her head on him. "Sorry, my hair might be a bit... wet."_

_"Three years, and I have no idea why I'm friends with you." Slider said before wrapping his arm around her._

_Soon they both fell asleep. When they woke up the storm was over. Kim handed Slider back his hoodie before hugging him goodbye._

* * *

><p>Slider smiled from the memory. He remembered when Kim was the funny, smiling, amazing girl, who would always put himself over her.<p>

Now all he had left of her was a locket.

He pulled it out of his hoodie pocket and opened it. He looked at the picture Kim put inside before she died. He would wonder from time to time why she would replace the picture of her family with one of herself. Her family meant everything to her, even though she didn't have one any more. Kim had her sister, but who knows what Madison actually thinks about her. More importantly, where Kim is.

"Slider?"

The teen closed his friends locket and put it back in his pocket. Slider turned his head to the source as saw Digit fly in before the cyboid tried to dry himself off.

"Hey, Didge. What's up?" Slider asked.

"Well, the earthlies and I are on our way to Golftopia, but we figured that we'd drop this off. I think Kim would have wanted you to keep it." Digit said pulling a folded piece of paper from his chest hatch and giving it to him. "I'll leave you to it." he said before flying out.

With curiosity, Slider opened the paper and read. He felt himself back up into the wall of the garage and slide down. After weeks of feeling empty without his best friend, it's like he can finally hear her voice in the words she wrote on the paper. In her will. Even though it was supposed to be touching, he just smiled. It felt like she was alive.

Even though Slider is Kim's best friend. Even when she says it in her will, he still can't remember her favorite flower. Why has that become a goal for him? To find her favorite flower.

Slider got up and pulled out a radio before turning it on. He's been listening to it more ever since Kim was pushed off a cliff. What he wouldn't do to see Kim again.

Just as Slider goes over the will again, time feels as if it stops as a song came on. Triggering a memory. The last time they spent a certain, so-called holiday together.

* * *

><p><em>Slider heard the phone ring. He picked it up before talking into it.<em>

_"Slider, hey."_

_"Hey, Kim." he said._

_"Look, about today…" she trailed off._

_"Please don't tell me you're backing out already." he responded._

_"It's not that, it's just… I…" Kim was trying to say something._

_"Kim, spit it out." Slider said._

_"I can't do it today." Kim said._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The Director of the R-Fair City police called me to help out on Mallopolis. A six-year-old girl with asthma was abducted.* I was requested to go. I tried to tell them I couldn't but…"_

_"Kim, it's alright, go save some lives."_

_Kim sighed. "Out of all the days, it had to be today." she complained. "Can we do this tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Slider hung up. For once he was actually excited for this day. It was Valentine's Day, he and Kim had plans to go to Golftopia and play. Loser buys dinner. Since Kim never was a big fan of today, they made plans to do this today as friends._

_Now what was he supposed to do?_

* * *

><p><em>Slider was on his way to Control Central. Digit called and said Kim came back from a rough case, so he thought that Slider could cheer her up.<em>

_Besides he still wanted to do something for her._

_Upon arriving at Control Central, he saw Kim tinkering with her coop. After a stressful day, she's working on her coop rather than relaxing._

_Kim's head popped up from the engine and turned to look at the coop that just arrived._

_Slider took a deep breath and exited the coop with the gift behind his back as he approached her. Kim wiped her hands with a rag before making her way over to him._

_"Hey..." Slider greeted._

_"Hey..." Kim said back._

_"How was the case?" He asked._

_"I don't want to talk about it. It was just messed up." She responded._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I just can't help but think if one of the kids were in that position."_

_"You do that for all of the case, though."_

_"I know, but this one... Got to me..." Kim trailed off. "So what are you doing here?"_

_"Well, since our plans got canceled, I thought that I should do something. I know you are not the biggest fan of Valentine's Day, so if you hate it I don't blame you, but..." Slider pulled the flower from behind his back and presented it in front of Kim._

_Kim took the flower in her hands and smiled. She seemed she really, really liked it. "Slider, you're the best!" She exclaimed before hugging him. "How did you know I loved irises?"_

_"I don't know... Lucky guess?" He responded. He went to a florist in R-Fair City for half an hour, just to find one iris. The florist asked him some questions on what Kim was like then suggested that he'd get her a rose. After telling the florist that she hated roses, he then suggested an iris._

_"Well, I love it." Kim said as she released him. She slowly twirled the flower in her hand as she looked at it with a sweet smile._

_She looked amazing, even more than ever. The iris brought out the blue in her beautiful eyes making them shine._

_She actually looked adorable._

_"Well, I'm glad you like it." Slider said. "Hey, shouldn't you be relaxing?"_

_"Huh?" Kim cut her stare from the flower to look at him._

_"You said you had a stressful case, and you're working on your coop."_

_"I'm just trying to clear my mind before I go to bed. Sometimes I get bad dreams from cases I worked on." Kim said after her small smile faded. "They're not often like my nightmares, but... It still haunts me."_

_"Oh…" Slider was honestly surprised. She gets nightmares just from the cases she works on. It's not a problem like her other ones, but he can't remember the last time Kim sounded scared and weak. Just the fact that it haunts her all day scared him a little bit. "Do you need any help?"_

_"What?"_

_"With your coop."_

_Kim's smile came back. "Yeah, sure."_

_The two started walking to Kim's cybercoop. Slider could hear Kim's radio get louder and louder even though it the noise was faint._

_"What about the flower?" he asked._

_"Do you want to drop it off in my room?" she asked, handing him the flower._

_Slider took the flower and did as she asked. When he came back, he found her head in the engine. "You still need any help?"_

_"If you could get me the small screwdriver that would be great." She said._

_He picked up the tool from the toolbox and handed it to her._

_"Thanks." Kim responded with a smile._

_She continued to work on her coop, humming the song _'Bitter Sweet Symphony'_ as the radio played it. Slider wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. He could feel her smile._

_"You better not fall asleep on me." she said._

_"Don't worry, I won't." he responded._

_Together, Kim and Slider worked on her coop. They were almost done, all they need to do was wait for steam to blow from the engine once before Kim decided it was enough for tonight. So Kim was leaning against her coop while Slider stood in front of her, talking about whatever came to mind as they waited._

_After a while of talking, a song came on the radio. Kim paused for a moment before turning it up._

_"Something tells me that you like the song." Slider said sarcastically_

_"You have no idea how much." Kim responded. "Take a guess on what it's called."_

_"I don't know, tell me."_

_Kim smiled at him, almost as if it was ironic. "Iris."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"I have no idea why, they don't even mention irises in the song, but I still love it."_

_Her blonde hair started falling in her face, tempting to cover her blue eyes. Slider moved the hair behind her ear, he loved her eyes, he could look at them forever if he could. His hand moved down to her cheek, holding her head up. Kim's hand pressed the one caressing her head, before she moved hers down his arm and to his shoulder._

_All of a sudden, something changed. It wasn't the song, it wasn't anything, but Slider felt something change. Kim must have felt it too._

_They started moving closer to each other. The music playing in the background couldn't have been more perfect. Did they know what was going on? What would happen if this proceeded? What would they do if it happened? They didn't care about what was happening as they slowly pulled themselves closer and closer to each other._

_Suddenly the questions faded as the steam blew from the engine. They both turned to look at the engine. Kim tinkered with it a bit more before shutting the hood while Slider went to put her toolbox away in the Control Room. It didn't happen, and they didn't care._

_When Slider walked in the Control Room, he passed by Digit who looked almost steamed._

_"Hey, Didge." he said. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah, I just finished watching my program and two of the characters didn't confess their feelings to each other, yet." the cyboid responded._

_"Okay, then." Slider set the toolbox down by the control panel before he made his way out. While doing that he noticed the tv screen over the door showing footage from one of the cameras on the landing bay. More specifically, he could see Kim waiting for him by her coop. Was Digit spying on them this whole time?_

_Ignoring the question, he walked out of the control room and to his friend._

_"So, I guess you're done." Slider said._

_"Yeah, pretty much." Kim said._

_"Well, I'll see you around." Slider said before walking towards his coop._

_"Slider," Kim yelled before he opened the door to his coop. "Thank you."_

_Slider smiled before he started his coop and took off._

* * *

><p>All of those moments that happened on the landing bay with Kim hit him, and hit him hard. They almost kissed and they never spoke of it afterward. Like it never happened. But how could he remember it if it didn't happen. The memory was real. The moment was real. Kim was real. It felt like they had all the time in the world together, but now she's gone. He blew it. He lost her.<p>

Time started up again and the song started to play.

_'And I'd give up forever to touch you,_  
><em>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow,<em>  
><em>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,<em>  
><em>And I don't want to go home right now,<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment,_  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life,<em>  
><em>'Cause sooner or later it's over,<em>  
><em>I just don't want to miss you tonight,<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me,_  
><em>'Cause i don't think that they'd understand,<em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken,<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am.'<em>

Even if it's for five seconds, he just wanted to hold her again. He didn't care if it was the last time he would, he'd tell her that she was the world to him

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…. On Solaria….<p>

With work only hours away, Kim had time to herself. In that time, memories flooded back to her. She was stupid, and she lost everything. So there she was, in her cave, just like she was after finding out she was 'dead.' Crying. Her head buried in her knees with her arms wrapped around them. She hated this.

She broke down earlier today after she ate breakfast with the money she had left from paying back Jerome for her new disguise. Kim hasn't even left the cave yet.

Thanks to her radio addiction, she started crying after listening to _'Just a Dream'_ by Carrie Underwood. How she wishes it was.

Kim would have cry attacks- as what she calls them- after composing herself for a good amount of time. This was her fifth one today. She just hoped she could compose herself long enough when it was time to go to work. Since that wasn't until a few hours she could work on getting to stop crying.

Her cry attack started when a certain song played. As the song played, memories flooded her mind, making it the most painful cry attack, yet. Even though it made her cry, she still loved the song with all that remained of her broken heart.

It was _'Iris'_ by The Goo Goo Dolls. She held in her cries and weeping as best she could just to listen to the song. Kim didn't care if it was painful to do so, it was worth it.

_'And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_  
><em>Or the moment the truth in your lies,<em>  
><em>When everything feels like the movies,<em>  
><em>Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive,<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me,_  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand,<em>  
><em>When everythings made to be broken,<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am.'*<em>

Why did this happen? When will everyone else know? What would they do if they found out? Should she just give up?

Kim thought about it so many times today. Giving up. Leaving everything behind. Let them finally find her damned body. But she denied it every time. She said no to the idea. Deep down, she knows she has the upper hand. She has the advantage, even though it was the smallest sliver of hope. It existed, just like she did.

Even though she told herself no when the idea of giving up surfaced her mind, she pushed it to the back of her mind. Kim wasn't going to let the darkness consume her, even though it kept on trying to make her give in.

But why did it keep trying? Why was it getting closer to her every time it tried?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YESTERDAY ROSES IS A FAKE MOVIE! I AM 99.5% SURE OF THAT! Anyway I am finally done with this chapter. I have an idea for the next three/four chapters so brace yourself for more intense shit, 'awe cute!' shit, and other kinds of shit. Yep. So the word count for this chapter: 9,603. Thank you and don't forget to comment and give me your love! :)**

***- Cyberchase episode 701 (Gone with the Fog)**

***- All Avril Lavigne songs/lyrics/references. Please listen to all her songs for they may be referenced in another chapter (And for you to love her like I do).**

***- Thirteen Reasons Why.**

***- Criminal Minds- Episode: Seven Seconds.**

***- Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. If you have never heard this song before, I suggest you listen to it right now.**


	5. Matt

**A/N: Here you go, three new chapters at once! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Kim and anyone not in the show.**

Phase One

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"I'm not going in there. Matt, you go in."<p>

"It was your idea, Jax. You go in."

"Come on, guys, it's just her room."

"That's the thing, Inez. It's her room." Jackie said. "Why don't you go in?"

"What? No way. I'm not going in first." she responded.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because who knows what's behind there?" Inez said.

"You know what? I'm just going to go in, so you three can stop arguing about it." Digit said.

The cyboid flew in front of Cybersquad and to the door to Kim's room. The four of them looked all over the main room to look for Kim's belongings that the blonde gave them in her will. With no luck, they turned to the only room they haven't searched. Kim's untouched room.

It felt like the kids and Digit were in a horror movie that Kim used to watch. They could image her watching them from her couch, while they remained terrified to enter her room.

Digit took a deep breath before turning the knob and pushing the door open. He felt a cool breeze rush out of the room from just opening it a crack. Digit shook off the cold and opened the door fully and found a light switch.

Matt, Jackie, and Inez followed their friend into the room. At first, they expected to see Kim's ghost haunting the room, and opening the door would be like releasing the devil. They didn't know why they thought that, maybe staying up with Kim to watch her favorite horror movies was a bad idea.

It was nothing like that when they entered. The room actually seemed relaxing. Light blue walls with notebook paper posted all over them. The papers were covered in random doodles, written words, song lyrics, ideas for inventions, and possibilities where Dr. Marbles is. She even had a poster of the Cybersquad before Kim was on the team.

Her closet had blue mini-jackets and white tank tops on one side and on the other had different colored shirts, tanktops, dresses even. Occasionally they've seen Kim in different shirts when she "goes out," but they've never seen her in a dress. They couldn't picture her in one.

The shelf above the hanging clothes was a box labeled 'Wigs.' They knew Kim had other disguises, but they didn't want to know how many at the minimum.

Kim's bed had yellow sheets, a purple comforter, and green pillows. To add to the Cybersquad's surprise, she had a tan teddy bear with a blue bow on it. Kim acted so mature all the time, as if she were an adult. Then they see a teddy bear in her room, and it's a just reminder to Kim. In fact, her entire bed is a reminder to her. That Kim was just a kid. A twelve-year-old kid. And now she's dead.

At the foot of the bed was her laptop with her ukulele case on top. Kim's keys and chapstick on top of that. It was if it was placed there right before she left for Solaria then never came back.

After retrieving their new belongings, they slowly walked out of the room. Digit took one last look in the room before turning the light off and shutting the door.

"Are you three alright?" the cyboid asked.

"Yeah, just… Shocked." Matt responded.

"That's the Kim affect for you." Digit responded.

"She had her whole life ahead of her…" Jackie said as she sat down on the couch. "And now she can't live it."

"Kim wasn't that much older than us." Inez said.

"Hey, I know seeing Kim's room was a punch in the stomach, but she would rather have it be her than any of you three." Digit said. "I don't know how Kim would cope, but I know it wouldn't be pretty."

"How do you know?" Matt asked him.

"Kim and I got into a fight a couple years ago." Digit said blankly. "You guys remember when Hacker had control over Cyberspace for a few hours, right?"

"Yeah, wait. Where was Kim when that went down?" Jackie asked.

"She went looking for the Doc. She found him, but she was too late. By then, we already bought the chip and… Yeah." Digit trailed off. "Hacker came to pick up the Doc. Kim was hiding in the cell next to him. Once they left, Kim came out of the cell and decided to wait for a while before coming out of the cave herself. But the doors were automatic, and lock when you leave."

"Wait, where did Hacker hide him?"

"A small cave in Eco-Haven." Digit said. "Hacker modified the cave to have cells and a control system outside. When he would leave, he'd shove a boulder in front of the entrance."

"Some hideaway." Matt said sarcastically.

"Kim thought the same thing." Digit told him. "Anyway, after Hacker left with the Doc to bring him to Control Central, Kim came out of the cell, and all the cell doors locked shut. She couldn't open them. Kim tried to push the boulder out of the way, but she was only ten, so she wasn't strong enough. And that's when she slipped a bottle of brand new wig gel." Digit explained. "She knew that Hacker was going to come back to get it and she would have no where to hide. After we defeated him, Slider went to go save her."

"That explains why Slider was in a hurry to leave, he had to get Kim before Hacker found her." Jackie concluded.

"Yep." Digit said.

"What about the fight you had with Kim afterward?" Inez asked.

"It happened a while after you three left."

* * *

><p><em>"Kim," Digit said as he flew into Kim's room. He saw the blonde packing her bag on her desk. "I have a bone to pick with you."<em>

_"How big?" she asked._

_"Hacker almost caught you."_

_"I know he did."_

_"An hour, Kim. Sixty minutes between when Slider saved you and when Hacker came to get his wig gel."_

_"I know that, too." Kim said. She talked like she knew this conversation would pop up._

_"If Hacker actually caught you, what would you do?"_

_"Something, I don't know. All that matters is that he didn't, and he won't anytime soon." Digit stared at her. Did she not care? Why was she taking this so lightly? "Look, I'd rather have it be me thrown into a black hole than six people I care about." Kim said after hearing nothing out of the cyboid._

_"Don't you mean three?" Digit asked._

_"Do the math, Digit."_

_"They're not your friends, Kim."_

_"This coming from the guy who wants me to join their team."_

_"That's not what I meant to say."_

_"Oh, I know what you meant to say." Kim turned to look at him. "Four words: They. Don't. Know. You."_

_"Why do you do this? You don't need to look out for them."_

_"Actually, I do. If anything happens to them, it's on me."_

_"How so?"_

_"I don't know, it just is." Kim said. "It's weird, I guess."_

_"What's weird?"_

_"Finally seeing people from Earth." Kim turned back around to pack her bag._

_"And that's weird for you?"_

_"Drop it, Digit."_

_"No, why is it weird for you?"_

_"Step back from the line before you cross it, Digit. I mean it."_

_"Does this have something to do with you never going back."_

_Kim turned around with a extremely sharp pencil in her hand. "I told you to step back!" Her eyes turned dark blue right in front of Digit._

_"Whoa, Kim. Calm down. Just calm… down…." Digit said. he was actually scared. He thought that Kim would have killed him with that pencil._

_"Why should I listen to you? You didn't listen when I said to drop topic!" Kim yelled at him._

_"Alright, alright. Wait, where are you going?" Digit asked._

_"The police station." Kim said before packing the pencil and throwing her bag on her back._

_"Why?"_

_"It's my job."_

_"Wait, you said that you volunteered."_

_"I did… before it became a job."_

_"You did enough for today, Kim. You don't need to be a cop tonight."_

_"There's a seven-year-old boy currently missing, and I'm not going to sit around and do nothing." she said before making her way to the door._

_"Why do you always put everyone else before- are you limping?" Digit was always worried about her. How she puts herself last, how her determination gets in her way._

_"So what if I am?"_

_"Don't push yourself, Kim. Go rest, and put some ice on whatever you sprained."_

_"No. It doesn't hurt. I'm not laying down because of Hacker's wig gel."_

_"You never take a break, do you?" Digit said flying in front of her path. "You don't need to go to the police station, they can figure it out by themselves."_

_"I'm preparing for when it actually happens." Kim said. "Tell me, Digit. What did the kids figure out a couple of weeks ago? You were there, tell me."_

_"I'm not going to play games with you, Kim." Digit said._

_"Anything is possible.* You could have just said that."_

_"What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"They've been here for like what? A year? And they've just now figure it out! Me? I figured it out within a month!"_

_"What does that prove?"_

_"That's how far I can remember! Until a month after coming into Cyberspace, my memory is blank!" Kim huffed before she spoke again. "They don't know the limits of anything."_

_"But there are no limits to anything."_

_"Exactly, Digit. I know what Earth is like, and it's limits everywhere." Kim explained. "Earth and Cyberspace may have similarities, but they don't have the possibility of anything." Kim moved around the cyboid to leave, but Digit flew in front of her again._

_"I'm not done with you, and you're not leaving until I am."_

_"Digit, move."_

_"Not until-"_

_"I said move!"_

_"No."_

_"Damn it, Digit! Just move!" That time Kim pushed him aside. Digit hit the open door as Kim made her way to the hall._

_"What happened here?"_

_Digit turned to look at Dr. Marbles. He was in the way of the ten-year-old girl. He thought that she'd push the Doc out of the way as well._

_"Oh, I forgot something and came back to get it and I accidently hit Digit with the door. He was looking for me to see how I was. Right, Digit?" Kim lied._

_Digit never understood how she could lie so easily._

_"Yeah, that's what happened." Digit said coldly._

_"Digit, you don't need to lie for Kim. And Kim, you don't need to lie when you know I know that's not what happened." Dr. Marbles said._

_"Yeah, I know." Kim said with a hint of guilt._

_Digit also never understood how Dr. Marbles could catch her in a lie._

_"Now, I'm not positive on what happened here, but I know that today was a hard day, and everyone is on edge after what happened. But that is no excuse to argue with each other." Dr. Marbles said._

_"Tell him that." Kim said pointing to the cyboid._

_Digit flew over to Kim's side. "Me? Why me?"_

_"Well, you started it!" Kim said._

_"Not my fault if you're closed off." Digit said._

_"Enough! Both of you!" Dr. Marbles shouted. "Kim, we know that you almost got caught today."_

_"I know. If only I've found you sooner, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Kim said. "Look, I really have to go. There's a missing kid and… Yeah…" She walked past the Doc, although the walking was more like slightly limping._

_"Kim."_

_The blonde turned around to see what Dr. Marbles had to say._

_"Be careful in R-Fair City."_

_Kim smiled a bit. "Okay. Hey, maybe when I get back, we can look for cures for Motherboard's virus."_

_"Kim-"_

_"Oh, right. The kid. I'll see you later." She ran off. Was she happy?_

_"Well, this is a good time as any to pack up."_

_Digit looked at Dr. Marbles. "Wait, you're leaving?"_

_"I have to, Digit." he said. "For my sake, and Kim's safety."_

_"She's going to be devastated, you even made plans with her for when she comes back." Digit said._

_"I never agreed to them. I tried to tell her that I had to leave, but it's better this way. She would have somehow convinced me to let her come with me if I told her."_

_"What about Kim though. The last time you left, she went on a witch hunt to find you. Who knows what she's going to do once she finds out that you left._

_The doctor sighed. "Kim is a very fragile girl."_

_"Fragile? Are you sure that's the right word?" Digit asked. After the confrontation he had with Kim, he didn't believe that Dr. Marbles described her as 'fragile.'_

_"You don't know her for as long as I have, Digit. If you push her too much, she will fall off the shelf, and break. That's why she built a wall around herself. If you come too close to her, she will attack." he said._

_"Wait, was she different before I met her?" Digit asked._

_"I need you to take care of her for me, Digit."_

_"What? Me? I can't, she hates me."_

_"She loves you, Digit. You're the sibling she always wanted, but the brother she never had."_

_"Kim doesn't think of me like that."_

_"Either way, just look out for her."_

_With that said, Dr. Marbles went to pack up to leave again._

* * *

><p>"Wow." Inez said.<p>

"Now I see the sibling relationship between the two of you." Jackie said.

"Yeah, Kim was harsh now and then, but she still cared about me. Even though she never would apologise when we fought. I never did know when to take a step back from her." Digit said.

"Hey, buddy. Are you okay?" Matt asked the cyboid. Digit looked like he was about to cry.

"I-I just want to hug her again." Digit wiped his watery eyes. "I want to see her again."

Inez set down the laptop Kim gave to her before hugging Digit. "Don't cry, Digit. You're going to make me cry."

Jackie joined in on the hug too. If she was going to cry, she wasn't going to cry alone.

Matt joined in right after Jackie. He missed Kim too. They all did.

They lived in Cyberspace for almost two weeks with Kim before some idiot pushed her off a cliff. Even though they only knew her for two months, they've felt like they've known her from the beginning, especially in her last days. They were able to connect with her and care more about her each day.

As if knowing that she's dead isn't painful enough for them, they feel like they can't get any kind of closure until her body is buried. Which is hard to do since no one has even found a single trace of her yet.

All they could do is wait. Wait. That is also adding to the pain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…. On Solaria….<p>

"Hey, Boss. I kinda have a problem with one of the customers."

"What is it, Kris?"

"Well, he tries to flirt with me, ask for my number, and he tried to grab my ass. I don't mean to swear, but it's really annoying me." she complained. One of Kim's co-workers asked her to cover their shift. Kim didn't mind, it's not like she had anything else to do today.

"As long as you are complaining about something like that, I don't mind if you swear. Now about the customer, I want you to find Miles. He works at the counter, if you tell him about the customer, he'll trade jobs with you until the guy leaves then you and Miles trade back. If the guy doesn't stop harassing you, Miles will kick him out." Her boss said.

"Okay, thank you." Kim shut the door to the office and followed his instructions.

"Hey, are you Miles?"

"Yep, you're the new girl, covering for Bella today, right?" he said shaking her hand. "Kris, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Great, I wanted to meet you. You and your band are amazing by the way."

"Thank you." Kim said. "Anyway I have a problem and the boss told me to come find you."

"Okay, who's bugging you,"

"It's the guy- wait, I didn't even tell you what was wrong, and you knew?"

"Well, at this time of day, we usually get a couple of assholes that try to flirt with the waitresses." Miles explained. "I'm a bouncer that doubles as the guy that works at the counter."

"So you're like an undercover cop?" Kim said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I work from opening hours until seven. That's when the boss takes my place."

"That's a long time to work."

"True, but you got the scary shift. You work until closing then clean up, don't you."

"Yeah, but it's not that scary. Sure it's night time and I don't have a lot of light when I clean up, but at least I get the day to myself."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, anyway," Kim said reminding the both of them why they were talking to begin with. "The guy at table 3 is bugging me."

"Right, so I'll take your job until he leaves, correct?"

"Yep."

"Okay, just serve people at the counter until then."

With that said, Miles went off to the creep's table. He works so hard to help out, Kim figured he probably had a way bigger paycheck than her's.

Working at the counter was a bit faster than working tables, but it was pretty fun. Kim half expected the workers to make music like STOMP! She loved that group. That never happened though.

Kim glared up at the creep's table to find it empty. Maybe he left? Unfortunately for Kim, that's not what happened.

"Hey, pretty girl."

Kim sighed in annoyance before she spoke. "I'm working. Leave me alone."

"Come on, honey. Don't be like that."

"Says the guy who hits on girls way too young for him."

"I can't be that much older than you, sweetheart."

She had enough of that nickname. She said it enough times to Ledge, and Kim wasn't afraid to say it again. "Don't call me sweetheart."

"Hey," the guy grabbed her forearm and held on tight. "Did I hit a nerve, sweetheart? Come on, I was only playing with you."

"When will guys like you understand that girls are not toys?" Kim tried to yank her arm away, but his grasp only tightened. This scared her. She couldn't fight him in public, or she'll blow her cover. All she could do was scan the place for Miles.

"Guys like us? What are you trying to say?" Kim didn't answer he just avoided eye contact with him. She could feel her eyes turn pale. "You have very pretty hair, you know."

"Don't touch my hair." Kim swatted the hand reaching for her wig.

"Listen, sweetheart," Kim could feel him tighten his grip on her forearm and it hurt. "Why don't we take a walk along the beach when you're done working?"

"Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?"

"Unless you come with me, honey."

"No. I'm not going with a perv like you."

The guy just continued to tighten his grip on her arm.

Kim bit down on her lip to prevent her from crying out. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glass of water with little droplets sliding down the side.

With the cloth she was using, she grabbed the glass and knocked it over on the guy's lap. Hoping he would let her go. Unfortunately that didn't go as planned.

"You little bitch!" he lunged at her.

Miles who heard the glass of water spill, saw what was happening and practically tackled the guy who almost attacked an innocent girl. Two other male workers who were working at the counters, stood in front of the black-haired girl in case the guy tried to attack her again.

Miles kicked the guy out while one of the workers guarding Kim went to inform the boss about what happened before everyone went back doing their normal tasks, while Miles pulled Kim aside into a closet in the back of the Juice Bar.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he turned the light on.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

"You got there in time. That's all that matters."

"Just forget about him. I've dealt with a lot of worse assholes, and- holy shit..." Miles cut himself off. "Kris, your arm."

Kim looked down and saw her forearm starting to bruise. It was pretty bad. Now that the adrenaline went down the pain started to settle in.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A little bit." she lied. It hurt like hell.

"You're pretty tough for a sixteen-year-old, Kris." Miles said.

"Yeah... Thanks..." Kim said that 'Kris' came from a long line of short people, explaining her height.

Tough... Kim was tougher than this. She didn't know why her eyes were watering up. Kim bowed her head slightly.

"Hey, have you always had blonde underneath your black hair or is this new?" Miles asked.

Did he say blonde?

"Kris?"

No. Kim felt a tear slide down her face, forcing herself to bow down her head more.

Miles was starting to think that Kris was lying about a few things. For starters, she looked more like a kid than a teenager right now.

"Wait, Kris... How old are you? Really."

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Miles lifted Kim's head up, more tears slid down the young girl's face.

The blonde streak, the shortness in height, lead to Miles putting the pieces together.

"You're name's not Kris, is it?"

Kim felt her face fall down a bit before she bit down on her bottom lip again as she started to cry.

She screwed herself. He figured it out.

Miles felt his heart drop. A kid survived a cliff fall and went into hiding. Cutting off all communication with the ones she trusts and forced to start all over. For all he knew, she could be hiding from someone out to kill her.

He was twenty-three, and he didn't think he could handle that.

Miles pulled the twelve-year-old into a hug, which he thought was needed for the girl. "You don't have to hold it in, you can let it out." Miles said to Kim. And that's exactly what she did. "I won't ask or tell, I'll just let you be a kid."

"Thank you." Kim sniffled.

She just held on to his shirt as she cried. What happened to guys like this? Guys who don't underestimate women, the ones who care about other people, the ones who helped out when it was needed.

A few people came to mind when she thought about this. Other than the ones she met during this struggle, there was Slider, Dr. Marbles, Digit, Matt. She missed them.

Kim wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to Control Central and never leave. Sadly, that wasn't an option... For now, she hoped.

* * *

><p>Later that day… At Control Central….<p>

Matt sat back in the seat of his new cybercoop. His cybercoop. Yet, it didn't feel like his, it still felt like Kim's. It was weird sitting in the driver's seat, since Kim always sat there.

It was late. Jackie was watching a movie and Inez passed out reading one of the 'Cyberchase' books. Matt was just sitting in the parked coop. He kind of wanted to take a drive. Clear his mind a bit. Like Kim used to do.

Kim.

* * *

><p><strong> August 6th- 5 days before Kim's death<strong>

Matt watched Kim set down her SQWAK Pad down beside her toolbox as her face turned sorrow. The blonde continued to work on her coop even though it was fixed.

"Kim, what are you doing?" he asked.

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin before turning to the red head. "I'm- I'm just working on my coop."

"I thought it was fixed." Matt said.

"Oh, it is. I just like to tinker with the engine." Kim responded. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Inez is reading and Jackie took a nap, so I was seeing what you were up to."

Kim paused for a moment before she spoke. "Do you like it here?" She asked.

"What?"

"I mean, do you like living in Cyberspace?"

"Yeah, but... Well..."

"What?"

"Well, including you I'm living with three girls. I'm not saying that's bad, but Digit is the only other guy here, and it's... I don't know... Weird." Matt responded. He could feel his cheeks turn slightly pink as if he were embarrassed. He didn't know why he just did.

Kim let silence fill the moment for a while before she looked back at the engine and closed the lid. "Come on." She said before pulling the keys to the coop out of her pocket.

Matt followed Kim's lead and got in her cybercoop. "Where are we going?"

"We're going for a joy ride, now buckle up." Kim said.

Matt did as told. Slider said that you should never get in a coop with Kim if she's going for a test run, a 'joy ride' actually scared him. Even when she sounds sarcastic.

After a while of driving, Kim let the cybercoop drift in cyberspace. Matt watched the stars slowly move. It was relaxing. She didn't do some crazy flip in Cyberspace like he thought she would, Kim just drove.

Matt looked at Kim and thought about the first time they met... Well, the first time he saw her.

He watch as Kim's eyes turn dark before getting scared and letting her go. After Digit showed the three of them her room, Matt thought it was really cool, especially the window wall. It was the biggest window he has ever seen.

While observing the room, no one noticed the blonde at her computer station with all of her monitors only a few feet away, until a cage fell from the ceiling.

When he admitted that Kim was kind of cute, he wasn't kidding. Matt had a slight crush on her. It grew slightly as he found out how badass she was. Saving them from Hacker on her birthday, beating up some guy in the sewers because he forced Kim to choose between them and some plans.

When Matt's brother brought over Madison to eat dinner with his family, he had trouble eating across from her and his brother. Minus the eyes, Madison looked exactly like Kim. They were twins, of course, but it felt weird crushing on Kim while his brother dated her sister. To add to that, Kim and Madison were total opposites. Madison was a cheating jerk, and Kim was… Kim.

That's when Kim started becoming more of an older sister to him and the rest of the Cybersquad. Especially after the trip to R-Fair City, and letting them live in Cyberspace.

"So what's up?" Kim asked.

"Nothing, really." Matt responded.

"I know that's not true." she said.

Matt stayed quiet.

"Why do you feel weird? I mean, I get the thing about living with three girls, but what's really wrong?" Kim asked.

"I get… bored, I guess."

"Bored, Huh?"

"Well, there's not much to do. It's nice here and all, but kind of lonely."

"I never said you guys couldn't visit other cybersites to hang out with anybody. As long as I know where you guys are, I'm okay with it."

"You sound like my mom."

"I probably do, but I just don't want any of you to get… Kidnapped."

Yep, an older sister.

"I know not to go to R-Fair City alone." Matt said.

"I know you know, but I still want you to be safe." Kim said.

Silence filled the coop. Kim continued to drive while they both waited for someone to speak.

"Kim, can I ask you something?

"Yeah, sure."

"When you came to Cyberspace when you were six, did you ever become… homesick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you miss Earth?"

"Wait, are you homesick?" Kim asked. "That's it, isn't it?"

Matt didn't respond. Kim was spot on.

"I was feeling a bit homesick after a few days of living here." Kim said. "I woke up to the stars of Cyberspace, instead of a blue sky and a sun. I lived in a world I could only dream of, rather than a place of… I don't know, Earth is Earth." Kim explained. "I did miss my sister, strangely enough. Even though she did abandon me, it was nice to have someone to talk to. I missed Bill, too."

"You missed a mad scientist?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I did. Sure he was a bit crazy, but he told me that I kept him sane. Other than Madison, he was my like best friend. We used to have tea together. I would laugh at every big word he said, because I was like four or five. It sounded like gibberish. I would try to repeat some of the words, but I would never get it right. I had no idea what he was talking about half the time, and he knew that. Bill said that: "Even though you don't know what I'm saying, I like talking about it to you rather than a plant or a bird... if I'm lucky enough." I was happy to understand at least that."

"He must have been a really great guy."

"He was. I wish I knew what happened to him." Kim said. "Look, I didn't force you guys to leave Earth to come and live here. That was your decision. But if you ever want to go back, I won't stop you. It's still your decision."

"Thanks, Kim."

"You're welcome. If you do plan to leave, however, just make sure you let us know. Don't leave unannounced."

"Okay."

The coop filled with silence again. Matt felt better after talking to Kim. He was in fact homesick, but he'd rather stay with this twin than practically live with the other one.

* * *

><p>Matt pushed the keys into ignition and turned it. He took off and flew around Cyberspace for a while. The memory hit him hard. Harder than the hit after visiting Kim's room.<p>

When Digit said that Kim was sweet sometimes, he didn't believe it. He always thought that she was nice. Then he talked about how they could tell if she's sweet. A warm smile and gentle eyes.

Matt saw those things in Kim during their talk. Now he's sitting in her spot. The cybersquad was fine without her, so why did it feel like there was a piece missing from the team? Kim was on the team from the beginning. Watching out for them in secrecy, making sure they got home safe, helping them protect Cyberspace. They never knew she existed, they thought that they were the only humans that came to Cyberspace. They were beaten to it, by someone who has live here for about half of her life. Someone who knew them.

It was Kim, and Matt missed her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…. On Solaria….<p>

Kim was taking a late night stroll. Miles took her shift after what happened today. So there she was, walking barefoot on the sandy beach.

It was a pretty, September night. The moon was half full, the stars were shining, the sand was slightly glowing from the moon's rays.

The beach was empty, besides herself. The sand was cooling down from the sun, and the waves from the water was just background noise for Kim's thoughts.

Currently, only two people know that she's not dead. Jerome helped her out from the start. Miles practically saved her life. They both swore not to tell anyone for her sake, but she still didn't know if she could fully trust them. What if they accidently say her real name? What if it's a trick and they plan to expose her to the public? What if they were working for Ledge?

Kim crossed the last one off the list. Ledge is a solo guy, he likes to do things himself. She would know, because she knew him.

Kim turned to the ocean, staring at it for a while. What's the chance that she could have died, if she never got mermaid powers? The thought of her drowning and sinking to the bottom of the ocean was a disgusting image. What if she managed to surface after Ledge left? If that happened, Slider would have found her, and she would have broken down in front of him. Plus, Ledge would still come back for her.

If it wasn't for her powers, she would have been dead.

Dead.

A word so weak and powerful at the same time. Kim didn't want to be weak, she wanted to be strong. She is strong, but why does she feel so powerless?

Kim sighed before running towards the ocean and diving in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter.**

***- Cyberchase: Episode 307- A Perfect Fit.**


	6. Jackie

**A/N: Go, readers! Go! There's more below this. Look!**

**Disclaimer: Kim is mine! Not Cyberchase!**

Phase One

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"I call Mr. Green."<p>

"I'll be Scarlet."

"I'll be Plum."

"Nezzie, you know he's a guy right?" Matt said grabbing the green piece.

"He's the smartest, and don't call me Nezzie." she responded. "And besides, it doesn't matter."

"Kim was always changing characters." Jackie said. "Remember when she played Mustard? She did it with an accent."

"Who could forget? She went on and on about Mustard's football years." Matt said.

"She loved this game." Inez said.

There was a knock at the door before it opened. "Hey, Earthlies. What are you three up too? I heard some giggling."

"We're about to play Clue." Jackie said. "Do you want to play?"

"Yeah, sure." the cyboid said. "Kim, Widget, and I used to play this all the time. She'd be a different character each time. We really got into it."

"How so?" Jackie asked.

"We'd roleplay our characters and make up their past. Like we were on some crime show. One game would last for hours." he explained. "We'd dim the lights and lit candles. Kim pulled out a really bright lamp one time to shine in our faces when we interrogated each other. Another time, the three of us played two characters. Kim played both of them so well."

"That sounds like fun." Matt said.

"Oh, believe me. It was." Digit said.

"We should do it." Matt suggested.

"Matt, are you serious?" Inez asked.

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" he said.

"I'm with Matt on this. It's been a while since I've played a game like this." Digit said before pulling Widget out of his chest hatch.

"Me too!" the little cyboid said.

"Well, three versus two. I guess we're roleplaying." Jackie said.

"This is going to be a weird game." Inez said aloud. "Wait, there's five of us and six characters."

The five of them tried to think of a solution to their problem. After a while, Digit picked up the white piece from the table. "This was Kim's favorite. She'd call herself, 'Mrs. Kimberly White.'" he explained. "This might be a little… Messed up, but what if one of us killed her, or she committed suicide, or faked her death."

"Well… It's a little weird, but I guess that could work." Matt said. "So, how does roleplaying work when you guys played."

"We'd pick out a character and we basically do what we want with them. Backstories, gender, how they look, all of that stuff. That takes about ten minutes. During the game, we would interrogate the ones we guess, and they would show a card that disproves their theory, if they can't then they could check with their alibis. Which is the others. That took… I don't even know how long."

"Did you guys ever dress up?" Jackie asked.

"A couple times, yeah. You guys want to do that, too?"

"Sure." Jackie said.

"Alright, I'll be Mustard, and Widget can be Peacock. We get dressed, think about our character, and meet back here in twenty minutes. Girls, I'm sure Kim's got some outfits you can use. Matt, we'll take a look at some of Doc's clothes."

* * *

><p>The light was dim, candles lit around the table. The board game was set, papers and pencils were sitting nicely in front of the 'suspects.' All of them staring at a toppled white piece in the middle of the board. How they saw it was different.<p>

They saw a blonde girl in a white dress lying dead on the ground on the pool patio, as paramedics pulled her into a black bag. Police lights flashing in the background as the five of them looked at each other.

One of them killed her- Mrs. Kimberly White- during the party hosted by her. They had to figure out who before the all go into custody. There were many rooms it could have taken place, and many weapons to choose from. But who would do it and why?

Miss Jasmine Scarlet- Fashion Designer.  
>Profile: A beautiful woman, who doesn't take no for an answer.<br>Motive: Second to Mrs. White in 'Most Fabulous Women in Cyberspace.'

Mr. Mac Green- Club Owner.  
>Profile: A very handsome man, who easily attracts women.<br>Motive: Mrs. White wrote a bad review for his club, losing some customers.

Professor Isabelle Plum: Best-Selling Author.  
>Profile: A smart woman, who happens to be fairly quiet.<br>Motive: Wants to get out of a partnership with Mrs. White.

Colonel Dan Mustard- Spoiled Rich Kid.  
>Profile: A rich boid, who always brags about himself.<br>Motive: He's been denied by Mrs. White many times.

Mr. William Peacock- Former Mental Patient.  
>Profile: A famous boid, who is known for being 'funny.'<br>Motive: He's crazy.

Five suspects. Two females, and three males. All of them asking one question. "What happened tonight?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…. On Solaria….<p>

"Hey, Oliver."

"Hey, Kris… What the hell happened to your arm?"

"This happened a few days ago, some asshole tried to hit on me."

Silence came between the two. Kim had a feeling that Oliver didn't like her since the beginning, and it was starting to turn into a fact.

"So where's Jerome and Ethan?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, they were supposed to be here about thirty minutes ago." Oliver responded.

The band always get together on Friday to plan and practice for their shows on Saturday and Sunday. They meet on the stage in the Juice Bar.

"Don't we practice at four, as in five minutes?" Kim asked.

"Well, you're supposed to be here at four." Oliver responded.

Kim crossed her arms as she stared at him. She could prove her theory right. After what happened a few days ago with Miles, she thought about letting others know her secret, starting with Oliver. Now she's not so sure.

"I know you don't like me." she said blankly.

"Took you that long to figure it out?" he said.

"I knew, I just wanted to see if I was right." she said.

"Well, you know now."

"Is there a reason why? Because, honestly, you wouldn't be having a band meeting without me."

"We were fine on our own."

"Is that so, I thought the manager told you guys to get a singer or get out."

"Listen, smartass." Oliver was in her face. "I don't like you, get over it. Not everyone is going to like you."

"I know, I had my fair share of people that hate my guts."

"Yeah, right."

Kim stayed silent for a while before she spoke. "Ex-girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Is that why you hate me? Do I remind you of your ex?"

"Shut up."

"It's true, isn't it?"

Oliver sighed before walking away from her and sitting down. Kim sat down in the chair across from him.

"My girlfriend cheated on me… Is that what you wanted to hear, Kris?" he said.

"A simple yes would have been fine, but is the reason you hate me, is because I look like her?"

"No, you look nothing like her. She lied many times to me. I wanted to believe them, but I couldn't. One day I saw her with another guy, we broke it off that day." he said.

"You think I'm lying?" she said.

"I don't know how I can explain it, but I feel like you are."

"If… I were to tell you something, Oliver… Would you tell anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"If it was really important to me… would you tell?"

"I don't think so, why? I know you probably don't trust me, Kris, but if you're willing to tell me…"

She paused for a second before taking a quick survey around the area. "Well, my name's not Kris."

"Is that it?" Oliver huffed. "Well, what's your real name than?"

"I'll give you a hint." Kim closed her eyes. "At the moment, I'm probably best known for being pushed off a cliff… and drowning…" Kim kept them closed waiting for a reaction.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Kim stayed silent, letting him figure it out.

"Holy shit…" he said. "You're alive…"

"I've been alive." Kim said.

"Who else knows?" he asked.

"Miles, who is one of my co-workers. And Jerome, who has known since the day we met." she responded.

"You haven't told Ethan, yet?"

"It's not that I haven't told him, I just-"

"Hey, sorry we're late. Ethan got caught in the volleyball net… Again." Jerome interrupted."

"Now I see why." Oliver said to Kim.

"What are you talking about?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing." Kim said reassuringly. "So how do you get caught in a volleyball net?" she asked Ethan.

"I don't get caught in the net, the net gets caught in me." Ethan said.

"I'm sure it does." she said.

Practice went on as usual. Oliver started warming up to Kim, finally. She was happy about that. Especially when he asked her meet up with them at three-thirty with the rest of them next week.

Oliver did ask a few questions about her being alive, like why she was hiding in the first place. That was answered when she said that someone wants her dead. He left her alone for a bit after that.

It wasn't until after practice when he asked her a big question. Alone.

"Hey, so, when this is all over, what's going to happen to us?"

"When what's over?"

"You hiding. When you go back to being, well Kim."

"I... Honestly never thought about that."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Well, I like being in a band, I do, but... I don't want to be someone's favorite just because I sing. I mean, the other members of the Cybersquad are better than me, but still, I have more on my chest."

"I can understand that. I mean when we started the band, we didn't want to go so big, we just wanted a little bit of fame. Like a one-hit-wonder kind of deal, only more popular."

"So you're like the leader of this band?"

"Yeah, even though it was Jerome's idea, it was me who got everything together."

"That's cool."

"Yeah it can be a bit stressful at times, but it's good to play the leader." he said. "I mean, you understand right?"

"What? Oh, no. I wasn't the leader of the Cybersquad. Sure, I'm the oldest, but I'm new and someone else is the leader. It's not official, but I can tell who it is." Kim responded.

"Alright, well. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

The two went their separate ways. Kim's shift starts in an hour, so she had that time to herself.

In that time she thought about how long she has been living on Solaia. Almost a damn month.

It's September 7th. According to the media, apparently she died August 11th. If a week away from the ones she cares about was bad, then a month would be terrible.

* * *

><p>Jackie turned the chapstick tube to show a hairpin before she wrote it down. She was taking a look at Kim's invention to see what it was capable of. To be honest, Jackie's more surprised about how small it is, yet it holds so much.<p>

She was in the testing room at Control Central, making sure she didn't damage anything in their room or anywhere else in Control Central.

Matt and Inez went to Slider's garage. Inez said something about looking over the will again. She didn't ask why, Jackie figured not to push it until they came back.

She turned the tube again for the ninth time, only to reveal a pen. She used it to write it down on the paper she was recording everything on.

Sure, this chapstick was useful to Kim when she carried it with her, but the only thing Jackie has been using from it is actually the chapstick part.

So she figured that she'd write down what the chapstick contained so she could use it more.

Kim would have loved to help her.

Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>August 7th- 4 days before Kim's death.<strong>

"So how did this happen?" Kim asked.

Jackie was sitting on the counter in the bathroom, while Kim dealt with her bloody knee.

"We were playing hide-and-seek in the storage rooms and I tripped and well... This happened." Jackie responded.

The blonde pulled the first aid kit out and put on some gloves before she started to clean it.

"Is it bad?" Jackie asked.

"Well, it could be worse." Kim responded before opening a bottle of disinfectant and a cloth. "This won't hurt a bit." she said before applying the disinfectant to the cloth and then onto the wound.

"Ow! I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!" Jackie exclaimed in pain.

"If I said that this might hurt, then your brain would have made the pain worse." Kim said.

Jackie hissed in pain. "Is that true?"

"I don't know, I can't necessarily do that to myself."

"True."

Ever since Madison started cyberbulling her, Jackie has been self-conscious around Kim. Why did they have to be identical twins? After finding out that Slider and Kim were best friends, Jackie became slightly jealous of her and her relationship with Slider. Of course it faded after finding out they were just friends. She even thought it was ridiculous that Digit wanted them to end up together. But if she could, Kim would get together with Slider or anyone she liked.

She was perfect, just like her sister.

"Kim?"

"Yes?" she asked while bandaging her knee up.

"Nevermind, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you almost brought it up."

Jackie sighed. "How come you're so… Perfect?"

Kim looked up at her. "Perfect? Since when am I perfect? Where did that come from?"

Jackie couldn't bring up her sister. Especially since Madison disowned her.

"I don't know. It just seems like it."

"Well, I can tell you that I'm not." she said. "To be honest, I can name a lot of people who are more perfect than I am."

"Are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"No, I'm telling the truth." she said. "Well, I'm done. Do you want to try walking?"

Jackie nodded before she hopped off the counter with Kim's help. They both walked out of the bathroom and got to the couch.

"Does it hurt?" Kim asked as she helped Jackie down to the couch.

"A little bit." Jackie responded.

"Okay. I'll get some ice."

Kim came back with an ice pack wrapped in a towel. She handed it to Jackie so she could put it on her knee.

"So about me being 'perfect.'" Kim started. "I'm a little surprised to hear that come from you."

"Why?"

"If anything, you're more perfect than I am."

"You think that?" Jackie asked.

"Hell yeah, I do. Look, just because I'm older, doesn't mean that I'm better than you."

"I guess so…"

After silence filled the air for a bit, Kim started making her way to the door. Jackie didn't think much of it, until she came back with a bag in her hand.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's an infinity bag." Kim responded. "It's what most mailmen use to deliver mail. You can put basically as much as you want in here, and the bag wouldn't change shape and it would still be light enough to carry.

"So what's in it?"

"Digit showed you guys the mail room, right?"

"Yeah he did. It was about a year after we came into Cyberspace. We got a lot of mail from people all over Cyberspace. We were all hanging out in that room all day reading letters. There were five bins, one for each of us but I don't know what the other one was for."

"You're welcome for organizing them into bins."

"You organized them? That must have been a lot."

"I built a machine to organize all the mail, and it was a lot."

"So what was the fifth bin for?"

"That bin was for me."

"But you weren't on the Cybersquad at that time."

"Yeah, but that mail was more… Uh… Website related."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to know what's on the Cybersquad website."

"Kind of…"

"Well… At first I made it to let people post art and stories of you guys, and to make updates, letting them know what you guys were up to. Stuff like that."

"So what's the bad part about it?"

"Well, after few hours of browsing through fan art and stories, I started… seeing two individuals… uh…" Kim sounded a little embarrassed by saying this, and she hasn't even said it.

"Kim, I get it."

"You do?"

"Yes. Not to mention that I totally agree with you."

"So… You know who I'm talking about?"

"Yes, I know who you are talking about."

"Finally, someone who agrees with me!" Kim exclaimed before sitting down on the other side of the couch.

"I know, right?" Jackie said. "Anyway, about the bag…"

"Oh, right." Kim pulled some letters out and handed them to her. "Read these, it will make you feel better." Kim pulled out some more letters and made two piles on the table. "I gave Digit some of his mail. These two are for Matt and Inez. The rest is for me."

"You already have fan mail?"

"Yep. Well, half of this is fan mail. The other half is about the thing we agree on. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to fangirl for about a half hour or so." Kim said before walking to her room.

"Alright, have fun." Jackie said.

With that said, Kim left to her room and closed the door. Jackie started opening the mail she had. Every now and then she'd hear an "Awe…" from the room next door. Maybe one day Jackie would ask about the mail that should be on the website so she could read some of it.

Reading the mail she got actually made her feel better. They were people who looked up to her, and it was pretty cool. She was someone's role model. Not many people could say that.

Who cares if Madison thought less of her, this proves that Jackie is better than her. Even though it is kind of unfair, since Jackie is a hero in another universe, but still. These letters were only a small portion of the large bin assigned to her.

Opening her last letter, Jackie was curious on why there was nothing on the envelope, but a stamp and her name on it. She shrugged it off before reading the letter.

_Dear Jackie,_  
><span><em>You are amazing! I wish I was more like you. You seem perfect in everyway, but you do have flaws like everyone else. Because of that, myself and everyone else in Cyberspace can feel okay to be themselves. So thank you for being you. I mean that. And don't let anyone knock you down, because you're stronger than that! I mean that as well.<em>  
><span><em>From, Kim.<em>

Jackie looked over the letter again, then looked at the envelope. There could be lots of people in Cyberspace named Kim, but how could the letter get here if the envelope didn't have any addresses on it?

Kim walked out of the room with a faint smile on her face. She was done fangirling about the whatever was in the mail. Jackie looked up at her then back down at the letter.

"Thanks, Kim." she said.

"What?"

"Thank you."

Uh… You're welcome…" Kim said. Jackie figured that Kim wrote this a few years ago when all the mail started to come in, thus her acting confused when Jackie thanked her. She didn't click it with when she wrote the letter.

"Anyway, about what we were talking about before-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the rough n' tough Kim actually fangirls when she sees something cute about two people." Jackie said.

"Thanks, but I'm talking about the whole 'perfect' thing." Kim said before taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh…" Jackie said.

"Listen, no one is perfect. If they were, then they are a freak of nature, not you." Kim said. "And between you and me…" Kim lifted part of her blonde hair that was hiding something under it.

"Is that a pimple?" Jackie asked.

"Yep. Nightmares make me sweat, and I guess this popped up because of it. That or I'm getting in older and this pimple is the start of it." Kim said before hiding it with her hair. It was then she noticed that the two piles for Matt and Inez were still untouched. "Did Matt and Inez come back yet?"

"Nope."

"Well, I better go find them and make sure they're not dead." Kim said as she stood. "What storage room where you guys playing at?"

"Rooms thirteen through fifteen." Jackie said.

"Okay, thanks."

With that goodbye, Kim walked out the door of the room to go find Matt and Inez. While she did Jackie thought about what Kim said. She took it to heart, knowing that Kim meant every word. The only thing she could think of now, was that Kim called her sister a freak of nature. Sure she has a flaw somewhere, but since she's never going to know what that is, Madison will be freak of nature.

* * *

><p>Jackie smiled at the memory before it faded into a frown. Now all she could think of was that Kim left that same door almost a month ago, and never walked back through it. The same door they walk through hoping that they don't end up the same way.<p>

Of course they were being slightly paranoid about that, but it seemed like Kim was killed for no reason. To add to that, the crime was practically legal. They couldn't have the cops investigate, otherwise the guy wouldn't go to jail. Unless the Cybersquad- themselves- catch who ever killed their friend, they would never get their justice. Now Jackie understood why Kim hated that law. It's so unfair.

After Jackie finished testing the chapstick, she walked back to the room they all share and walked even slower to her own room. Once she was in her room, she just flopped on her bed and placed the chapstick on the nightstand.

She remembered what Digit said about Kim being sweet, like it was rare to see her like that. In the memory she was. Kim had a warm smile and gentle eyes. She was being sweet to her. Kim cared about her, she cared about all of them.

Jackie opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a folded paper and opened it. It was Kim's letter. She would rather read something from Kim when she was at least happy, rather than her depressing will. She could hear Kim's voice in the letter and in the will, and she prefered the letter.

It's sad she can't hear it again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…. On Solaria….<p>

_"I'm tugging at my hair,_  
><em>I'm pulling at my clothes,<em>  
><em>I'm trying to keep my cool,<em>  
><em>I know it shows,<em>  
><em>I'm staring at my feet,<em>  
><em>My cheeks are turning red,<em>  
><em>I'm searching for the words inside my head."<em>

Singing one of her own songs, Kim was in her cave setting up her new hammock that she bought today with the leftover money from her paycheck. She bought a cooler and some food and drinks to put in it so she could make her own food.

Her cave was coming along nicely. With a few things she found at the bottom of the ocean, she was able to make it more homey. Kim's favorite part was that she had freaking room to wash her hair. Her bathtub couldn't even fit her in her mermaid form, now that she had a pool in her cave. The pool was the entrance to the cave, but still. It was large enough for her to bathe. It was extremely big actually.

_"If I could say what I want to say,_  
><em>I'd say I want to blow you away,<em>  
><em>Be with you every night,<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you to tight?<em>  
><em>If I could say what I want to see,<em>  
><em>I want to see you go down on one knee,<em>  
><em>Marry me today,<em>  
><em>Guess I'm wishing my life away,<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say."*<em>

"Hey, Kim."

Kim jumped as she turned around. "Jumper, you scared me."

"I know, I'm sorry." the little fish panted.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I just accidentally swam into Shark Grotto."

"What's Shark Grotto?"

"You'll know it when you see it, and when you do just swim away as fast as you can."

"Okay then…"

"I like your hammock." Jumper said.

"Oh, thanks. I'm just tying it to the rocks right now. I'm so glad I don't get to sleep in the sand anymore."

"I bet you are. So, how are you settling in?

"Pretty good, I guess. I just can't believe it's almost been a month."

"Well, I don't want to say something I regret, so I'm going to leave. Bye, Kim."

"Bye, Jumper."

A month. That's going to be a milestone for her. Kim hasn't seen Ledge around the island since that day. She figured that he must be laying low, but she didn't know why. He thinks she's dead, so why hasn't he done anything. She was just a phase of his plan.

A week between her 'death' and Ledge's plan, she could understand why he would lay low. It would be too soon. A month is when Kim would strike if she was in his place. So what is he doing? And what is he planning?

Kim finished the hammock and tested it out. It rocked a bit before it rocked to a hault. This was already better than the sandy floor. Kim decided to take a power nap before going to her job.

After seconds of closing her eyes, one of the strings tethered around the rock came undone causing Kim to fall down onto the sand and roll into the water.

Kim popped her head out of the water and spit out the water that was in her mouth. After coughing a few times, Kim sighed as she looked at her hammock. Looks like she could forget about the nap. Besides, she had to head to her job anyway.

Once again the darkness tried to get to her, and once again it came closer. But Kim was still able to push it to the back of her mind.

After doing so, she grabbed her bag from the sand and swam out of her cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Keep going, there's another one!**

***- Things I'll never say- Avril Lavigne**


	7. Inez

**A/N: The last of the three. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Kim is mine. You know the rest.**

Phase One

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"I really appreciate you kids and Digit coming down to help me."<p>

"It's no problem Ms. Fileshare." Jackie responded.

"I just get really busy some days, and could use the extra help. Running a Cybrary is harder than it looks."

"It does look pretty hard." Matt said.

"Tell me about it. One-hundred floors and at least one-hundred people come in everyday it's open."

"I don't know how you do it Ms. Fileshare." Inez said. "Where did Digit go?"

"Oh, I sent him to read to the younger children." Ms. Fileshare responded. "As for you three, your job is to reshelf all of these books. You can do it how ever you want, but just make sure they're all reshelved where they're supposed to go."

"Alright." Matt said.

"How are you children doing?" Ms. Fileshare asked.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"I shouldn't have brought this up, but I meant about losing Kim. It's been almost a month now, and I just can't help but think how hard this is for all of you."

"I didn't even realize that it's only a month." Inez said.

After a moment of silence, Ms. Fileshare spoke. "Kim used to read to the kids when she helped me." That got the attention of the Cybersquad. "She adored them, and she always had a crowd. Kids of all ages, actually."

"How big were the crowds?" Matt asked.

"If it was anyone else, it would be around ten little kids. When it was Kim, it would be around thirty."

"Really, that many? What did she read?" Jackie asked.

"Sometimes she read the fairytale books, because they were little kids. And other times she'd…"

"She'd read what?" Inez asked.

"Well, she didn't read, more like she would tell stories about… Your adventures. Those were what drew in the most people."

"She told stories about us to children?" Jackie said.

"Yep, almost like she was actually there with you guys. Kim could go on and on about the Cybersquad. Lots of the children had questions about you three and Digit, and Kim answered them. Ever since she started telling those stories, I've seen her crowds grow bigger. So I guess that's how you guys got so popular." Ms. Fileshare sighed. "I've never seen so many sad faces after they found out that Kim was killed."

"I can imagine Kim telling our stories to children." Inez said.

"Same here, it's a cute thought." Jackie added.

"Is that why you had Digit read to the kids?" Matt asked.

"Sort of. It's hard to find someone like Kim to read to those children. Since Digit knew her the longest, I hoped that she rubbed off a bit on him." Ms. Fileshare explained. "Anyway I have a tour to do in five minutes. I'll leave you three to work on the books. Thanks again."

Ms. Fileshare left, leaving Matt, Jackie, and Inez to work. Once they were done, they went to go find Digit. They found him finishing the story about how Kim saved them from Hacker on her birthday. When the story ended, the children hoarded Digit with questions about Kim.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, one at a time." Digit said trying to calm them down. Doing so, he noticed the Earthlies. "You three want to help me?"

The crowd of kids turned to Matt, Jackie, and Inez. Almost all of them had their hands up, desperate to ask something.

"Okay… Um… You." Matt pointed to a little poddle girl.

"What was her favorite color?" she asked.

"Blue." Matt responded. A couple of hands went down with their question in mind answered.

Jackie went ahead to point to a pompodorian boy with his hand up.

"Was she a scary person? Digit said that she would hurt her friend if he didn't let her go." he asked.

"She was aggressive at times, but it was only when she needed to. At that time, Kim was afraid that Hacker would find out about her and that we'd end up in danger if we knew about her." Jackie explained.

After a few more children put their hands down, Inez called on another child. A penguin girl. "Where is she?"

The question caught them all off guard for a second before Inez continued to answer the question. "Well, Kim went to Solaria one day and… Never came back to Control Central." she said before a few more hands went down.

"Alright, one more. You." Digit said.

"What was she like?" a poddle boy asked.

"She was brave, and she always put others before herself." Digit said. "She cared about all the good people in her life, like the Cybersquad. And even the people who weren't in her life, like you kids. Kim was a good person and we all miss her."

"Alright, children storytime is over." Ms. Fileshare interrupted them. The kids went off to find their families as Ms. Fileshare met up with the Cybersquad. "I'm sorry about that, but you know how kids are. Not offending you three in any way."

"It was my fault, I told them the story." Digit said.

"Don't blame yourself, Digit. I heard them asking you about who Kim was when I walked by giving a tour around the Cybrary. She would have wanted you to tell her story like a fairytale." Ms. Fileshare said.

"I wish her death was a fairytale." Digit said blankly.

"What's done is done, Digit. We can't change it. No matter how much we want to." Inez pointed out.

"Nezzie's right. Kim was a hero, let them think that's what she went down as." Matt added on, ignoring Inez's annoyed glance.

"I bet she did. She went down as a hero. Or at least defending someone." Jackie said. None of them could say that Kim was dead, killed, or how she died. Not since a couple weeks after Kim's cliff fall, they didn't like saying it directly like that. It didn't hurt as much.

"The four of you have done enough for today. You are free to roam around the Cybrary if you wish or go home. I have another tour to start soon. I'll see you soon." Ms. Fileshare said before she went off.

While the Cybersquad avoided the direct saying of Kim being dead, Slider was denying it completely. You'd think after a month, he'd accept the fact that Kim was never coming back. A body is the only thing Slider has to go on that she's still alive. The Cybersquad felt bad for him. Yes it was hard for them to accept too, but they did, and they're not losing their minds over it. Not that Slider has lost his mind, he just needs to let go. They weren't the ones to talk, though. Matt, Jackie, and Inez only knew her for two months. Digit knew her for three years. It was longer, but they did fight sometimes. Then there was Slider, who was best friends with her for six long years. How do you cope with that?

Denial, that's how. Believing that you're dead friend is still alive, because her body hasn't been found yet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…. On Solaria….<p>

"Alright, let's dig in!" Ethan said before opening one of the boxes.

Every Monday, Kim and her band have a pizza party at Jerome's apartment, to celebrate their performances on Saturday and Sunday. They have the party at lunch because of Kim's job.

"Hey, K. I'll bet you five bucks that you can't eat four slices." Jerome gambled. Ever since he found and helped out Kim, he's been never said her name or her fake name. He was afraid he'd get them mixed up. So because her real and fake name starts with the same letter, he, Oliver, and sometimes Miles, would call her K.

"Oh, you're on!" Kim said before grabbing a slice a cheese. It was the only pizza the four of them could agree on. "I meant to ask, are we ever going to get a name?" she asked.

"A name?" Jerome said.

"Like a name for our band. We need one."

"Why do we need a name? I think we're fine." Oliver said.

"It will make us more professional, and it might get us booked for things."

"She has a point, guys." Ethan said.

"Alright then… How about _The Pizza Slices_?" Jerome suggested jokingly.

"Cute…" Kim said flatly.

"I like _Kris and the Boys_." Ethan said.

"That just sounds like I'm full of myself." Kim said.

"How about literally _No Name_?" Oliver said.

"Come on, Oliver. This should be fun." Kim said.

"Okay, do you have an idea?" Oliver asked.

"I'm thinking…" Kim trailed off. "How about _JOKE_?"

"K, this was your idea. Don't side with Oliver just yet." Jerome said.

"That's not what I meant. Jerome, Oliver, Ki-Kris, Ethan… _JOKE_."

"So, you just put all of our initials together." Oliver said.

"It's cool, I like it." Ethan said.

"You like everything that comes out of her mouth." Jerome said. "But I do like the name."

"It does catch on… Alright, our name is _JOKE_." Oliver agreed.

After a few minutes of joking around and eating pizza, Kim really had to get something out of the way. She almost blew her cover with Ethan. He was a sweet guy, and she liked him. Not in the way he likes her, but Ethan's nice.

She had to tell him.

"Jerome, Oliver, do you both mind stepping out of the room for a bit? I need to talk to Ethan about something."

They both nodded before they each took a slice of pizza and walked out.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ethan asked. He seemed pretty happy, Kim didn't want to break his heart.

"I know you like me Ethan, but I don't think it's going to work out." Kim said. His smile faded. "It's not you, it's me. I'm not saying that because it will make you feel better, there's just a lot of reasons why we can't be together."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, we're in the same band. And if we get together and we break up, it could break up the band as well. If not, make it awkward between us. Another reason is that I'm not looking for love. I got my heart broken pretty bad, recently. Plus, I don't want to break your heart if something happens to me." Kim explained.

"Kris, what do you mean? It's not like you're going to die."

Kim stayed silent for a second. "Ethan, I trust you. Please don't betray it."

With that said, Kim lifted her hand to her black wig and pulled back. Revealing her blonde hair pinned up with bobby pins and a hair net. Kim pulled the them out and let her blonde hair fall to her shoulders.

Ethan looked panicked, like he was going to yell. Kim used both of her hands to cover his mouth. "Please… don't freak out." Kim removed her hands and let him process this.

"So… is that why you stuttered over your name?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Kim responded.

"And that's why Jerome and Oliver has been calling you K?" he concluded.

"Yes." she said.

"Okay… So why are you here? Why aren't you fighting Hacker or something?"

"Because someone wants me dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kim said. "Just please, don't tell anyone. My life pretty much depends on it."

"Okay, you can trust me."

Kim smiled before she heard a door open and watched Jerome and Oliver walk in.

"Oliver, I can explain." Jerome said before closing the door quickly.

"There's no need, Jerome. He already knows." Kim said.

"Really, since when?" Jerome asked.

"Last practice." she said.

"Who else knows."

"Miles."

"The bouncer? Why didn't you tell me that you told them?"

"I was going to tell you after I told Ethan." Kim said before reaching for her hair net.

"Alright." Jerome said. "Hey, you don't need to wear that now. The blinds are closed, the door is shut, no one is coming up here, and besides, we don't want your hair getting all over the pizza."

"You're right. I still have three more pieces to eat." Kim said before picking up another slice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…. At Control Central….<p>

Inez was sitting at the desk in her room as she tapped her finger wildly on it, while her head rested on her other hand as Inez stared at the open laptop. Just a faded blue background with two white bars in the middle of it. One for the username, the other for the password.

She was stumped. Kim gives her a laptop and doesn't bother to give her the username and password. She would have made another account, but she was required to get into this one first.

Maybe Kim forgot to put the information somewhere? Inez asked Digit if he knew, and she went over to Slider's with Matt to look over the will again to see if it's on there. No luck. What if Kim didn't leave the information anywhere for a reason, like she purposely didn't just to mess with her.

Inez shook her head before closing the laptop after being frustrated with watching the taunting cursor blink over and over again. She gave up on trying to get in, the laptop was more of a paper weight.

Kim would probably tell her to not give up, say that she should keep trying.

Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>August 8th- three days before Kim's death<strong>

Everyone was sleeping, except Inez. She was reading one of the Cyberchase books, she had no idea why she was addicted to them. Maybe to find out if Kim messed up somewhere while writing them. So she was leaning up against the armrest of the couch with the open book in her hands.

She was currently lost in thought more than reading. Inez was so lost she pretty much ignored a thud, followed by some coughing. It was just minor background noise. Including a door opening a minute after the noises from before. Inez didn't even look up.

"Hey, Inez. What are you still doing up?"

Inez finally looked up to see Kim standing at the end of the couch. "I'm reading. Why are you up?"

"Nightmare." Kim responded.

"So, how are you up?" Inez asked.

"I knocked my alarm clock off my nightstand. It woke me up when it hit the floor."

"Does it still work?"

"Yeah, it does. I'm going to get something to drink before I go back to bed, do you want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Alright, just don't stay up too late."

"Okay." Inez nodded before pulling her head back down to her book.

Even though she's been living in Cyberspace for a while, Inez still sometimes thinks of Madison around Kim. She always snaps out of it when seeing Kim's eyes though. Kim's nothing like Madison, and Inez was relieved. Sure, Kim was sort of scary, after seeing her beat up a guy in the sewer. But, to be honest, she was more terrified of Madison. That's why she started reading up in the trees back on Earth, to avoid her. She accidently dropped her book one time, so she went down to go get it. She didn't see Madison, so she thought it would be fine if she read there. Boy, was she wrong. Ever since Madison started bullying her, she's been a bit scared of Kim. She knows that Kim would never hurt her purposely, but it didn't help that they were twins.

Deep down, Inez was waiting for Kim to say something mean to her. Expecting to call her stupid, a nerd, small, etc… But she never did, Kim never even called her Nezzie.

Out of all of those, being called small hurt her the most. She couldn't help herself if she was short, she just is. Matt even teased her a bit about hiding in small places while they were playing hide-and-seek yesterday. Inez ignored it, though. Matt likes to tease her.

"Inez, are you okay?"

Inez slightly jumped before turning around to see Kim standing behind her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? You've been on that page for like five minutes." Kim said.

"So?" Inez said.

"Well…" Kim walked around the couch to sit in front of her. "You're already on book twenty-four, and in five minutes you should be at least to the next chapter."

Inez sighed.

"What's up?" Kim asked.

"Nothing…" Inez responded.

"Alright, I'll just keep asking the question all night until you tell me." Kim said.

Inez tried to think of a response. While she did, Kim gently pulled the book she was reading out of her hands to look at it. Inez let her do so, she didn't want to hold the book the whole time.

"What did Matt say to you?" Kim asked.

"What?" Inez asked.

"I know you two were still playing hide-and-seek while I helped Jackie with her knee. Did Matt say anything to you while she was gone?" Kim asked.

"It's nothing, just… he joked about the game being unfair because I could hide in small places." Inez said.

"Okay, so why is that… Oh…" Kim trailed off. "Go to the kitchen."

"Why?" Inez asked.

"Just go to the kitchen. I'll meet you there." Kim said before standing up and walking to her desk.

Inez did as told. Kim soon came into the kitchen with a purple pencil in her hand.

"Do you see this?" Kim stood by the corner of the kitchen wall.

"Yeah." Inez responded.

The wall they were both looking at had markings and dates on it. Inez figured that Kim was measuring herself.

"Come on, put your back up against the wall."

Inez did so while Kim used the colored pencil to mark her height.

"Well, you are about as tall as I was..." Kim said.

"When you were my age?" Inez asked.

"When I was eight." Kim trailed off.

Inez turned around to see if Kim was telling the truth. And she was.

"If it makes you feel better, I was more like eight and a half." Kim said trying to cheer her up."

Inez didn't respond before staring down at her feet. She hated being short.

"Hey," Kim put a hand on her shoulder and Inez looked up at her. "You'll grow."

"I know, but I'll always be the short one."

"If you keep telling yourself that, you might as well be."

"I hate it, though."

"You are the youngest, Inez. Of course you're shorter. You shouldn't beat yourself up over that."

"Easy for you to say. You're the tallest."

"Slider calls me short. He has an inch and a half on me, yet he knows I can beat him up."

"You never do, though."

"Well, he's my friend, and he always puts me in headlocks."

"Why does he do that?"

"Because I'm short." Kim said. "Listen, it's not a bad thing if you're short.

"How is it good, then?"

"Well, for one, you can hide easily. Another thing, people can and will underestimate you, and you can use that to your advantage."

"I guess you're right..."

"You're a sweet, smart girl, Inez. It doesn't matter how tall you are, what matters, is what's on the inside. I know that sounds like every cliche, but you should be more worried about people trying to change you, rather than your height."

Inez felt better. Kim was right, she shouldn't beat herself down. "Thanks, Kim."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now about you wanting to grow. How does one naturally do so?"

"Are you trying to get me to go to bed?"

"See, I told you that you were smart. You catch on very quickly."

With that said the two went off to bed. Inez was tired, but she was happy. It was like she could talk to Kim about anything. At least she knows who she could go to for advice.

* * *

><p>Maybe Kim didn't give her the username and password because she thought she could figure it out. Kim said that she was smart, so why is her mind a complete blank? Inez feels like she should know this, but why didn't she?<p>

She's been sitting here for a while now, and even longer when she thought of that memory. After Digit mentioned that Kim was sweet with her warm smile and gentle eyes, Inez remembered when Kim was talking with her that night. When Kim was sweet, she really cared.

Kim cared about her, she cared about all of them. That's why all of their faces turned sorrow after Digit talked about her being sweet. They remembered her like that. That's how Kim would want them to remember her as.

* * *

><p>Nighttime…. On Solaria…<p>

Kim closed up shop and dropped off her stuff in the cave. She was swimming in the ocean to celebrate and to cool herself down. She was pissed.

It was September 10th. She was waiting until midnight to celebrate one long, hard, damn month in hiding. Kim hated it, but she gave herself some props for lasting this long. Alone.

Maybe she'd be better off dead. Maybe it's not worth fighting. Her light was getting extinguished by the darkness in her mind. How much longer until it's gone? How long can she keep pushing it to the back of her mind, before she gives up?

Kim couldn't think about that. She's meeting with someone tomorrow. Kim was going to let out all of her emotions at midnight then compose herself before meeting with the guy.

Maybe she shouldn't. It's not a set-in-stone meeting, it's optional. Why is she reconsidering? The darkness started pushing again, and Kim is letting her walls come down. She was done.

Her mind continued fighting on what to do while she swam. Does she fight or does she finally give in? Should she keep torturing herself, or should she torture others. There was so much she could do, so much that could happen. What is there to do?

Kim exhausted herself finally from swimming. She stopped to take a break and to hopefully bring her mind to a conclusion, but she was too focused on her double take. She thought she saw a shark in the corner of her eye.

She did another, again thinking she saw another shark. Was she being paranoid?

To her dismay, she wasn't. Kim finally saw sharks all around her. Below her, all around her, even one above her. Shark Grotto. She remembered Jumper telling her about accidentally swimming there the other day.

Kim was panicking. She didn't know what to do. Everywhere she looked there was a shark. Then she looked one way and her eyes widened. A shark was coming towards her. It was huge.

Why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she swimming away? She was faster than a shark, she could out swim it.

It just kept getting closer, and closer, and closer…

* * *

><p>"This is Erica Ram here reporting from Solaria. As you can see, the people behind me is crowding around a body that washed up on shore this morning."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha, a cliffhanger. Did Kim's body wash up after a shark encounter? How will everyone react? Did you enjoy the three chapters? If you did please let me know. Thanks for reading! See you on the flip side.**


	8. Keep Holding On

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while, but I finally, finally updated. This was a long chapter and it took a while to write, because there were a lot of ways I could go. Also, if you are going to review, don't be like "UPDATE!" I want to know what you like, what you don't like. Just so I can improve my writing style. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kim, not Cyberchase.**

Phase One

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"Today's the day." Matt said tiredly.<p>

"Matt, it's eight in the morning. Don't make today a bad day, already." Jackie said.

"That's not what I meant. We should get it out of the way, so we can make it a good day." Matt responded.

"It's not that it's a bad thing to get it out of the way, we just don't want to get sick and not eat breakfast." Inez said.

"I'll wait until after breakfast then." Matt said before taking a bite of cereal.

September 11th. It's been one long month since Kim's death. Soon, a month will turn into another month, then two months will turn into a year, then it just keeps on going. Matt, Jackie, and Inez planned to check up on Slider to see how he's doing. Maybe he finally accepted that Kim is dead. Then again, it's highly unlikely.

After the three just about finished eating ('Just about' meaning Matt finished and the girls were almost done), Matt decided to break the silence.

"What do you guys think it would be like if Kim was still here?" he asked.

"You wouldn't be asking that question." Inez said before eating what was on her spoon.

"Jax?" Matt asked ignoring what Inez said.

"She'd probably talk about home school." Jackie said.

"You don't think she would have home schooled us, do you?" Matt asked.

"No, I think Motherboard home schooled her, and Dr. Marbles when he was here." Jackie responded.

"It's going to be weird not going back to school." Inez pointed out.

"Well, at least we don't have homework." Matt said. "That's one bright side to living in Cyberspace."

"I have another one… School lunches." Jackie said.

"Oh, those reeked." Inez agreed.

"Hey, they weren't that bad." Matt argued.

"What about the time you accidentally got _and_ drank expired milk." Jackie said.

"That was one time, and it expired that day!" Matt exclaimed.

"Matt, you got sick and went home early that day." Inez said while she and Jackie tried to contain their laughter.

"I missed out on the science test, though. I forgot to study for that." Matt responded.

"Since when do you study?" Inez asked.

"Since my mom said she'd ground me if I didn't bring my grade up in class." he responded.

"Hey, didn't Kim like science?" Jackie asked.

"Like? She loved science! If I knew about her back then, I would have asked her to tutor me." Matt exclaimed.

"Science isn't that hard, Matt." Inez said.

"Says the one who got third place in the science fair." Matt pointed out.

"Still, I agree with Inez. Science isn't hard, but it's not my favorite." Jackie said.

"See?" Matt said.

"Well you don't have to worry about science anymore, Matt." Jackie said.

"I know, but you know what I always wanted to do?" Matt asked.

"What?" Inez asked.

"I always wanted to make a volcano."

"How about we do that today?" Inez said. "I mean, Kim liked science, and it is a classic. Besides, I always wanted to do one, too."

"Alright, we'll do that after we visit Slider." Jackie said before she stood up.

The three of them were finished eating so they all put their dishes in the sink. It was Inez's turn to wash the dishes. While she did that, Jackie stayed with her to keep her company. Matt went to the living room to see if anything was on TV.

The girls talked about school some more, the sound of the television playing in the background. Matt was scrolling through the channels waiting for the girls to be done. Upon doing so something caught his eye while passing one of the channels. He went back to that channel and paused it after reading the bottom of the screen. He couldn't believe it.

Matt sprang up from his seat and ran around the corner to the kitchen, "Guys…" The girls looked at him with curiosity, the sound of Matt's voice scared them a bit. "You need to see this."

Jackie and Inez followed Matt to the living room. The first thing they saw at the bottom of the TV screen was '_Body found on Solaria.'_ It was still on pause, because they were too scared to hear the rest of the report. Matt pushed play anyway.

"_-Ram here reporting from Solaria. As you can see, the people behind me is crowding around a body that washed up on shore this morning." _Erica Ram said. "_We have no word from officials that the body belongs to former Cybersquad member, Kim, who was pushed off a cliff exactly one month ago. We will keep the Cyberworld posted on new information we have. Now-"_

Matt turned the TV off. Neither of them- the girls and himself- wanted to listen to the rest of the report. They found her. They finally found her. How could they say that there's a possibility that it's not Kim. She was killed a month ago. She drowned. A body shows up today, and no one knows if it her. Why?

It had to be her. Who else could it be? How long is this supposed to last? Why can't they have closure?

The three kids just stared at the black screen, letting the pain of Kim being found reach them. Like when they found out Kim was dead, only with less tears and more grief.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…. Somewhere in Cyberspace….<p>

'_It's been a month, suspicion should be off, you'll be fine. No, she's smart. She'll piece it together the moment I make any move. Still, why risk it? I mean- Wait...'_

Ledge turned up the radio in his cybercoop, listening closely to what it said.

"_-me is crowding around a body that washed up on shore-"_

"Finally! About damn time she'd show up." he commentated. "Well, looks like I know what I'm doing next week."

"_-no word from officials that the body belongs to former Cybersquad-"_

Ledge slammed on the brakes upon hearing that. What are they talking about? Of course it's her! What kind of officials are they?

'_If her body had been in the water this whole time, then what would have happened to it?' _Ledge hit himself in the head. '_Decay. She decayed… for a month… in the water… No, even with that amount of time in those conditions they should still be able to ID her. The fish might have taken a bite out of her. That probably helped. Wait, why am I waiting for it to be announced?'_

Ledge turned his coop around and headed toward Solaria. If he hurried, maybe he could ID her, himself before they take the body away for an autopsy.

He should be getting ready to put his plan into action, making final adjustments, checking for any loopholes. Not making sure a dead person is dead. But to be fair, if there is a possibility that she is alive, then that would be a loophole.

Ledge knew Kim too well to know that she would do something to the extent of possible murder if his plan went on while she still was roaming around. Hell, she would have gotten to that extent if she found out that he was the one following her, but it was the only way to kill her.

Kim was smart, quick, and able to defend herself physically. Plus she had her six sense. Ledge was smart enough to make sure if the mirror maze plan went south, he could get away without being seen. His plan was to get her alone in the maze so he could subdue her with chloroform and kill her there.

The first part was easy. Kim and the rest of the Cybersquad got separated by themselves. The second part… was the one that he didn't think through. He had to chloroform her, and he thought that would be easy. One good whiff, and she would be out.

He didn't know how well she could defend herself, though. He got cut when Kim sent him crashing into the mirror behind him. Nothing serious that required stitches, but the kick that sent him into the mirror knocked the wind out of him.

He did try to chase Kim down in the maze. Once he gave up, figuring that it was pointless, the adrenaline went down and the pain from the kick settled in. He found a good-sized bruise on his stomach the next morning.

It was then he realized he needed a different strategy, he needed to get inside her mind. Ledge's first thought was to befriend her. Gain her trust, then rip her heart out… like when they were younger.

He thought befriending her would have been simple, he even had the perfect opportunity. Hacker was selling a power supply box for a price three times cheaper than what you'd get them for. Ledge couldn't believe he actually put it for that price. When he went to the Northern Frontier to get it, he saw a cybercoop parked by the hangar. It was a coop from Control Central. The Cybersquad beat him.

Not the Cybersquad, completely. None of them would actually go and try to get it unless it was Kim or the others tried to get it for her.

But by then he already settled with scaring the shit out of her. Ledge did consider to befriend her at that point. He knew a few guys he could frame easily, in case Kim suspected something. He could just waltz into the _Grim Wreaker_, grab the power supply box, taunt her a little bit, before proposing a trade. The box and the Cybersquad's freedom, in exchange for a date.

Knowing Kim, she would agree. Not for the stupid box, but to get to know her enemy. For the challenge of a trap in case he pulled something.

It was a good idea, but the urge to call her sweetheart if he was in the same room with her was pretty high. Kim would piece it together, and kick his ass.

So, befriending her was one of the ways to get into her mind. The other way was more fun, and what he thought would be more successful. Paranoia. Kim loved horror movies, so why not put her in one.

Ledge sent her on a wild goose chase that put her over the edge. With every note he sent and every stunt he pulled, he made Kim lose more and more of her sanity. All leading up to drugging her and pushing her off the cliff.

And now he's hoping that it's her body that washed up on shore.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…. At Control Central….<p>

The three children ran to the landing bay with Kim's cybercoop keys in Matt's hand. He and the girls had to go to Solaria, they had to see the body. They couldn't wait for an identification, they could see the body for themselves.

Right before they got in the cybercoop, the three noticed another coop that was parked on the landing bay. It wasn't one of Motherboard's. Curious about the owner, they walked into the Control Room to see a cybersite owner talking to Motherboard and Digit.

"Lucky? What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

Motherboard, Digit, and Lucky turned their attention to Matt, Jackie, and Inez, sorrow in their eyes.

"I'm sure you kids have heard by now…" Lucky implied.

"Are you talking about the body on Solaria?" Jackie asked.

"I'm afraid so." Lucky said.

"So… Is it…" Inez trailed off.

"We still don't know." Lucky told her.

"How do you not know?" Matt exclaimed.

"It's not that simple, Matt." Motherboard said. "I'm no police officer, but I'm sure that it's not easy."

"Back to the body, are you saying that there's a chance that it's not Kim, Lucky?" Digit spoke up.

"I'm afraid to say it, but yes. There's a chance that it's not her." she said.

"Well, maybe we can see her?" Inez said.

"No, I'm not having you kids look at a body. Kim or not, it's quite a horrific sight. I saw it myself." Lucky said. "When Kim worked at the police station, I made it clear that she wasn't going see any dead body no matter what. I'm almost positive that didn't stop her from seeing at least one or two. We all saw a small change in her, she became more aggressive toward crooks and stubborn as hell."

"If you saw the body, how do you know it might not be Kim?" Jackie asked.

"Well for starters, the bottom half of the body is gone. Most likely eaten by a shark. So we can't identify if it's a male or female. The body has been decayed from being in the water and eaten by fish. Experts say that it's been in the water for two days minimum. Long story short, we can't identify it by the face." Lucky said.

"Can a body decay that fast?" Inez asked.

"Well, the fish on Solaria are cleaners. That's why the water on Solaria is so clear. If you throw anything dead in the ocean there, the fish will waste no time on to getting rid of it." Lucky explained.

"So, if you're not here delivering bad news, then why are you here?" Matt asked.

"I'm here for two things. One: Don't get your hopes up that it's not Kim. I'm almost positive that it's her." Lucky said.

"What's the second thing?" Digit asked.

"I was hoping Motherboard would know if Dr. Marbles took Kim to the dentist in the six years she was here."

"Yes, he did take her for check-ups before he left." Motherboard responded.

"Good, do you know where, or if the Doc has her files."

"Wait, what do Kim's teeth have anything to do with a body?" Matt asked.

"Thankfully, the fish didn't decay the body enough, because the only way we can identify the body now is to check dental records. We should know by tonight on if it's Kim or not."

"I want to know if it's Kim's body as much as the next person, but what about the law. How come you're allowed to do this?" Jackie asked.

"I knew Kim would tell you about that law sooner or later." Lucky said. "This isn't making anything we find on the body that could possibly lead us to Kim's killer not countable evidence. This is just helping out a friend for all she's done for R-Fair City and Cyberspace. So I've asked Motherboard for a suspension."

"I've put up a forty-eight hour suspension on the law, just in case we're able to arrest the criminal." Motherboard added.

"So, we're just supposed to wait?" Digit asked.

"Maybe we should tell Slider what's happening?" Jackie suggested.

The kids and Digit agreed on the idea and left to go to Radopolis.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….. On Solaria….<p>

The beach was practically clear, mainly because everyone was crowding around a body. Ledge could see the siren lights from miles away. He had to hurry before they bag the body.

He eventually made it to the crowd of people and started pushing his way through. How many people were there? Ledge made it to the crime scene tape barrier and he could see what all the fuss is about.

"Oh, shit…"

He could see why they couldn't ID the body. It looked disgusting. The lower half of the body was gone. The rest of it was decayed to the point where it didn't even look like a body. The eyes were the worst. They were white, no color at all in them. They looked like they were going to fall out of its head.

If he knew that she would have ended up like this, Ledge would have held her head underwater and leave her on shore once she was dead. Sure she was a bitch, but this was cruel.

Officials finally bagged the body and pulled it into the medical coop. They were going to take it to R-Fair City for an autopsy. He can find out there.

Break in to a police station… That was going to be fun.

The crowd started to departure from the scene and start to crowd around Erica Ram. Most likely for another report. What are the chances the Cybersquad will be watching? But did Erica know something he didn't?

Ledge made sure he wasn't in the line of sight of the camera, he didn't want to cause suspicion to the Cybersquad if they saw him. Maybe he could play it off by saying that he always wanted to see a dead body.

"This is Erica Ram here with another report about the body found on Solaria. Officials have just taken it away for an autopsy report. Until then Motherboard has put up a forty-eight hour suspension on the law forbidding police to work with the Cybersquad, in hopes we can put Kim's killer behind bars."

Ledge slowly walked away from the news report and back to his coop. Forty-eight hours? If there's anything on that body that leads back to him, he's screwed. He had to break into the police station tonight to look at the autopsy before they announce it, or at least before it gets to the Cybersquad.

The stakes were high now. If he gets caught in the police station, he goes to jail and possibly have Kim's murder pinned on him. If there's anything on the body, he could hide out until the suspension is up. The Cybersquad would never catch him.

"The shit I do over Kim. Dead or alive." he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Is that all we can do?"<p>

"What else can we do, Sly?"

"I don't want to wait around for someone to announce that it's not her."

"We both know that it could be her."

"It's not Kim. It can't be Kim."

The Cybersquad walked in on the argument between the father and son. Coop turned his attention to the team after noticing them. Slider followed suit after his father focused on something else.

"Do you guys know already?" Digit asked.

"About the body on Solaria? Yeah. Found out ten minutes ago." Coop said. "I called Doc and he's running some calculations to see if it's her."

"And it won't be." Slider said.

"Slider..."

"Well, we came over to tell you guys that Lucky is looking into it." Digit said.

"Wait, Lucky?" Slider asked. "Why Lucky? She and Kim were never on the best of terms."

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know, Kim always talked about how Lucky kept a close eye on her when she worked at the police station, like she was a criminal. As far as I know, she's not a crook." Slider responded. "Scratch that, she's not a crook without reason."

"What did she do?" Jackie asked.

"Steal. Nothing beyond that. She said it was for some project she was working on."

"Oh yeah, I've heard Kim talk about that a few times." Digit said.

"It's why she goes out in the first place. The parts she needs are hard to come by, and the people who have them aren't selling. So she has to steal." Slider said.

"What is she doing with the parts?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, she said that I'd want to help and that I'd get in trouble. She wasn't even close to being done the last time I checked." Slider responded.

"You know, for being her best friend, you don't really know a lot about her." Digit said.

"I know her, I just don't know what secret stuff she's doing. If anything, I wouldn't be surprised if she did actually break a law." Slider said. "Anyway, Kim really had something against the whole Cybersquad-police law. She tried multiple times to get rid of it, but I guess you see that didn't work. Speaking of the law, how is Lucky able to help you guys?"

"Motherboard put up a forty-eight hour suspension on the law. Since Kim worked for the police, it was the least Lucky could do for her." Inez explained.

The phone rings and Coop picks it up. "Hello?"

"Coop, it's me."

"Doc, do you have the results?"

"Results? What results?" Dr. Marbles asked.

"It's me, my son, and the Cybersquad here right now. We were waiting on you."

"I take it that you are not alone."

"Yeah, the body was found this morning."

"Wait, you weren't joking when you said that you told Slider that I would run calculations on the body. Coop, you and I both know that Kim is alive."

"How do you _actually _know?"

"Kim is stronger than that, she wouldn't kill herself." The doc sighed. "Then again with her mental health, it's... Debatable. As for what to tell your audience, from my basic knowledge, I would suggest that it is likely- if not, highly likely- that it is her."

"Alright." Coop said before placing his hand on the receiver. "The Doc says that it's... Highly likely that it's Kim. I'm sorry, Sly."

"It can't be her!" The teen retorted. "It's possible that it's someone else."

"To be fair, Slider does have a point." Matt said. "I mean there are a lot of things about Cyberspace we didn't even know about, take that dumb law for example. Who knows what other kinds of things are out there."

"You guys want to find out?" Slider asked.

The kids and Digit followed Slider out of the garage, wanting to see some of the wonders of Cyberspace.

"They're gone now." Coop said into the phone.

"Great. Now Coop, we know that Kim is alive. If anything, that body is less than likely to be her. For all we know the person they found on the beach is Ledge." Dr. Marbles said

"She wouldn't kill him. That'd be low, even for her." Coop responded.

"To kill someone out of the blue, yes. Even if they threatened her, probably. But you and I both know what happens if someone threatens the people she cares about." The Doc pointed out. "To be honest, if Ledge wanted revenge on her for possible vandalism, I don't think he would go to the extent of murder."

"He'd probably give her a "round two" of what happened between them." Coop said.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking, but why wait nearly four years to do something?"

"A false hope of safety?" Coop suggested.

"Maybe... For all we know, Coop, Ledge finally got rid of her."

"Let's hope not, for my son's sake."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….. In the Radopolis Forest….<p>

"So what did you want to show us?" Inez asked.

"Ever since there has been a connection with Earth, there have been what we call 'glitches' around Cyberspace." Slider explained.

"So what is a glitch?" Jackie asked.

"Basically it changes something in Cyberspace. Landscape, unnatural weather, people even." Slider added.

"Like snow in Sensible Flats?" Matt guessed.

"Bingo. Usually it's just in one, small area." Slider told the group. "Since Kim felt somewhat guilty for causing them to happen, she would go around Cyberspace to fix them. There would only be around two glitches every three to four months."

"So if you're showing us a glitch, how come it's still here. Why didn't Kim take care of it when she could." Digit asked aloud.

"Because she liked what the glitch did too much to fix it."

"So what happens if they aren't taken care of?" Inez wondered.

"No one knows, according to Kim, she said that it might lead to a black hole or a vortex to another dimension, most likely to Earth. But the glitches were harmless and Dr. Marbles said that they were easily disposable if they get out of hand."

"So how does she fix a glitch?" Jackie asked.

"Kim would use her laptop to hack into Earth's Internet then from there she'd hack into the glitch and fix the problem." Slider explained. "She mentioned that Earth's Internet is extremely hackable."

"Well, you guys live in our internet. Of course it's hackable for Kim." Matt pointed out.

"Fair point."

"Has Kim ever mentioned anything about Earth's government?" Inez asked.

"No, not that I know of. Kim taught me a bit about Earth, mostly about the similarities between our worlds."

"Oh yeah, Kim mentioned something about Earth and Cyberspace." Digit remembered. "I overheard her talking to herself about how Earth and Cyberspace would end up in a dimensional war. You know, if Earth discovers Cyberspace."

"My money's on Cyberspace, not because I live here, but..." Slider struggled to find the words for this. "No offense, but it sounds like Earth's government sucks. They would lose before the war even started."

"If Kim hacked into Earth's system, I just hope our government hasn't noticed." Inez added.

"Kim was always careful about hacking into Earth. A basic firewall here would be the same as Kim's firewall on Earth. Trust me, I doubt they have noticed anything." Slider pointed out. "Here it is."

Slider stopped in front of a big tree in the middle of the forest.

"Now I see what you mean by noticeable." Matt said.

The tree had a much wider trunk than the other trees in the forest and looked like it belonged in the jungle rather than a forest.

Slider walked up to the tree, pressing his hand against the stump, only for his hand to slip through. "Come on." He said as he walked through the tree.

The Cybersquad followed their friend through the tree leading them to a downhill slope. At the bottom was a platform, and from there you could see stars.

The sky shaded in a rainbow mix, with stars poking through them. It was gorgeous.

"This is one cool glitch." Matt said aloud.

Slider remembered the times Kim would come here. Lizzie would have found a way to humiliate her or bully her and she would come here to plot revenge.

Kim always came out on top. Whether it be the blonde serving up some hot karma, or Slider calming her down and convincing her not to tear Lizzie's pink hair out of her head.

The blonde really hoped that the glitch would never cause any problems, otherwise she'd have to get rid of it.

Slider remembered the times his friends would joke about him and Kim secretly dating behind their backs. He told them that they could ask her out if they wanted to, but all three of them never took up the offer. Mostly because they have too scared to ask her out. Besides, she was more of a distant cousin to them.

Kim always loved this view, just as much as any other view of the stars in Cyberspace. On Earth she would have to wait until nighttime to see the stars, but here she could see it all the time.

Slider sighed quietly. He could still remember the he first met Kim. He wasn't the biggest fan about hanging out with girls at the time. He was only seven. True, his father made him hang out with her that day and show her around Radopolis, but Kim grew on him. Slider was kind of sad when she had to leave.

When she came back a couple days later, he was happy. Kim was cool. She was willing to try anything new, hesitant, but still willing. The moment he introduced her to his friends, they were already singing the song about them kissing in a tree. Ironically, that's when they first met her.

* * *

><p><em>Six years ago….<em>

"_It's been awhile, Doc." Coop greeted._

"_Same to you, Coop." Dr. Marbles responded. "Hacker isn't here, is he?"_

"_No, I sent him to pick up some things in Sensible Flats." Coop responded._

"_Great, I don't need him to know about the current situation at hand. With the way he's been acting, I'm not sure if he should know about this." Dr. Marbles replied._

"_So you're not here for a check-up or a kryocide change?" _

_"As much as I want to catch up with you and your son of what's happening lately, I have a _small _problem and since you are a parent, I really need some advice."_

"_I don't see how me having a kid relates to your problem, Doc. But what is it?"_

_The doctor turned to his cybercoop behind him, gesturing to a child in the passenger's seat. It was a little girl, near the age of Coop's son. She had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. She wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with blue sleeves, jeans, worn-out black, converse, and a silver locket around her neck._

"_I see." Coop muttered to the Doc. "Hey, Sly? Can you come here for a second?"_

_At that time, Dr. Marbles waved the little girl over to him. She hopped out of the flying vehicle and made her way to the man, and quickly came face-to-face with another man and a kid._

"_Kim, this is my good friend, Coop, and his son, Slider. Coop, Slider, this is Kim." Dr. Marbles introduced before the father and son said hi to the child. _

_The blonde shyly greeted them back. They looked like they could be from Earth, but she knew they weren't. After seeing talking penguins, walking and talking morphed shapes, and cyborgs with antennas and wheels for feet, she knew better at that point._

"_Kim, you wouldn't mind playing with Slider while I talk to Coop for a bit, would you?" the Doc asked."_

_She shook her head before looking at the boy whom she'd be hanging out with for a while. Slider stared at her, too before looking up at his dad._

"_You can show her around the site, Sly. Test out the new scooter model." Coop suggested to his son._

_Slider looked back at Kim, he didn't want to hang out with her. He'd rather hang out with his friends, not with a girl. Slider was given no choice, though. He grabbed the two-person scooter and two helmets, handing one of them to Kim before getting on the scooter._

"_Have you ever ridden on a scooter before?" he asked._

"_No." she responded._

_Even worse, if she had never ridden on a scooter, there's probably zero chance she's been on a bike, roller blades, or a skateboard._

"_It's pretty simple. Just hang on to me and you should be fine." Slider told her._

"_Um… Okay, then…" She was scared, but she got on the scooter anyway, hanging on to Slider as he propelled forward._

"_So, what cybersite are you from?" he asked. If he was going to be stuck with her all day, he might as well get to know her._

"_I'm not from a… cybersite." Kim responded._

"_Then where are you from?" he asked._

"_A place called Earth. Have you ever heard about it?" she told him._

"_A couple things. All I know is that it's in another dimension. and as far as we know, people from your world don't know about us. So have you ever heard of Cyberspace?"_

"_No, I never knew it existed. I don't think anyone else knows, either."_

"_You're the first person from Earth to come into Cyberspace. So how'd you do it?"_

"_I don't know, I just messed with some wires and computers of my friend who's a scientist and then a… portal, I guess… sucked me in and brought me here."_

_"When did you arrive?"_

_"This morning. Dr. Marbles has been showing me some the cybersites."_

_"Do you like it here?"_

_"It's interesting, but I think I do."_

_Silence fell between the two kids, as Slider continued to show Kim around the cybersite._

"_So, where are your parents?" Slider asked._

"_Gone." Kim spoke_

_Slider opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. She was alone. No family._

"_I'm sorry." he managed to say._

_The girl sighed before she spoke. "S-So where are we going?"_

_"I don't know, I think we might just ride around until we find something."_

_"Okay, so what do people do here?"_

_"Ride around, have fun. Stuff like that. We sometimes have skate-offs which are really cool to watch. And-"_

_"Sweet, apples!"_

_Kim jumped off the scooter and ran towards an apple tree on top of a small hill. Slider got off the scooter and dragged it over to the tree trying to catch up to the blonde who was trying to reach an apple._

_"You shouldn't do that." Slider told her._

_"Sorry, I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten all day." Kim responded as she tried to jump to get an apple._

_After failing, she took a step back from the tree, taking a good look at it. She then walked over to a lower branch and started climbing._

_"Hey, get down!" Slider called as she started to climb higher._

_"The best apples are the ones up the highest!" She said back._

_"My dad will kill me if you get hurt!" He yelled._

_"Then come and get me!" Kim yelled back._

_Annoyed by the taunt, Slider started climbing the tree after the girl. He finally caught up to her once she reached up and grabbed an apple. She sat down on the branch and started eating it._

"_You climbed all the way up here for an apple?"_

"_They're always better when you get them from a high spot." Kim responded. "You know, despite my sister leaving me, today isn't a bad day."_

"_You have a sister?" Slider asked._

"_Yeah, a twin sister. It was supposed to be us against the world, today. We were the last ones in the orphanage and it shut down today, so we had to be sent out of town to another one."_

"_Why did she leave you?"_

"_I don't know. I thought she was my best friend, but after I found out that she got adopted without me and tricked the owner into thinking I was adopted with her, the orphanage shut down and I was left alone. Out of all the days, it had to be today. The one day we were supposed to spend together."_

"_It's not your birthday, is it?" he asked._

"_Ironically, it is." she admitted._

"_This sounds like it came from a book or something." Slider pointed out._

"_Yeah, it does." Kim said. "So enough about me, what about you?_

"_Well, it's just my dad and I. We build and fix skateboards, bikes, rollerblades, but my dad does some kryocide changes for cybercoops."_

_"Do you think you could teach me?"_

_"Teach you what?"_

_"How to ride a skateboard?" Kim asked._

_"I don't know. Not to be mean, but I don't want to be seen around girls." Slider responded._

_"What's wrong with girls?" She asked._

_"Girls are boring." He said._

_"Well, from my perspective, boys are boring. We all want to believe one side is better than the other, but there is no way to prove that."_

_"So who do you think is better."_

_"Honestly, it doesn't matter. We are all people, aren't we. It's how we act and treat each other. That's all that matters, right?"_

_"You're pretty weird for a girl."_

_"This coming from a guy from another dimension."_

_"You're from the other dimension."_

_"You got me there."_

_"Hey, look! Slider's got a girlfriend!" A voice yelled._

_The two looked down to see three boys at the bottom of the tree._

_"Slider and some other girl, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They sung._

_"She's not my girlfriend. I just met her." Slider called back._

_"Who are they?" Kim asked him._

_"My friends." He responded. "Are you done with that apple?"_

_Kim handed him the apple core and he threw it at his friend hitting one of them in the head._

_"That's why you should wear a helmet." Slider said to him as he started to climb down._

_"Touché." His friend responded. "So who is she?" _

_"My dad's friend brought her. She's... New and I had to show her around." Slider explained. "The day she's my girlfriend, is the day I fall off my skateboard."_

"_Can I get that in writing?"_

"_Yeah, right after you beat me in a skate-off."_

* * *

><p>His friends never got it in writing, even when they beat him. Kim just became part of the group. It didn't matter if she was a girl, she had more things in common with the guys than with the girls on Radopolis.<p>

It was one of the things Slider liked about Kim. One of the amazing things about his best friend, who is now gone. The one friend that depended on him to save her life.

Slider can still hear her screams when she was pushed off the cliff. He couldn't save her in time, and now he's paying for it.

He wants to believe that she's alive, but it's been a month and they found a body. He just needs to know if Kim is alive or if it's her dead body they found. Slider needed closure.

"She's gone, isn't she?" he asked aloud.

The kids and Digit looked at him, surprised at what he said. Slider believed that all this time that Kim was alive, and now he's saying that she's dead. He for once wanted Kim to be confirmed dead, and this was the chance. A body has been found.

"What's the possibility that it's not her?" Slider asked.

Digit flew up in the air and over to his '_sister's'_ friend, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I… I think it's her."

There was a brief silence before Matt shook his head to himself. "Honestly, why couldn't it have been poison?"

"Matt!" Inez shouted in shock to what he said.

"Or some other way, so she didn't end up like that! Sure, Kim may have lied, cheated, and stolen all over Cyberspace, and who the hell knows what else she did, but she didn't deserve it!" Matt said in defense to explain himself. "Why did they have to throw her off a cliff and let her drown? Why did her body have to end up like it did?"

"You guys saw her?" Slider asked.

"No, Lucky wouldn't let us." Jackie told him.

"Then how did she end up?" the teen asked.

"Lucky said that the body was decayed and the bottom half was eaten by a shark." Inez explained.

"So they really don't know…"

"They should be running calculations now." Inez said.

Slider turned away from his friends and back to the rainbow, starry sky of the glitch. It wasn't long before his eyes started watering. He closed them as he bowed his head, bringing a hand to his face to hide it. Kim was dead, and he finally was able to accept that.

Digit hugged him, soon Matt, Jackie, and Inez joined in too. They lost their friend a month ago, and now she's finally been found.

* * *

><p>He just had to breathe. That's all. Just breathe. It's not like he's risking everything he has worked for, over an old friend.<p>

Oh, yeah. He is.

Ledge was considering everything, listening to the radio in his cybercoop in case they release a statement about the body. It's late, people on the other side of R-Fair City were enjoying the rides and games or whatever people were doing on a Tuesday night.

But him? No, he's weighing his options, while parked outside the police station. If he went inside to look at the autopsy for himself, and someone caught him, he wouldn't have an excuse for why he was there. And because of the law suspension he will get arrested.

There was always a chance that it's not Kim, but there wasn't any reports of any missing people on Solaria. Not any that he knew about. Still, what if he goes in for nothing.

But it had to be Kim, right? And if it is, would there be anything on her body that went back to him.

Ledge sighed at his stupid plan and got out of his coop, walking towards the police station. Once inside, he started to scan the lobby for a water jug. Preferably one that's full.

What he needed to do to get past the cops at the front desk, who are dealing with parents who lost their kids, and get to the elevator undetected. Along with that, he needed to be able to walk around the building without drawing attention and find the video room so he can erase any footage that he was here.

Ledge was walking on thin ice with this plan. One wrong move would send him into cold water. Speaking of which, he did find a water jug that was full. He made his way to it, picking up a small paper cup before getting water. Once the cup was a third filled, he pulled a tiny bottle out from his pocket and poured the contents in. Now all he needed was a victim.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Ledge turned around to come face to face with a woman.

"No, I'm just waiting for my uncle to get off work."

"Oh, what's his name? I can get him down for you."

He saw the badge on her lab coat. She works here, perfect. "It's okay, he messaged me saying he'd be down in about a half hour. I can wait."

"Alright then. Are you done getting water?"

"Oh, here." Ledge handed the woman the cup in his hand to her before getting another cup

"Well aren't you a gentleman." She responded before she started to drink the contaminated water.

Ledge turned back around with his own cup of water just in time to see the woman start her coughing fit from the drug he put in the water that she drank.

He immediately set his cup down to help her.

It wasn't long before he called for help from the other people in the building as the woman's coughs became more violent and Ledge laid her down on the ground. Soon a couple paramedics in the building came to the woman's aid.

In that moment while everyone was distracted, Ledge slipped by towards the elevator to the upper levels of the station, with the woman's badge in hand.

He felt bad, though. He doesn't like hurting the ones who haven't done anything to him, but it had to be done.

After swiping the card to the elevator, the teen entered going up the the second floor. After all, it's where all the bodies and autopsies were. The elevator finally arrived at the second floor and the doors opened up, Ledge immediately made a beeline to the janitor's closet.

He took a minute to breathe, the adrenaline rush came down and started to hit him. He was in too deep, and this was insane. If someone were to come in right now, he would be in jail.

What was he to do? He should have just waited, but there was risk of that too. Not a lot he can do from here. There had to be a way to get everyone out of the building, then Ledge saw the fire alarm. No, it was too cliche, besides you can't just pull it and be done, if it were to go off it would have to be a wire failure.

Wait, he was in a janitor's closet, full of chemicals for cleaning supplies. He just needed the right ones.

After carefully making his own science experiment in an empty spray bottle, he pulled out his pocket knife and made a slit in the wire casing. He pried the hole open a bit more before placing the nozzle of the bottle in the hole and squeezed the handle.

Within seconds the alarm went off and Ledge could hear the footsteps of everyone leaving the building. Once it sounded clear, he quickly exited the janitor's closet and scoured the floor for the autopsy room. And of course, it had to be at the end of the hall.

It wasn't long now, he just needed to find the report on the body. And finding that was not that was not long. It was kind of obvious with the half eaten body on the table, still disgusting even now. And right next to it was a clipboard with the autopsy report on it.

The moment of truth. Time to see who this really is. Ledge picked up the clipboard and flipped through the papers. He stopped at the dental records, he saw Kim's records and the record the belonged to the body.

Kim had a nice smile, it was always warm and happy. But as of now he wasn't sure by looking at the records.

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>They all were waiting. Thinking, wondering about the body that showed up this morning. Jackie was pacing, Matt was playing with his yo-yo, Inez was on her head, Digit was going through Motherboard's system. They were getting impatient, Lucky called about forty-five minutes ago saying they were finishing up the autopsy and she'd deliver the news to Control Central as soon as she had an answer. So there they were, in the control room. Not a word breaking the harsh silence.<p>

It was almost too much for them to handle, they hated waiting. Suddenly, the doors of the control room opened. Everyone turned to see Lucky stroll through. It was over, and the results were in Lucky's head.

Lucky sighed and the squad prepared for the worst. "The body found on Solaria… wasn't Kim."

"What?" Matt said in disbelief.

"Are-are you sure?" Jackie asked.

"We ran the test multiple times, but Kim's records didn't match the body's. To add to that, we were able to determine that the victim was male and a lot older than Kim." Lucky informed them.

"Well, if he's not Kim, then who is he?" Inez asked.

"We don't know, he's a John Doe at the moment, but we're trying to see if we can get any DNA off of him. His own or Kim's if he is her killer, but I doubt we'll find anything." Lucky explained. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, anyway, Lucky. You have a nice night." Motherboard said.

"Thank you, Motherboard. If we find anything, you guys will be the first to know." Lucky responded, before she and the Cybersquad exchanged their goodbyes, and the site ruler left.

The whole room went back to silence again, none of them knew what to say. Kim was still MIA, and they don't know how to cope without closure.

* * *

><p>He should just tell his son. Coop knew that. Kim was alive and he's not saying anything because of a deal he made with that same girl a few years ago. After Hacker sabotaged his helmet with magnetite and forced him to leave his son at the worst possible timing when Slider needed his support, he thought Kim was dead. That was until she found him a year later, almost beating the shit out of him with a pipe she had for defense, something he'd never expect her to do. But with what happened to her, Coop could see why her personality changed.<p>

He made Kim promise to not tell his Slider where he was, and now she's making him not tell Slider where she is. Oh, how karma's a bitch.

Motherboard called and told them that the body wasn't Kim, which forced Slider up onto the roof to sit and look at the stars. In that time, Coop just wanted to say that Kim was alive and well, sort of. As Doc said, her mental state is debatable.

The father made his way up to the roof to join Slider. No teen should have to go through this, but all Coop could do was try and help him through it. He sat down next to him, deciding what to say, but Slider already had something planned.

"That one." he said, pointing to a blue star in the night sky. "That was Kim's favorite. She thought it was Aquarium, because it was blue."

"What are you thinking, Sly? About today, about the body? I don't know how to help, unless I know what's going on." Coop asked.

"I don't know where she is, and I can't help her. Dead or alive, I just don't know, and I don't know how much longer I can take it." Slider explained.

"You know Kim better than anyone, Sly. She wouldn't give up, and with what happened today, I don't even know if she's dead."

"You're finally siding with me that she could be alive?"

"I guess so."

Slider smiled slightly. "Thanks, pops. It means a lot."

Coop was happy he could be of help to him. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

* * *

><p>"You really scared me today, you know."<p>

"Yes, big brother. I know."

"Still, Kim. You choose a bad time to disappear for a day."

"Yeah, it was, but it was for the greater good of the band. Thanks for helping me clean up, Miles."

"Well, I assumed that I was taking your shift so I doubled up with you. And don't call me your big brother."

It was late. Everyone had left the food joint, so it was just the bouncer and the newbie.

"I'll try, but it suits. Plus you've done a lot for me and-"

"K!"

Kim was surprised by her band hugging the shit out of her, nearly pulling the black wig off of her head.

"I'm happy to see you guys, too. Now get off!" Kim said, getting a bit smothered.

"Sorry, just with the body and all…" Ethan said as the band let her go.

"So, where were you?" Oliver asked.

"Sensible Flats." Kim responded.

"Why? What made you decide to up and leave to Sensible Flats, and not tell us that you are alive?" Jerome exaggerated.

Kim was taken aback by his outburst, but she knew how to defuse it very quickly. "I had a meeting with a producer."

"Still you can't just- A producer? What kind of producer?" Jerome asked.

"A music producer."

"Are you serious?" Oliver exclaimed.

"He wants to meet with the rest of the band tomorrow at seven about what we want and how we want to grow. Then by around one we might be on the radio."

"Bullshit!" Ethan yelled in happiness.

"I'm telling the truth!" Kim said in excitement.

"Kim, you're amazing!" Jerome picked her up in a hug.

The five of them took a moment to celebrate, before Kim had to go back to helping Miles close up.

"So, K. You have any ideas for tomorrow?" Jerome asked before he and the other boys had to leave.

"Yeah, I got one in mind." Kim said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The Next Day…..<p>

Now that the report of the body was officially a John Doe, Cyberspace went back to being normal. Digit was trying to work around Hacker's virus while working on Motherboard, Slider was working on some new skateboard models, and the Cybersquad finally got around to building the volcano science project. They are the few people who had their minds on Kim. They had no idea where she is, or if there will ever be a possibility of closure for them. All three groups were listening to the radio, because of the missing blonde, but one song lifted their heads. Just a little bit.

_You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side  
>You know I'll take your hand<em>

_When it gets cold  
>And it feels like the end<br>There's no place to go  
>You know I won't give in<em>

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
>Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

_There's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on  
>Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>Before it's too late  
>This could all disappear<em>

_Before the doors close  
>And it comes to an end<br>With you by my side I will fight and defend  
>I'll fight and defend<em>

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Keep holding on  
>Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

_There's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on  
>Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's going to change, nothing's going to change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be we'll work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_La, da, da, da  
>La, da, da, da<br>La, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_Keep holding on  
>Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

_There's nothing you can say  
>There's nothing you can do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on  
>Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Keep holding on  
>Keep holding on<em>

_There's nothing you can say  
>There's nothing you can do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on  
>Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is the end. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. So sorry it took so long to get out, but I'll see you on the flip side.**

***- Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**


	9. A New Mission

**A/N: Welcome back to Phase One! This chapter and the next one will go a bit into Cyberspace history, but I think you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, just Kim.**

Phase One

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"The five-star, recline recharger chair. Oh, how magnificent it is!" Hacker said aloud to no one in particular as he read through the new magazine issue. Due to his budget, he can never afford any of them, but he has enough for the magazine subscription. "I need money, but how can I get it without those miserable moppets getting in the way?"<p>

The green borg stood up, tossing his magazine aside. "What could be so inconspicuous that they won't suspect anything?"

"Boss?" Buzz asked.

"What? Can't you see that I'm coming up with a new scheme?" Hacker yelled.

"But we were wondering where Sol Island is." Delete said.

"What are you two duncebuckets talking about? There's no such site called Sol Island." Hacker asked.

"There is in here." Delete said pointing to the book he and Buzz were reading. "We got this book from the Cybrary; it's about pirates."

"Sol Island is where the pirates hid their treasure from Ivanka the Invincible. This was back when all of the Cybersites were just one big one." Buzz informed his boss.

"It was called Cybergea. I'm a genius, I know all about Cyberspace history." Hacker told them.

"I never knew how interesting Cyberspace history was." Delete said. "Look at this boss, the water surrounding Sol Island was very dangerous. A lot of the ships that went there mysteriously sunk."

"Yes, yes. Pirates went there, their ships sank with them along with their treasure, and-" Hacker widened his eyes with an ah-ha moment in mind. "That's it! Buckle up, boys! We're going on a treasure hunt!"

"But boss, where is Sol Island?" Buzz asked as Hacker made his way back to his chair.

"I have a good idea in mind." he responded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… On Solaria….<p>

"Okay ready?" Jerome asked Kim who nodded in response. "Alright, one, two, three, four."

The two band members started playing guitar. Jerome was teaching Kim how to play. She's been getting lessons ever since last week when they first got on the radio. Their song is currently in the top twenty on the charts and they were happy.

The band just finished an extra set at the Juice Bar, the owner wanted them to play a bit more than just Saturdays. So with nothing better to do, Jerome and Kim continued with their lessons.

"I'm not used to playing with six strings." Kim said.

"You'll get the hang of it." Jerome said.

"After I do, I'll teach you how to play a ukulele."

"Alright, deal."

Kim wasn't doing great, but she was getting better. Only slightly, but better. Despite the fact she was dead to almost all of Cyberspace, her new life as Kris has been going pretty well. She had a good job, a good band, new friends. There's been a few times where Kim actually forgot that she was actually Kim. She is still at a loss for words for why Ledge even pushed her off the cliff in the first place. Yeah, it sucked knowing that he will kill her if he found out that she was alive, but she's just waiting for him to begin the next part of his plan. He needed her out of the way, and he drove her to the near brink of insanity to do so.

"Kris, Jerome." Oliver called as he made his way over to the two, Ethan following close behind. "We just got two gigs!"

"Really, where?" Jerome asked.

"The first one is this Friday at Frogsnorts for their back to school dance. The second one is on October first. We're playing at a funeral home in Memoryville." Oliver explained.

"Isn't that a bit depressing for a band to play at?" Kim asked.

"I guess, but we don't really have anything else to do on that day." Oliver said.

"This is the start of a new beginning." Ethan stated.

"I'm so glad our manager is letting us grow at our own speed." Jerome said.

"I am, too." Kim mentioned.

Ethan was right. This is a new chapter in her life, and Kim was excited to see where it would go.

"Oh yeah, we need to go get ice cream." Ethan mentioned.

"Why?" Jerome asked.

"Because it's the last hot day before it starts to cool down for the winter."

"How cold does it get here?" Kim asked.

"High fifties, low sixties. It shouldn't be that bad for you." Jerome told her.

"Anyway they've lowered the ice cream prices a bit for the winter, so it's a practically a steal." Ethan explained.

"Hell yeah! K, you coming?" Jerome asked Kim.

"Yes, why wouldn't I go for ice cream?" Kim responded as she put the long, black, wavy hair of her wig up into a ponytail.

"Alright, we can plan what we're playing this Friday." Oliver said as the band left for the sweet treat.

* * *

><p>The next day…. At the bank….<p>

"I still don't believe that Kim gave you, the kids, and my son five thousand snelfus, each."

"I don't believe it either, Coop."

Digit and Coop wanted to get the money out of Kim's bank account, and they also wanted to see how much Kim had.

"How is it that Kim is only twelve years old, yet she has, at least, twenty-five thousand snelfus?" Coop asked.

"I know she worked in R-Fair City as a cop and in Gollywood as a mechanic, but I didn't think she made that much money." Digit said.

"Let's be real. We both know Kim didn't make that much by just having two jobs." Coop said.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think you're right." Digit agreed.

The banker called the two up to the desk, ready to help them. "How are you gentlemen doing today?"

"We're doing alright, ma'am." Coop responded.

"Great, so how can I help?" the banker asked.

"Well, our friend died and this is her will." Digit said handing the banker the paper. "It says that she gave me and my four friends each five thousand snelfus. I just want to see how much is in her account and he wants to transfer the five thousand into his son's account."

"Okay, and the account I'm checking into is Kimberly's?" The banker said as she started typing into the computer.

"Kim's, yes."

"Alright, I'll do the transfer stuff right now. What's your name?"

"Coop."

"And your son's?"

"Slider."

"Okay, that checks out with the system." The banker did some more things on the computer. "All done. Five thousand snelfus has been added to your son's account."

"Thank you." Coop said.

"So, how much money is in Kim's account?" Digit asked.

The banker typed on the computer. "Well, I don't like saying large numbers, so..." She turned the monitor showing the amount Kim had saved in her account, that caused Coop's and Digit's mouths to drop open.

$2,546,238.71

The banker turned the monitor back around, making the two snap out of their shock. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" The banker asked.

"No... We're good." Digit said.

"All right then. You two have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too." Coop said before walking out of the bank with the cyboid.

"I… I don't know how Kim got all that money." Digit was speechless. He couldn't believe that his late friend had over two million snelfus in the bank.

"I don't even want to know how." Coop said bitterly. He knew that Kim was shady. I mean, she's alive and hiding in the shadows as of now. The two of them know that the blonde didn't just save the money she got from working. If she did, then there'd be another source income.

"You know, Coop. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Kim wasn't your favorite person." Digit said.

"As a father, I put my son first. I don't want Slider to get hurt because of Kim's recklessness. I just think she's a bad influence." Coop responded.

"You're right about her being reckless… and maybe about being a bad influence, but she cared about Sly, and you know it." Digit told him.

"I don't hate Kim. She's a good person; I know she is, but we can't just pretend she's innocent. I know that whatever she does is for the good of Cyberspace, but if she got caught then she'd be in prison for a really long time." Coop explained.

"Once again, Coop. You're right." the cyboid sighed. "Wait, is that the Wreaker?"

"Unfortunately, it is. What is Hacker doing here?" Coop asked.

"I don't know, but if he's here for the bank, then he probably has another scheme planned." Digit said. "If Kim were here she'd be tailing him right now."

"Don't we know it." Coop spoke aloud. "If he is planning something, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I bet he's checking to see how much left he has in his account." Digit said.

"If he has any left." Coop corrected.

The two shared a chuckle before parting their own ways.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile... On Solaria...<p>

She had to test this out, the curiosity was killing her. In her mermaid form, in her cave with Jumper the fish, Kim wanted to know if she could talk underwater. Jumper could do it with his buddies and to her, so she wanted to know if she could do it from her end.

All Kim knew about mermaids talking underwater, or mermaids in general, is everything she was able to gather from two cybersites: Happily Ever After and Aquarium. The mermaids on Aquarium could talk underwater, and she assumed the same for the ones on Happily Ever After, but there were never any sightings of mermaids on Solaria.

"I really hope I don't drown." She said aloud.

"Haven't you tried this before?" Jumper asked.

"I never had enough room in my bathtub." Kim explained.

"Well, I'll help you if you need to get to the surface." Jumper said. It was the only reason why he's here.

Kim took a deep breath before going under, the fish followed her. They looked at each other, then Kim tried to talk. Unfortunately, it came out as a bubbly mess and even Kim couldn't understand it.

She quickly swam back up to the surface of the cave, coughing out the excess water in her lungs. Kim had her doubts about talking underwater, thinking it wouldn't work, and she was right. But something was bugging her.

"Jumper, where did you hear the myth about this cave and the mermaids?"

"It was a rumor. I overheard some crabs talking about ancient writing in somewhere on Solaria. I think they called them hydro-glyphics."

"Well, let's go find the writing!" Kim exclaimed, excited for an adventure.

The two aquatic friends swam out of Kim's cave to explore the depths of Solaria's oceans. There had to be some clue, the cave Kim lives in had some sort of magical property to it, and she nor the fish knew why. Kim's mermaid form wasn't like the mermaid forms on the other sites. She didn't have gills, but she could hold her breath underwater for almost an hour. The fish can communicate to her, but she can't communicate to the fish unless she did some charades.

Kim has been around the entire island of Solaria and hasn't seen anything regarding ancient writing or hydro-glyphics, so it had to be in some sort of cave. She even inspected every inch of her own cave, just in case it was there. Jumper asked some other fish and tried to find the crabs that he heard the rumor from, but he failed.

They searched for hours, but they never found any sort of cave. Jumper suggested that they waited for nightfall or when the sun set or rose because maybe it wasn't around during the day. Kim didn't want to settle for that, but she really didn't have any other choice.

The blonde looked at Jumper as she thought to herself. "He's right, we should just check back at nightfall."

"I know I'm right." Jumper responded.

The two both went wide eyed. In shock and in stupidity. The one thing they didn't check on how Kim could speak underwater. Telepathy.

"Well, we're stupid." Kim thought aloud.

"Big time." Jumper agreed.

They both smiled in amusement.

"Hey!"

The two turned to an octopus swimming to them. Jumper swam behind Kim in fear as she held her head firm like she wasn't scared.

"I heard something about a mermaid swimming around and I had to see it to believe it."

"I take it you know something I don't." Kim responded.

The octopus crossed two of his eight tentacles. "Mermaids on Solaria are extinct. So how are you here?"

"A cave. I found it while diving after I followed a fish." Kim explained. It was weird talking without actually talking. All she had to do was think-talk to anything with gills and her voice could be heard.

"The fish hiding behind you?" the octopus asked.

"This is Jumper. And how come you know so much about mermaids on Solaria?" Kim asked back.

"A cave, huh?" the octopus thought for a moment. "That seems right. Come on."

Without hesitation, she followed the eight armed creature with the little fish right behind. The octopus lead them to a darker part of the ocean where all of the other octopi hang out. It made sense seeing that sharks usually hang out in one spot known as shark's grotto. Eventually, the octopus they followed stopped at a cave entrance.

"Mermaids are extinct here, unlike on other cybersites." he started out. "Cyberfolk, have the history books wrong, you know."

"Really?" Kim asked. All she knew was from what Dr. Marbles told her.

"It's mostly about Solaria. Everything you need to know is inside the cave." the octopus explained.

The eight-armed fish lead the way into the cave while the mermaid and the fish followed. It was dark, but there was a school of luma fish inside guiding them.

The octopus stopped at a wall as he grabbed the tail of one of the luma fish as a lantern for them. "I believe that this is what you're looking for." he said.

On the wall, were drawings of mermaids. Kim reached out to touch the writing, immediately invested in the story behind it. "This is amazing."

The lighting changed as the octopus started to swim further into the cave, Kim followed him. "It's the history of Solaria. All major events that happened were written in here." he said.

"So how come no one has found it, yet?" Kim asked.

"Well, no one likes to be around octopi." he explained. "Anyway, ever since I heard about you, I scanned through the entire cave. The fins you have are a curse of some kind, so is the cave that transformed you into it."

"I've had this for two years and I'm only like this when I come into contact with water. The only reason I live here now, is because someone tried to kill me."

"Sad to hear."

"No, shit. How come the cave is cursed?"

"It's a working theory I have. Back in Cyberspace history, when it was known as Cybergea, it was Solaria filled with mermaids and mermen."

"I thought Solaria was a giant block of ice. Life couldn't have been formed on land or in the water, that's how it was found."

"That was before they all went extinct."

* * *

><p>It's been hours since the octopus explained the story of the mermaids. It was kind of sad really, so Kim had that to occupy her head while she waited tables. She just began her shift and was glad to see that her first customers were the boys from her band.<p>

"Hey, guys!" she greeted, handing out the glasses of water carefully.

"Hey, K." Jerome responded.

"So, do you want me to start you three off with some drinks, or is water fine?"

The three looked at each other, all of them sticking with water.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit to take your orders." she said.

Before she could leave, Ethan asked her a question. "Kris, is it a bit hot today?"

"Ethan, I swear if you're hitting on me-"

"No, no. It's not that." he quickly said.

"He won't shut up about the weather today." Oliver said.

"It should be colder, but it's hotter than yesterday." Ethan explained.

"I'm not a Solarian local, so I wouldn't know." Kim said. She was used to the hot weather after living here for a month. "It's probably the sunisphere acting up. I knew the inventor, so that's probably the reason."

More people came in, so Kim said her short goodbyes before going to help them. She did notice that the AC unit for the Juice Bar was cranked up today and the extra orders of cold things today, but she just passed it off as a normal day. Kim made an agreement to herself to check the sunisphere to see if something is up with it.

The sunisphere is here regulate the heat and to make sure Solaria doesn't freeze over, but it should cool down for the fall and winter to recharge for the spring and summer.

Once Kim finished up her shift and checked the device, she walked to the shore to dive in, but did notice that it was a bit warmer than normal. Not that she minded, but she figured that the temperature would go down tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Four days later….<p>

"This is Erica Ram reporting live from Solaria! While other cybersites are getting ready for the colder seasons, Solaria is having a fabulous extended summer and everyone is loving it!"

The band JOKE could hear the news reporting going on as they packed everything for the gig at Frogsnorts in Oliver's cybercoop.

"Are you sure that there is nothing wrong with the sunisphere?" Ethan asked.

"I checked it right before I got here. It was fine." Kim responded. If something was wrong with it, then I think it would get a lot colder here then usual.

"Besides, the hotter it is here, the more people will come. The more people that come, the more popular we get… more or less." Jerome added.

"He's right, this is good for us." Oliver agreed.

"Are you guys nervous? I mean it's our first gig." Kim asked.

"Yeah, but it's the first of many, thanks to you." Jerome told her. "Listen, K. You're a cool person, and I think… What are you doing?"

He noticed the undercover blonde look behind him, not even listening to what he had to say. Jerome turned around to see what caught Kim's attention.

Hacker, Buzz, and Delete.

"Can I just…" Kim started.

"Yeah, only if I come with you."

Kim smiled before the two quickly left to stalk Hacker. They followed him along the beach, making sure to hide themselves in the forest shrubs.

Hacker was leading Buzz and Delete to their destination, with the robots carrying a heavy fuel can and fishing gear. Eventually, they arrived at the end of the beach where it cuts off right before the one, tiny town on Solaria. The boating docks marking the cutoff point.

"You think he's here to fish?" Jerome asked.

"I doubt it. Come on." Kim said as Hacker made his way down the dock, his minions not far behind.

The two continued to follow him, strategically hiding behind the large boats that were tethered to the dock.

"All aboard, boys!" Hacker yelled as he pointed to the boat, the 'S.S. Hacker.' "We've got a big day ahead of us."

Kim tried to get a better view to see what Hacker had planned, but she accidently knocked over a conveniently placed bucket of clams. The sound caused her to pull back behind the boat she and Jerome were hiding behind.

The Hacker turned around at the sound and quickly went to go investigate. He looked behind a boat to find a boy and a girl making out. The boy took notice of the green borg standing there and stopped kissing the girl.

"Uh… Hi…" he said, acting terrified. "I-I'm Jerome, and th-this is Kris."

"I don't care about your names, just get out of here!" Hacker snapped.

"Um… Yeah…" Jerome and 'Kris' ran off, going back to the Oliver's coop.

Hacker paused for a moment, something bugged him about the two. He shrugged it off as nothing, and made his way to his boat.

Once Jerome and Kim got back to Oliver's coop, they started breathing heavily from the run.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" Oliver asked, noticing the two.

"Hacker. My instincts kicked in, and I had to follow him." Kim explained.

"And I went with her, just in case." Jerome added.

"Oh, good. I thought the heat got to you guys, too. Ethan is in the coop blasting the AC." Oliver said. "So what was Hacker up to?"

"I don't know, he found us before I could get anything." Kim said.

"Well, you can hunt him when we get back. If we don't hurry to Frogsnorts, we might end up late. Come on, let's go." Oliver mentioned.

Before Kim made her way to the coop. Jerome grabbed her arm. "Hey, K? About back there, I didn't know what to do and I was worried he'd figure out who you were. So, I-"

"Jerome, it's fine. I would have done the same thing." Kim interrupted. "There is actually a term for it, by the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's called a fake-out-make-out."*

"So, we're cool?"

"We're cool."

With that said, the rest of the band got into the cybercoop and left for their first gig.

Kim constantly wondered what Hacker could possibly be doing on Solaria, and why would it require a boat to do so. If he is actually fishing, she couldn't figure out why. Also the boat Hacker was using was really, _really_ nice and Kim had no clue where he got the money.

Incognito or not, she had to know what Hacker is up to. When the gig at Frogsnorts is over, she'll do some investigating herself.

* * *

><p>Later… That night…<p>

"Lights." Kim whispered to herself as she cut the power to the docks, making it dark.

"Camera." she disabled the camera so she wouldn't be spotted. Then finally, she let herself fall down from the top of the pole, landing in the sand. Kim had to climb it to take out the lights and camera.

"Action."

As Kim took a couple steps closer to the docks, she realized that some of the boats there could have cameras, including Hacker's. So with a sigh, Kim pulled the black wig off and put it in her bag. She'd much rather start rumors about Kim being alive or her ghost roaming around, than have Kris's reputation be ruined.

"Come on, this should be a walk in the park." Kim pulled a flashlight out of her bag. While the moon did provide some light, the flashlight would help her see better.

Once she made it to Hacker's boat, Kim quickly searched for the camera. She spotted the black hemisphere on the ceiling of the boat before it went inside. Kim gripped the edge of the boat wall and swung herself on the boat, sending a kick to the camera, destroying it.

Now that she was on the boat, she opened the glass doors to go inside. Hacker's boat was extremely nice. There was a hi-tech command center inside and a trap door that lead down below the deck. Nothing was down there, just a table and some chairs. The boat alone was definitely out of Hacker's budget. If he was just here to fish, then he would have gotten a smaller boat. In fact, it's recommended to take smaller boats to fish. Unless it was your job, then you don't need a big boat.

Kim messed around with the controls, hoping to uncover something on Hacker being on Solaria. It was just a bunch of radars and scanners, there were also controls for the fishing crane, but it looked like the came with the boat.

Nothing made sense. Why would Hacker be here? How could he afford the boat and all of the accessories? Something was definitely wrong here. Kim thought it'd be best to follow Hacker tomorrow and see what he's doing.

With the plan set, Kim started to leave the boat. She took only a couple steps before she accidentally kicked something. Kim locked eyes with what it was and she picked it up. It was an old, gold coin.

"No way…" she whispered to herself. "There's no way he would have figured it out…"

A beam of light quickly brushed Hacker's boat and that was Kim's cue to get the heck out of there. She ran to the boat rail and jumped into the water. Now that she was in her mermaid form, Kim swam back to her cave to get a better look at the coin. Tomorrow she'd talk to the octopus and make sure this isn't what she thinks it is, because if it is, then Solaria was in a lot of trouble. Mostly because the weather made more sense.

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary, Motherboard?" Digit complained. "Maybe it is just an extended summer."<p>

"The entire cybersite is at risk. Soon there won't be anyone to enjoy the extended summer." Motherboard responded.

Digit sighed loudly before his three Earth friends walked in.

"Cybersquad. New mission." Motherboard summarized as best she could, considering the virus.

"A new mission? Really? Sweet!" Matt exclaimed.

"Is it Hacker?" Jackie asked.

"We're not sure, yet." Digit said.

"So, where is it? Inez asked. All three of them were excited for a new mission, but the feeling would soon be destroyed.

"It's- it's on Solaria." Digit responded.

"Solaria?" Matt repeated. "As in the Solaria-where-Kim-was-killed Solaria."

There was a brief moment of silence before Motherboard spoke. "I know this will be a difficult mission, but Cyberspace needs you."

"Motherboard's right. We have a job to do." Inez said.

"What's wrong with Solaria?" Jackie asked.

"The temperature on Solaria is continuously rising. If it's not stopped, then Solaria could be destroyed." Motherboard explained.

"The Doc called once he heard about Solaria overheating. He said that the sunisphere shouldn't be doing this; it should be cooling down Solaria for the fall and winter." Digit said.

"So we need to check the sunisphere?" Matt asked.

"Yes and no." Digit responded. "If the sunisphere is okay, then something else is causing Solaria to overheat."

"We need you to figure out what it is and put a stop to it." Motherboard summarized.

"You got it, Motherboard!" Jackie said before the team ran out of the control room.

* * *

><p>The team's cybercoop landed on the hot sand of Solaria. The second they turned the coop off and got out, the heat made them want to leave.<p>

"Man, it must be a hundred degrees out." Matt said aloud.

"Actually, it's a hundred and five." Digit said looking at the thermometer he pulled out of his chest hatch. He put it back in before he spoke again. "Come on, we have to go check the sunisphere!

As they made their way to the sunisphere, they saw all of the civilians of Solaria trying to cope with the heat. A lot of them were in the water or in the shadows of the trees to cool down. Others were trying to make the best of the hot day by playing on the beach.

"How hot is Solaria supposed to be?" Jackie asked.

"According to the guide book, Solaria normally has a high temperature between eight-five and ninety-five in the summer. It occasionally goes up to one-hundred, but not this hot. This is a record-breaking temperature." Inez told them. "Now that summer is over, it should be going down."

"And we have to figure out why it's not." Matt said.

Eventually the kids and Digit made it to the top of the mountain where the sunisphere is. They were inspecting it, trying to find a problem or something that was making it act out, but they came up with nothing.

"From the looks of it, the sunisphere seems to be okay." Jackie said.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Digit responded.

"Hey, remember when Hacker took the sunisphere?" Matt asked. "Solaria got colder to the point where there was snow. So maybe if we take the sunisphere, Solaria will cool down. Then we can put it back and it'll reset the weather back to normal."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Matt." Jackie said as Inez quickly turned the pages in the Solaria guide book.

"Well, it's the best plan we got." Digit added.

Matt took the ball in his hands and looked at his friends, waiting for confirmation to do it. After getting nothing more than a shoulder shrug, Matt was set on pulling the sunisphere off of it's pedestal.

"Wait, Matt! Don't do it!" Inez exclaimed, but it was too late. He already removed the sunisphere. Digit pulled the thermometer out to see if the temperature would drop.

It didn't. The red mercury rose, quite rapidly.

"It's getting hotter!" Digit exclaimed.

"Matt, put it back!" Jackie added.

He did as told. Once the sunisphere was back on, the temperature went back to a hundred and five. "I don't get it; the last time the sunisphere was removed, the temperature dropped. Why did it get hotter?" Matt wondered.

"Because the sunisphere doesn't control the temperature." Inez answered showing the sunisphere page in the guidebook. "It only regulates it."

"What's the difference?" Jackie asked.

"If the sunisphere actually controlled the temperature then it wouldn't be a problem. It's trying to cool the cybersite down now, that's why it got hotter when Matt removed it. Without it, who knows how hot Solaria might be." Inez explained.

"So if there's nothing wrong with the sunisphere, then what's causing the cybersite to heat up? Matt asked.

"I don't know, but we better figure it out before Solaria is burnt to a crisp!" Digit said.

"Okay, but can we go somewhere where there's air conditioning?" Jackie asked. "And can we change, too? I'm dying."

"I packed extra clothes in the coop, we can pick them up on the way." Digit said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… In the Solarian ocean<p>

A head popped out of the water, making sure to hide behind a rock while she spied on Hacker. It was at least noon, and Kim knew that because she could hear Buzz and Delete arguing if it's o-hundred hours or twelve-hundred hours. She worked at seven, so she had enough time to hopefully stop Hacker from accidentally destroying Solaria.

"Knock it off, you duncebuckets! Can't you see I'm trying to fix this camera?" Hacker yelled, annoyed with the yelling.

"What happened to it?" Delete asked.

"I don't know, we lost all footage from last night." Hacker mentioned.

"Maybe we should get a new one." Buzz said.

"The camera was purposely smashed. Someone is either vandalizing boats or someone is on to us." Hacker explained. "Just let me know when you find any thing."

"We already did!" Buzz told him.

"Then why didn't you say anything!" Hacker exclaimed as he went inside the boat to check the monitoring system.

At that point, Kim dove down under the water to see what Hacker was up to. She saw the bottom of the boat open and a claw go straight down, grabbing on to the sand before it started retracting. The sand fell back down to the ocean floor causing a cloud of smoke, but in the claw she could make out a chest. What she feared, and she wouldn't let him get it.

Kim swam to the claw arm and took a hold of it, feeling the metal to figure out how strong it is. The blonde looked down at her tail then back at the slowly, retracting arm. She pushed herself an arms-length away from it and swung her hard tail, hitting and denting the arm. The force of the tail caused the claw to malfunction for a short time, but it was enough for it to drop the chest.

She immediately swam down to the chest, making sure it wasn't damaged. Hacker's claw finished retracting and it wouldn't be long until he realized he didn't get his catch or realizing something sabotaged his catch.

"Mermaid!"

Kim turned her head to the octopus from before.

"I have a name you know!" Kim responded. "Can you do me a favor and get rid of the boat." she pointed to Hacker's boat.

The octopus did as asked. All he had to do was pop up and wave one of his arms and Hacker was gone. Kim opened the chest to see multiples of the gold coin she found on Hacker's boat last night, also jewels, goblets, and other expensive things.

Kim closed the chest before looking for a column of bubbles. Once she found column she pulled the chest back over it. Claimed dead or alive, she wouldn't let Hacker destroy Solaria.

"So, he's the one taking all of treasure chests?" The octopus asked.

"He just wants the money, and like you said, no one knows about what really happened or why it happened." Kim responded.

"Solaria is beginning to overheat. If he continues then we'll be nothing more than ash." The octopus stated.

"We need to find the rest of the chests and figure out a way to make sure it can't be detected." Kim said.

The octopus thought for a moment before he spoke. "Coconuts."

"Coconuts?"

"Yes, a certain kind. When deep-sea hermit crabs lost their shells, they used to use Solarian red coconuts as shells, because it protected them from predators sonar-like detection. Of course, the hermit crabs are now extinct ever since Solaria froze over and split Cybergea."

"So are the red coconuts still around?"

"They should be near a water source. The coconuts are so dense, they will sink in the water. Find some, and bring them back. Hopefully, it'll work."

"Alright. Thanks, sir octo." Kim swam to the shore with the new mission at hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… At the library…..<p>

Digit pulled a book down from the top shelf, since it was too high for the Cybersquad to reach.

"Try this one." the cyboid suggested holding the book out to the Earthlies.

"Remind me again why we're at the library?" Matt asked taking the book from Digit

"There must be a reason for Solaria to overheat. We're going through the history books to see if there was anything like this." Inez told him.

"Plus the library is empty and air-conditioned, so we can think." Jackie added.

"There isn't much to go on. I mean, Solaria was a giant block of ice when it was found." Digit mentioned.

"So what melted it?" Matt asked.

Digit shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"I'm trying to figure it out." Inez said.

"Okay, lets think here. Solaria was founded as a giant block of ice in 1734, and the sunisphere didn't come around until after Dr. Marbles invented it." Jackie thought aloud

"And he invented it… in 1896? That doesn't sound right." Inez said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Our Dr. Marbles isn't that Dr. Marbles." Digit said.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Our Doc is actually Dr. Marbles VII. The one who built the sunisphere was Dr. Marbles IV." Digit explained.

"So anyone who has worked as a technician for Motherboard, was a descendant of Marbles." Jackie said.

"Yep. In fact, the Doc said that Kim would have most likely been the next generation." Digit added.

"Really?" Matt asked.

Digit nodded. "She would have been the first female technician and the first technician not born into it. When Kim was ten, she told me that she was going to make her last name Marbles because she didn't know her last name." Digit quickly shook his head. "Right we're talking about Solaria."

"Okay, so if Dr. Marbles IV invented the sunisphere in 1896, then what caused the Solaria to defrost so the sunisphere could be used?" Inez asked.

As they all wondered on the question, they heard the bell of the front door of the library. The Cybersquad were pondering the problem at hand and looking through the history books to try and solve the problem, so they didn't worry about who came in.

Which was a good thing, because the person who walked in didn't want the attention. Kim was at the library to look up red coconuts so she didn't go on a wild goose chase trying to find them. Yes, she knew that they were near water, but it'd be easier to know what and where the water source was.

It didn't take long to find the book, mostly because the library was small, and a big book entitled: 'Solarian Fruits' was a dead give away. Unfortunately, it was on the top shelf. Kim was taller than the other members of the Cybersquad, but not tall enough to reach the book.

"Here you go."

Kim turned to the familiar voice who got the book down for her, and practically froze. It was Digit. The cyboid handed the book to her, unknowing of her true identity.

Kim took the book into her hand and finally managed to pull herself together. "Thank you." She said before she walked away.

As she set the book down on a podium, she glanced back at Digit who was with the the rest of the Cybersquad. Kim wanted to hug them, she missed them so much. She sighed quietly before opening the book.

It didn't take long to find the page on red coconuts. The book showed a map of Solaria and where they would be, just like she hoped. Kim pulled out a pen from her bag and did her best to redraw the map on her arm. It turned out pretty crappy, but it was enough for her to follow the directions to get the coconuts.

Kim looked back over at the Cybersquad who were still stumped over Solaria's history. She couldn't blame them, no one knew why Solaria defrosted from the giant block of ice that it was. That's a lie, Kim knew why and how it defrosted, not to mention the rest of Solaria history. It took everything she had to keep herself from revealing the secrets of Solaria to the kids.

They'll eventually figure out that Hacker is here, then they'll be on the case. Until then, Kim was still part of the team and she could help solve the problem. She had a mission, and she was going to carry it out. Kim left the library, using the poorly drawn map on her arm to guide her to the red coconuts. The kids were still looking through the books, trying to solve the problem.

"Let's face it. We're not going to find anything."

"Don't give up, Matt." Inez said.

"Well, he's kind of right. No one knows what caused Solaria to defrost." Digit added.

"Okay, then how about we split up. Inez, you stay here with Matt and keep looking, and Digit and I will go look around Solaria to find a problem." Jackie directed before pulling the cyboid out of the library to explore.

"Jackie, did you have to bring me along?" Digit asked, already sweating from the heat.

"Well, if there isn't anything in the history books to tell us why Solaria could be overheating, then we should look around to find the problem." Jackie explained. "Besides, I think Kim would have wanted me to try and get them together."

"Believe me, she's not the only one." Digit said.

Jackie smiled before looking at her surroundings. "Is this all Solaria has for a town?"

"Yeah, Solaria is a small cybersite. It only has one town, so they make the best with what they have." Digit explained. "It's not that they don't want to expand, they don't want to destroy any of the forest or anything in it. Despite Solaria being a tourist attraction, the actual population is just over two thousand, so the small town actually suits.

"Digit!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I know, the site practically runs on tourists." Digit continued with the topic on Solaria.

"No, Digit! Look!" Jackie pointed to Buzz and Delete with a few canisters of gas.

"I smell a Hack-Attack." Digit muttered.

"Come on, let's follow them."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… At the library…..<p>

Matt and Inez were coming up dry for any reason Solaria might be overheating. They were both still stumped on the problem at hand.

"Any luck, Matt?" Inez asked.

"Not really…" he responded as he opened a history book on Cyberspace. "Hey, Inez. Back on Earth, before the continents split, what was it called?"

"Pangea." she responded.

"Well, the same thing happened in Cyberspace. All of the cybersites were one big cybersite; they called it Cybergea."

"Really?" Inez got up to look at Matt's book. "Pangea split because of an earthquake, I think."

"Well, Cybergea split because it froze over."

"Like an Ice Age? Let me see."

Matt moved over so Inez could get a better look.

"It doesn't say anything on what caused it…" Inez said as she skimmed the page before turning it. "Whoa…"

"No kidding…" Matt muttered.

The page showed an entire map of Cybergea. It was a giant piece of land with one ocean and many islands in the middle. The map was old and some of the names on it were faded. Luckily, they were all mentioned on the opposite page, but the names weren't in english.

"Man, Cyberspace history is cool!" Inez said aloud.

"Matt, Inez!" Jackie called, via SQWAK Pad.

Matt pulled the device out of his backpack. "Jackie, you will not believe what we found!"

"The same goes for Digit and I." Jackie responded.

"Cyberspace used to be Cybergea, like Pangea on Earth." Matt told her.

"Really? Did say anything about Solaria?"

"No, most of the names on here are latin, and solis is the only latin word I know, and it means sun. So, I'm not sure which one would be Solaria." Inez said, joining the conversation. "My best guess would be Sol Island, but like you said Digit, Solaria was a giant block of ice."

"If Solaria was what it was back then, then it would make sense to call it Sol Island." Jackie added.

"I'd hate to interrupt this history lesson, but we may have found the problem." Digit butted in.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Hacker!" Digit said, bitterly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Matt responded.

"What's he up to?" Inez asked.

"We don't know, we just followed Buzz and Delete to the docks and they got on a boat with Hacker and they left." Digit explained. "So how do you kids feel about scuba diving?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that. I actually created a small portion of a map of Cybergea. It's on DeviantArt if you want to check it out. It's just the one ocean and a few islands. I also would like to thank BlackShadowScythe for helping me with the Cyberspace history for this chapter and the next one that will come out hopefully soon. Thank you and bye!**


End file.
